Big Time Tease
by Samibtr
Summary: James is in love with Kendall but does Kendall love or lust James? We shall find out. And what's been going on with Carlos and Logan? Some Cargan love in here. This is my first story ever so please tell me what you think. Thanks.
1. Big Time Tease

"Ugh. Carlos! That feels so fucking good! Don't stop!"

I rolled my eyes as I listened to the sex addicted couple have hardcore sex in the room next to mine. I dearly loved my friends but seriously? Did they really have to have sex every day? And they were like so loud! Sometimes I wouldn't even be able to get an hour of sleep because they just never quit. Carlos and Logan had liked each other for the longest time and I was so happy that they both finally got the balls to tell each other but sometimes they were just a little too much. I was trying to finish the book that I had been wanting to read for months and I hadn't been able to concentrate for hours because of my best friends getting it on the other side of the wall. They had been driving me crazy all day with their dirty talk and their mushy love life. They kind of took everything a little too far. They have been dating for about 2 months now. Shouldn't they be done with all of that yucky puppy dog love? I mean they gave each other pet names! Pet names! Nobody does that anymore! It's like the corniest thing that anyone could do in this decade! Every time I heard them say something all lovey dovey to each other I would roll my eyes and look at them like they were completely ridiculous. And every time they would say, "Oh James, don't be that way. You're just jealous because you haven't found that special someone yet. Don't worry though. Your time will come." And they would smile at me like I was pathetic. I hated when they did that. It made me feel pathetic that they really thought I was the pathetic one. I didn't need a boyfriend to feel good about myself. I knew I was sexy damn it! I'm James David Maslow! I could get anyone that I wanted when I wanted. Well anyone but a certain someone that I definitely do NOT have a crush on at all.

I sighed when I heard banging against the wall again. I fell backwards onto my bed on my back and grabbed a pillow to cover my head so it would make some of the noise go away. I groaned and started screaming into my pillow so nobody else could hear then I felt someone touch my arm. I got scared and punched them pretty damn hard. Then I heard them fall to the floor and moan. I ripped the pillow from my head and leaned over to see who I had assaulted. I blushed and my eyes got wide when I saw that Kendall was lying on the floor holding not his gut but his junk. I flinched knowing what that must have felt like. I felt so bad and I quickly slid off of my bed and on to the floor next to him to make sure that he was ok.

I touched his shoulder and said, "Oh my god Kendall. I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to do that. You scared me and thought you were someone that wasn't you. Like a robber or something and I really didn't-" His hand came up to my mouth and stopped me from talking.

He groaned, "If I move my hand will you stop apologizing?" I slowly nodded my head yes wondering if I really wanted him to move his hand.

It was really smooth and it smelled so nice. I could leave his hand there for the rest of my life. I mean he was so gentle and per- What the hell am I talking about? I don't like Kendall! Snap out of it James! He doesn't like you so why should you like him back? Why do you waste your time? You guys are friends. Not boyfriends. I snapped back to reality and Kendall was standing above me with his hand out to help me up.

I grabbed it and he said, "Could you please never do that again? And if you do make sure you're watching where you're aiming."

I put my head down and replied, "I'm sorry…"

He screamed, "No! You promised no more apologizing!" His hand flew back to my mouth and I just stared at him giving me his oh so famous smirk.

I loved that evil little smile. It was so adorable and it made me want to have my way with him. I pictured me pushing him up against the wall and ripping all of his clothes off. Licking my way down his body and making him moan in pleasure when I hit his spot. I shook my head and got out of my little sexy day dream. I was getting as bad as Carlos and Logan were and I didn't even have anybody to have sex with! When I finally thought about how Kendall was in front of me and I was imagining us having hardcore sex I realized that his hand was still there and he was giving me a look of confusion. He started laughing and I had no idea what was going on.

He finally said, "James…umm…I think you've got a little issue going on there." He laughed and his eyes went down to my pants. I didn't need to look down to know what he was talking about and I blushed beat red. My face got really hot and I started sweating like I was in a fire pit.

He still hadn't moved his hand and I think he was going to keep it there for a while. I grabbed his arm to move his hand but it didn't budge. He threw me against the wall and seductively said, "So. You want me? You wanna have your way with me?"

I gulped and thought god yes! I want you so badly! Please let me fuck you! You make me so hard!

After a moment of silence he asked, "What's wrong? You don't know the answer?" He leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Let me help you figure it out." He took his hand off of my mouth and moved it to the back of my head tangling his fingers in my hair and pulling it hard.

I let out a quiet moan and felt my pants get slightly tighter. "Is that all you got in you James? I'm sure you have more than that." He pulled my hair once again making my head fly back and he kissed my neck forcefully. I wanted to tell him that we shouldn't do this because we weren't dating or anything but it felt so good that I couldn't stop him. He made me feel so good. He bit down hard on my neck and I let out a loud moan that I just couldn't hold in anymore.

He whispered, "There you go. I knew you had more in you." He put one of his hands behind my neck and one under my shirt rubbing my abs. He slowly slipped my shirt off and started to kiss down my body until he got to my jeans. He started to trace my abs with his tongue and I got harder. He noticed and unbuttoned my jeans. He was pulling them down and kept kissing my clothed erection. My jeans were at my ankles and I didn't want him to ever stop. He bit the inside of my thigh and I moaned louder than I had before.

He gave me his smirk which turned me on more than before and now I was just about ready to cum all over his sexy face. "I think I found the spot."

He grabbed my boxers and began to pull them down when I heard the door open and someone say, "We're going out to lunch. You guys wanna co-"

Carlos stood in the doorway staring at us in disbelief. His eyes were wide with shock and I thought he was going to pass out. He looked down at Kendall on the floor on his knees and then looked over at my clothed erection. I blushed and unsuccessfully pulled up my pants to hide my hard on.

He slowly backed out of the room and said, "I'm gonna go now…umm…be safe." He shut the door and I felt like I couldn't move. I couldn't believe that just happened. Carlos saw me and Kendall sort of almost having oral sex! Oh my god. What if Ms. Knight found out? She would kill me! Kendall stood up and grabbed my chin.

He kissed me lightly and said, "Put some ice on that. It's time for lunch." He walked out of the room and I stood there for a minute in shock wondering what the hell was going on.


	2. Big Time Awkward

I stared out of the car window as I thought about the events that had happened earlier in my bedroom. I was so confused. Why did Kendall do that? Was he just like totally fucking with my mind? Or was he actually planning on fucking me? I sighed and closed my eyes to try and relax but as soon as they were shut I saw Kendall. Not just Kendall. It was Kendall naked. I had never really seen him naked but I sure wish that I could. I quickly opened my eyes and thought to myself 'No James! You don't want to see him naked! You don't have a crush on Kendall!' But I knew that I did. There wasn't even a point trying to hide it, especially from myself.

I looked over at Kendall who was sitting in the seat next to me. He was messing with his beanie and singing along to the radio. Normally I would be the one belting out a song but I found myself to be way too messed up at the moment to do so. He turned to look at me and smirked. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I shook a little bit. He smirked again and then winked at me. I quickly turned to look out the window once more but a few seconds later it was time to get out of the car to eat some lunch.

I got out of the car extremely fast and walked, well ran, to get us a table. Carlos and Logan walked into the restaurant hand in hand with Kendall not too far behind them. The hostess showed us to our table and I took my seat. Of course Carlos and Logan had to sit next to each other across the table from me. They were inseparable. Kendall slid into the seat next to me and gave me the look he gave me earlier that day in my room.

We ordered our drinks and then there was an awkward silence. It didn't help that Carlos and Logan were making kissy faces at each other on the other side of the table. I rested my head in my hands and then felt something touching my knee. I knew that it was Kendall but I didn't want to react because then he wouldn't stop. He really likes a good challenge. He never gives up. He didn't stop like I had expected though. He just kept getting closer and closer to my almost erection. I felt his fingers slide across my inner thigh and I bit my lip. 'God he is being so sexy right now! Why does he have to do this to me? Especially at the dinner table! I hat-'my thoughts were cut off by a loud moan. A moan that came out of MY mouth. Kendall went way too close and I just couldn't hold it in. Carlos and Logan were now staring at me with a look of…I don't know. Confusion? Disgust? I really don't know. I blushed a deep red and Kendall had the biggest smirk I had ever seen. I still loved that smirk though and it made me blush even more.

"I gotta go umm…use the bathroom! I-I'll be right back!" I ran away from the table and into the empty bathroom.

I leaned over the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. Then I started talking to myself, "James. You NEED to figure out what is happening here! Does he like you? Or what? And the only way to break him and get the truth is to play this game just as well as he is. You need to tease the hell out of him and make him moan just like you did. Make him beg!"

I washed my face with cold water to cool down a little bit and checked to make sure my hair looked amazing. I walked out of the bathroom with confidence and sat down once again. All 3 of my friends were staring at me and I simply just shrugged it off.

Carlos broke the silence and said, "I ordered for you James. I hope that's ok."

I nodded, "Of course it's ok Carlitos. You're my best friend. You know what I like. Are we getting desert? Because I know exactly what I want." I glanced over to Kendall and he smiled.

Carlos replied, "Umm…yea. We can get desert if you want."

"Great!", Kendall and I said in unison. I winked at him and I could swear that he blushed a little bit.

This new and improved teasing James was going to finally beat Kendall. I was going to beat Kendall at his own little game. I could totally crush him in this. He had no idea what I had in store for him and I think he was going to be very very surprised.

Logan disrupted my thoughts and said, "Our food is coming out! Yum! I'm starving!"

I laughed and thought about the wonderful night I was about to have. I was going to do everything I could to get Kendall to admit that he liked me or was just messing with me. And if that meant give him a little taste of James Maslow then that's what I would do. He was all mine tonight and I loved it.


	3. Big Time Sex

We finally arrived home after our very long and sexually frustrating lunch. I opened the car door and ran to the entrance of our wonderful home holding the door for Kendall. I walked off with him next to me, forgetting about Carlos and Logan who got the door slammed into their faces. I shrugged it off and pushed the button for the elevator. 'Come on you stupid elevator! Come on! I have to get upstairs so I can do dirty things to Kendall!' My thoughts ended and I heard a ding making me aware of the elevators arrival. I pushed Kendall in and said, "We have to hurry!"

He gave me a confused look and raised his eyebrows. God I loved those eyebrows. "Umm…Carlos betted me that him and Logan could get there before us and I really want to win!" Kendall quickly pressed the button for the 2nd floor several times until the door finally closed. I knew that he would hurry if I told him that. He loves a good challenge. He would do anything to win. Knowing that little fact made me want to begin the night of activities even sooner. I smiled when the doors slowly opened to get on our floor and we both ran out. I got my keys out but Kendall was faster, pushing me out of the way and unlocking the door. He pulled me in and closed the door behind him. I thought quickly and said, "The bet was who could make it to my room the fastest!"

He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into my room before I could even begin to start walking again. He walked to the other side of my room and jumped on my bed. "WE WON! HA! I KNEW WE WOULD WIN! CARLOS CAN SUCK IT!", he screamed.

A grin appeared on my face and I said, "No. You can." I started undoing my belt slowly and as sexy as possible. His eyes got wide and he opened his mouth to speak. I put my finger up to his lips and said, "No no no. Don't talk. Just watch." I got my belt completely off and unzipped my pants showing my boxers a little bit but not entirely. I put my belt around his neck and sat on his lap. I pulled my belt making his face only an inch or so away and said, "Now Kendall. Just sit there like the little boy you are and let me do the hard stuff." I moved in closer and bit his neck hard. A quiet moan escaped his lips and I smiled, "So fuckin' sexy. Yet somehow so innocent. We'll have to change that now won't we?"

I got off of his lap, slowly removing the belt from his neck and throwing it on the floor next to me. I gently pushed him and he fell backwards onto my bed. I sat on top of him and put my hands under his shirt exploring his wonderfully sculpted body. He closed his eyes and I saw a calm smile appear on his face. It wasn't the normal grin of satisfaction that he would always get if he won something. It was different. In a good way though. He looked peaceful and happy. He opened his eyes up a little and I smiled back at him to let him know that I was happy too. I quickly remembered what I was trying to do though and snapped out of the little trance that his smile put me in. My smile turned into a grin and I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slipped it off of his torso. With every inch more that I exposed of his soft skin I got that much more excited to do dirty things to him.

I finally slipped his shirt off completely and threw it across the room. I kissed his neck softly several times. I felt him tense up so I bit his ear and whispered, "Relax Kendy. I'll take good care of you." I continued to kiss him and I bit his neck hard. I felt him instantly melt under me and I smiled. I was in charge tonight and it made me feel better than ever. I stopped kissing him and started to trace his abs with my finger.

He quickly grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly. "James. Stop teasing. Just fuck me. Please." When he said these words I saw some sort of frustration in his eyes. It wasn't the frustration that I normally saw in his eyes during a hockey game that he was losing. It was the kind of frustration that I was looking for and a smile appeared on my face. Sexual frustration. This was turning out better than I thought it would.

I began kissing his chest slowly moving up to suck on his neck and leaving a pretty dark mark behind. I bit down hard and he moaned. He bucked his hips meeting mine. I took in a breath and smiled knowing that I was filling him with pleasure. I rubbed his clothed erection making his pants grow even tighter and he reached down to unbutton them. I grabbed his hand and whispered, "No Kendall. That's my job."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if he was trying not to just push me off and fuck me instead. I slowly unbuttoned his pants and slipped my hand under his boxers grabbing his shaft. I began to pump him and he let out a loud moan. "James! Uh! That feels so fucking good!" I slipped his pants and boxers off throwing them on the floor next to the bed. I took a glance at him and I froze. I couldn't move at all. I just stared at him. He was so perfect. So…beautiful. I couldn't ruin him like this. He looked at me and I saw the innocent Kendall that I loved. The one that I would never do this to. I would never manipulate him. I got off of him and I ran into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I couldn't do this to Kendall. I loved him. If we were going to do this then we were going to do it right. I wasn't raping the one I loved so much. He didn't want this. Maybe it wasn't exactly rape but it just didn't feel right. If he loved me the way I loved him then I would find out the old fashioned way. I would have to ask him on a date.


	4. Big Time Cuteness

**Author's note: Ok so I know it's been a while. I was in the hospital and school just started. I'm really sorry for the wait. I have to admit that this chapter isn't too good and I'm really sorry about that. But anyway I hope you give me some feedback and whatnot. I should be able to start writing more often. Thank you for everything guys!**

"James. Please come out of there. You've been in there for hours and we're all really worried about you. If you need to talk I'm here for you. I'm the only one out here. I promise." I heard Carlos' worried voice from behind the bathroom door. I knew I could tell him. I mean he is my best friend. I could tell him anything no matter what. I was afraid that he just wouldn't understand though. Even though I knew that he would. He always understands me. I got up from the bathroom floor and wiped away my tears. I slowly opened the door and looked out to see Carlos standing there. He tackled me to the floor and said, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

He got off of me and sat beside me on the cold tile. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I don't know what happened between you and Kendall but you shouldn't worry about it. If you yelled at him or he did something mean to you its ok. You can tell me anything and you know that you and Kendall will forget about it soon. I mean all of your fights are just little ar-" "I tried to have sex with him!", I cut Carlos off and yelled. His eyes got wide and I looked down so I didn't feel guilty. He whispered, "You tried to do what?" I replied, "I tried to have sex with Kendall." There was an awkward silence so I continued my answer. "He was teasing me earlier before lunch. Remember? You walked in on that. And I just got really frustrated because he was toying with me and I wanted to get back at him but I tried and I couldn't do it so I ran in here because I thought that it was wrong to just use somebody like that especially when they are one of your best friends and I know that this sounds really pathetic and stuff but I'm totally and completely head over heels in love with him." I took a big breath once I finished realizing that every word that I just said sounded like it was just one giant word. Carlos was still sitting there staring at me like he was trying to process what I had just told him. Finally after a few more agonizing seconds of silence he sarcastically said, "Wow. I never knew that."

I gave him a confused look and he said, "Oh come on James. You're always staring at him and you take his side on everything. Even when he used to make fun of you in school you would never stand up for yourself. And don't say you were scared because you know you could take him. It's actually really obvious that you're crushing on him. I'm sure he even knows it." I thought about how I've acted around Kendall and Carlos really did have a point. Even when I wasn't thinking about Kendall I was actually thinking about him in some way and I did happen to take his bullying for my whole school career. But that didn't mean that it was obvious. Did it? I sighed, "It's not a crush Carlos." "Really? Then what is it?" I looked at him and thought for a while about what it was. Yeah. It was a crush. A huge crush that got bigger and bigger every day. I didn't know that I liked him until freshman year though. I wonder how long this crush on Kendall has been going on. I never really realized that it was going on. When we finally became friends junior year in high school I was just really happy and thought that it was because I knew we would be best friends.

I had always liked something about Kendall. I'm not sure if it was the way he always took control or the way he would take his shirt off in the locker room after a game we just won. I shook my head remembering that I was with Carlos and that if I got turned on at that moment he would never let it go. I sighed and he said, "James. You should go talk to him. This is just going to get more awkward if you guys don't talk." I nodded and he shot up off of the floor. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into a hug. "You can do it dude. You'll do fine. Be strong. Be positive." I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. As I walked closer to the kitchen where Kendall was sitting at the table with his head in his hands I got more and more nervous. I reached the table and pulled out a chair and sat down. He didn't look at me. He didn't even move. I prepared myself for the worst possible thing that could happen and said, "I'm sorry Kendall…I didn't mean to make you feel used or anything…It was a mistake...I really do like you though and I want a chance with you…If you don't feel the same way I understand…I'm just being really stupid…" I looked down and started playing with my fingers to stop thinking about the awkward moment.

What am I doing? Why am I telling him that I like him? That will just ruin everything. I don't want our friendship to be over. It's the most important thing in the world to me. As I was questioning myself I felt something reach over and grab my hand. I looked up and Kendall was looking at me and smiling. "I would love to go on a date with you." I couldn't tell but I was pretty sure at that moment my eyes got really wide and I had a look of complete shock on my face. He laughed and squeezed my hand tighter. I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms looking over to the left instead of at Kendall. He said, "Oh come on. You know I'm kidding." Kendall got up from his chair and moved me so he could sit comfortably on my lap. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking directly into his eyes. "You are too adorable for a guy like me." I blushed and laughed the most feminine laugh ever. I can't believe I just did that. I'm so embarrassing. He just chuckled and said, "Yea. Way too adorable." He kissed my forehead and I thought about how amazing my future could be.


	5. Big Time Friends

**Alright. So it has been so long since I updated and I am VERY VERY VERY sorry for the delays guys! I've had a lot going on lately and the stress just doesn't stop. I'm going to try to write a chapter at least once a week. And I know I've said that I would write more often before but I just haven't had the time. I love you all and thank you for your patience! **

I opened my eyes to the bright light of the sun shining through the blinds in my bedroom. I looked at the clock sitting on my night stand and it read 6:30 A.M. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I just haven't gotten any sleep lately. It's like my body thinks I have more important things to tend to. It was just plain annoying. But as I looked over to my left side I couldn't help but smile. He looked absolutely beautiful. His golden hair was messy and ruffled, his lips were curved up into a slight smile, and his eyes were closed and slightly fluttering. I couldn't help but to be happy and forget all about how tired I really was. All I could think about was what he could possibly be dreaming of. He looked so happy and that made me happy. I could want nothing more than to please my boyfriend. Our anniversary was in one week and I still didn't know what I should do. Six months with him and he was still sort of a mystery to me.

As I looked at him and thought about what I could do for him I realized that he was no longer covered in blankets from last night. I smiled and shook my head. He really did like to kick all of the blankets off of the bed at night. I touched his arm and he was ice cold. I slowly got up off of the bed and grabbed the blankets off of the floor. Being careful not to wake him I tucked him back in and planted a soft kiss upon his forehead. I whispered, "Sleep well Angel. I love you." I tiptoed to the door and very quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door softly behind me. When I knew I didn't have to be completely quiet anymore I let out a breath that I didn't even know I had been holding.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Just my luck. No milk or bacon. I really wanted Kendall to wake up to a nice breakfast. He would love it. I definitely had to run to the store. It's not like I wouldn't have time. Kendall never wakes up before 10:00 A.M. anyways. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair so I looked a little presentable. I was still only wearing boxers and decided that I should probably get some clothes on before heading into public. I didn't want to wake him up so I decided to wear some jeans and a tank top that I threw on the floor the night before. While I was getting dressed I heard a door close and turned around to see Carlos standing behind me. He was already dressed and wide awake.

He said, "You couldn't sleep either?" I shook my head and asked, "Want to go to the store with me since you're up? Might as well do something. We're out of bacon and milk and I want to make Kendall some breakfast. Got to start the day off right. You know how he gets when he's cranky." Carlos laughed and nodded, "Sure. I got nothing better to do."

We walked out of our apartment together and when we got maybe a block away he said, "So have you decided what you're going to do for your six month?"

I sighed, "No. I have no idea yet. I've already taken him to fancy restaurants, hockey games, picnics, the beach, everything. I want this one to be the best. It has to be special for him. You know?"

"Yea. I get what you mean. Setting up mine and Logan's six month was the most stressful thing I ever had to do. It's hard when you want every single thing to be perfect."

"Dude if you think your six month was hard, wait until you get to your one year. That is in two months you know. You should start planning now.", I laughed.

He chuckled, "Don't remind me. I think my head might explode. And speaking of exploding have you and Kendall…you know?"

"Had sex? No. We both agreed that we don't want to rush things and when we're ready we will. I mean I still want to move to Cali to be a model and he wants to keep working on being in hockey. We want to know where our lives are going. You know?"

He nodded, "Yea. I get it. But what if you guys have a long distance relationship in the future? You'll never be able to have sex. Might as well get it in while you can."

I sighed, "Carlos, you and Logan have an amazing relationship. There is no doubt in anyone's mind that you won't get married. You guys are perfect for each other. You have nothing to worry about. Kendall and I are still a little skeptical about our relationship. We don't want to mess things up."

"You're not making any sense James. You both love each other. The only reason you guys have doubts is because you don't sit down and talk about your feelings. I mean you say you love each other and that you care about each other but you never really talk about it. That's why Logan and I have a healthy relationship. We talk about our feelings all the time."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea yea. I know. You've told me. We'll talk when we're ready. Well maybe we should be ready…it has been six months…maybe I should tell him what I really feel for him. I've never told him how much a love him."

"There you go! Be the man and step up! And it's not like it could hurt. He looks at you like you're some sort of god or something. It's sickening." He made a disgusted face and then laughed.

I punched him in the arm and we both walked into the store smiling while we bought our boyfriends some good breakfast foods so we could see them smiling too.


	6. Big Time Darling

**Ok. So I'm keeping my promise and putting another chapter up this week. I'm trying to get better at this. Lol. I hope you guys like the story so far. I know it's a little sketchy but I'm going to try to be a better writer and get other stories out there soon. I love you all and thank you! Don't forget to review and all that good stuff! 3**

The clock chimed telling me that it was 11:00 A.M. I took the hot breakfast off of the table and walked to my bedroom door. I slowly opened it and saw Kendall still sleeping soundly. He was curled up with a smile still on his face but once again his blanket had made its way onto the floor. I laughed and walked over to the night stand setting the plate carefully on it. I leaned over to give Kendall a kiss on the lips and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

I barely heard him sleepily mumble, "Good morning babe."

"Good morning sleepy head. I brought you some breakfast."

He sat upright against the head board of the bed yawning and stretching for a few seconds. Then he looked over at the food on the table next to him and he licked his lips. I smiled knowing that he really appreciated that I took the time to make his favorite things for him. I handed him the plate and a fork and watched him take a big bite out of his chocolate chip and peanut butter waffles. He closed his eyes and hummed while he devoured the rest of it.

"Babe, you really outdid yourself this time. I mean you've made these for me before but now they taste heavenly! You even made a trip to the store to get me bacon! I know you did because I ate the last of it last night. And this breakfast is almost as yummy as you are!"

I laughed, "Thanks Love. You know I only want the best for you. As long as you're happy then so am I. And I am nowhere near as yummy as you are my dear." I kissed his forehead and he smiled. "I hope you don't mind that while you eat I'm going to take a shower. I went for a run after going to the store and I would like to clean up a bit."

He replied, "I don't mind one bit. Take your time. And when you get out I want a real good morning kiss from you sir."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Of course my dear. Anything for you."

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a towel and a wash cloth before going to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and turned the water on waiting for it to warm up while taking my clothes off. Stepping into the shower I thought about the first time that Kendall and I might take one together. I bet he would look so fucking sexy standing there naked while the hot water dripped down his perfectly sculpted body. I closed my eyes, imagining me pushing him up against the tile wall and making out with him. I could almost hear him moaning my name as if it was actually happening. I suddenly heard the door open and said, "Someone's in here!"

Kendall laughed at my random outburst, "I know babe. I just have to pee really badly and this is the only bathroom that isn't being occupied. Well it's occupied by you but you don't mind right?"

"Uh no. I don't mind. Sorry for kind of yelling like that. You just scared me." I grabbed my body soap off of the shelf and squeezed some into my hand. I looked down and realized that I was slightly erected from my little shower dream. Wanting to fix my problem I patiently waited for Kendall to leave the bathroom because we just weren't used to that kind of stuff around each other. I heard him flush the toilet and then waited to hear the sound of the door closing again but instead Kendall asked, "Can I ask you something?"

I replied, "Of course darling. Anything you want."

He sighed, "Well our 6 month is coming up and I just wanted to know if you maybe would want to go on a little vacation or something for it. You know, so we can maybe have a little bit more privacy?"

"That's a great idea! Where would you want to go? I'll pay!"

"It doesn't have to be anything big. I just want us to have a special day. And night of course. I mean I think some very special things are going to happen that night and I want to make sure everything is absolutely perfect. That sounds kind of lame doesn't it?"

I smiled, "I think anything we do together will make our anniversary perfect babe. I'm always happy when I'm with you and that will never change."

"I know…I just wish I could…you know, satisfy you some time. I feel like I'm not doing enough for you. Am I just not attractive enough to have a sexual relationship with?"

I said sort of angrily, "Don't ever say that Kendall! You're amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you! I'm the luckiest guy in the world!"

I heard him sniffle and quickly jumped out of the shower to comfort him. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Look at me Kendall. You are amazing. Everyone knows it and anyone that tries to say otherwise is stupid. You make me so happy and I want to be with you for a very long time. No matter what happens I will always be there for you. Ok?"

He nodded and I gave him a hug. "Umm James?" I pulled away from him and saw him looking down at my nakedness. I blushed hard and quickly grabbed my towel off of the counter next to us and covered myself up. He chuckled, making me blush a little bit more. I imagined by now I had to look like a very ripe tomato. He put his finger under my chin pulling my lips to his. I loved when he kissed me. Everything felt so right when our lips met and I felt fireworks every time.

He slowly pulled away and smiled, "I love you James. I really do. Let's go discuss our vacation plans." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the bathroom. "Oh and by the way, you couldn't possibly be the luckiest man in the world because that's already taken by me."


	7. Big Time Shopping

**Alright so I believe I updated a week ago or something like that. But it's Monday and I've decided that since I'm going on vacation in two days I need to update it again today. If I have time I'll put another chapter up this week as well. Hopefully I have enough time because I love all the favorites and reviews and all that great stuff! Well I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Oh by the way I would like to thank: clt7brdgfrth, child who is cool, StuckOnBTR13, BloodKatana, BieberHendersongrl, Sir RCCS, liz, BreakFree, Alley Petifier, Rocketsfan, zazzyisaddictedtostendan, SixOfSpades, TheKellieee, Carphanie, Fanficts101, JoyWhitlockSalvatore, lord kiras hand, suicidalwerewolf, Stepherz22, elephantsrule98, LMACBTR84, BigTimeSlash, candymandy2523, ladyM90, fuzzybuzz21, zoebeansmommy, Love and Heartz, 1234irrek. Without all of you writing this story would be completely pointless so thank you all for EVERYTHING! You're amazing!**

"Six days is going to be pretty expensive James."

I sighed, "I know Carlitos, but I want what's best for Kendall and I think we need to stay long enough so we can explore the whole island. You get it. I just want to have a good time and keep him happy."

"I'm aware of that. I just want you to remember that you're not made of money. Maybe one day but not today."

"I know. You're just concerned. You've told me. I've been saving up my money for a while though to do something fun and this is it."

He nodded and rolled his window down. I turned up the volume on the radio and neither of us said anything until I parked the car in the mall parking lot. We both got out of the car and he broke the silence as were almost at the door. "Where are you taking him again?"

"Boracay. It's a really beautiful island. I wanted it to be somewhere romantic but also somewhere fun and adventurous. You know how easily he gets bored. Plus I remembered that he asked me a few months ago to teach him how to surf so I figured we could go somewhere tropical. I hope he likes it though. I'm just going to surprise him. I don't want him to know where we're going."

He smiled, "I'm sure he'll love it. You're like the best at planning dates and stuff like that. He'll have a lot of fun. What are you planning on doing there? Do they have like cool activities or something?"

"They have quite a few things to do. Things that I know for a fact Kendall has never done before. He told me that his family never took him on vacations. I went on too many vacations with my family so I've done pretty much everything. The first day that we're there it's just going to be swimming and relaxing on the beach. The next three days will be island hopping, sailing, mountain biking, eco touring, horseback riding, scuba diving, speed boating, parasailing, and other stuff like that. Then on the last full day there we'll be going to a couples massage for five hours and then a bunch of romantic things. That's pretty much it." ,I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes, "Yea it's not like that's a lot of stuff to do or anything. I do that stuff all the time."

I punched his shoulder and he laughed, "Come on Carlos. It's not that much to do. It's just a nice little vacation. Nothing extravagant."

"To your parents it's not extravagant but for Kendall it's going to be insane. It's just like you said, he never did vacations when he was younger. He's not used to all of that fancy stuff. I've been on one of your family vacations before and they're expensive. Your mom made me wear a suit every night to dinner."

I laughed, "I know Carlos but I'm not my parents. It's not going to be like that." I picked up some swim trunks from a nearby rack and held them up. "Most of our vacation my butt will be in these. That's why I'm shopping. I need a bathing suit that doesn't fall off of my ass. And I need vacation clothes that will make Kendall's eyes pop out of his head."

"Dude you don't need clothes to make that happen. Just take walk around naked. He'll be all over you and you don't have to spend money on pointless things. Buy a bottle of lube and call it a day."

I smacked him on the back of the head. "This is not about sex! Not. About. Sex. Got it?"

"I was just simply stating that he would get on his knees for you the second he saw you naked. That's not a bad thing. Logan and I are always naked when nobody else is in the apartment. It's all about the sex appeal."

I shook my head, "Carlos you and Logan walk around naked because you're constantly having sex, not because you want to be romantic."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with having some fun now and then."

"Now and then? More like now and again. That's all you guys do."

"Yea yea. Whatever you say Dad. You're such a kill joy. You're just mad that you don't get any and I do."

I rolled my eyes once again and threw a pile of swim trunks, shorts, and shirts on him. Searching through the racks once more I found a speedo and held it up to Carlos.

He lifted his eyebrow and said, "I'm not wearing that James."

"Oh I know. I am. Let's go try it on shall we?" We walked over to the dressing rooms and I told Carlos to wait outside for a moment. I opened the door to one of the rooms and started undressing. I stood there completely naked looking in the mirror at my body. Looking at the scars on my legs and my chest from where my mom used to hit me.

_My family might be rich but they also were complete assholes._ I didn't want to think that about my parents but my mom hurt me and my dad never did anything to stop her. He just let her hurt me over and over until I got big enough to defend myself. Moving out at 17 wasn't the easiest thing in the world but I did have the money that they gave me from past birthdays. One thousand dollars a birthday was definitely enough for me to live off of and that's what I did. I'm better off without them anyways. I made myself look away from my scars and put my attention back on the speedo in my hand. I smiled trying to imagine Kendall's face when I stepped out of our rented beach house and onto the sand. I laughed and slipped the small piece of fabric on. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror and shook my head. Shrugging I walked out of the room and spotted Carlos a few yards away from the door. I started towards him and as a approached half way to him he turned towards me and his eyes got wide.

He ran to me and pushed me back into the dressing room. "Dude! You can't just walk into the middle of the store with a speedo on like that!"

I smiled, "Would you prefer that I took the speedo off and _then_ walked out?" He was about to yell at me and I quickly put my hands in front of me and said, "I'm just joking. Relax man. I'll never embarrass you like that again."

He nodded, "Just try the rest of this stuff on so we can get out of here. People are going to start looking at you in that speedo."

I shrugged, "They can. I know I'm sexy. How do I look in this thing anyways?" A saw a tiny blush appear on his cheeks and I laughed. "Come on dude. You're my best friend. Just tell me if this thing looks good on me. I'm not going to make fun of you or anything."

He looked uncomfortable staring at my junk but answered anyways. "It looks really good. Kendall will definitely appreciate that. Trust me."

"Then I shall wear it and he will love me forever!"

He laughed, "Yes he will. Now change into these. Chop chop!"

I ran back into the dressing room happy that I found at least one thing that I knew Kendall would enjoy and that was much more than enough for me. I had a feeling that this vacation would be one to remember.

**So that chapter was a little random I suppose. But I promise the next one will have a little bit more excitement in it! I hope you guys can wait a few days! Love you all and don't forget to give me some reviews! I'm all for some constructive criticism!**


	8. Big Time Conversations

**I'm sorry I didn't get to update again last week. I tried but I was much busier than I thought I would be. I'm going to try to write a few chapters this week so when I start school I won't feel too overwhelmed. I start in two or three weeks. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. The last one wasn't much but I thought James in a speedo is always a nice thought. Lol. Love you all and I hope you enjoy! **

I picked up the comb sitting on the bathroom counter and slowly brought it through my wet hair. I shook my head then turned on the blow dryer until it was slightly damp. Combing through it once more I smiled at myself and opened the bathroom door. Walking to my closet I grabbed the clothes that I was going to wear for the day and placed them on my bed. I had to go shopping once more to get the last of my clothes for my trip with Kendall. It was in a week and I still wasn't completely ready. Kendall had decided to just buy two new pairs of shorts and a t-shirt. He said he didn't need anything new because the things he had to wear were perfectly fine. So when I told him I was going shopping for practically a whole new wardrobe he just rolled his eyes at me and laughed. I bought him a few things as well but he didn't need to know about that until he opened his suitcase at the resort. I let my towel fall to the ground and I took the pair of boxer briefs off of my bed and slipped them on.

"Mmm…Looks pretty delicious from where I'm standing."

I smiled and turned around. Kendall was leaning against the doorframe with his usual smirk planted on his face. I walked towards him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I need to look delicious for my Kendall Bear. We're going on vacation in a week which means this body needs to be ready for the beach and my man."

"Babe your body couldn't be any better than it is now. Trust me. And that butt of yours is perfection."

I blushed a tiny bit and he grabbed my hand dragging me towards the bed. He lay down and pulled me on top of him and kissed my neck. I hummed and he started to kiss around my face and bit my earlobe. I moaned in pleasure making him bite harder. It felt so good having his mouth on my body. It was something I had craved for quite some time. I closed my eyes and thought about how great this would be in a week when we would go all the way. It had to be perfect. I let him kiss me a few more times then pushed him off and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Now now my darling, we need to save that for our vacation." I tapped the tip of his nose with my finger and he chuckled. I loved when he laughed. He looked beautiful all the time but when he laughs his beauty radiates off of him like heat from the sun. His smile was absolutely perfect and I couldn't think of anything I would rather wake up to every morning. I must have been staring at him for quite a while because when I finally snapped out of my trance he was waving his hand in front of my face.

"James. James! JAMES!"

I shook my head and said, "Sorry babe. I was just zoned out for a minute there."

He smiled, "It's ok Jamsey. What were you thinking about?"

I felt my face grow hot and realized that I must be blushing a tiny bit. He looked at me and there was that prize winning smirk again. It was confirmed. I was most definitely blushing like crazy. I put my hands on my face to cover it up. He grabbed my hands in his and kissed my cheek.

"You're so adorable. Don't be embarrassed. I want you to start telling me how you feel and what you're thinking about. I won't make fun of you or anything. I just want to know what's going on inside of that pretty little head of yours. So go ahead and tell me."

I looked into his eyes and said the first thing that came to my mind, "You're beautiful Kendall. More beautiful than anything in the whole world. Your smile lights up the whole room. Your laugh makes me melt and gives me butterflies in my stomach. Your eyes are the most beautiful emerald green and I can't help but get lost in them. Your hair is perfect and I love putting my fingers through it. Your body feels so wonderful against mine and I just want to hold you all day and night. And I know sometimes you don't think that because I never tell you those things. But you really are so wonderful and I'm really lucky to have you. You mean so much to me. I need you Kendall."

He was silent for a few seconds then he tackled me. "Why are you so perfect? You always say the right things at the right times." He pulled me in tighter and I hugged him. We lay there for a few minutes just enjoying each other's embrace.

"You have no idea how ready I am for this vacation Kendall. I promise it's going to be great. We're going to have so much fun together."

After no response I looked over at him and he was lying there with a slight smile on his face and his eyes were closed. He was so cute when he was sleeping. He was so peaceful and happy. He made a little noise and I could tell that he was having a good dream by his growing smile. I watched him sleep for a while and then a loud growling noise came from my stomach. I gently patted it and got up very carefully so I didn't wake Kendall.

I rolled out of my bed and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed to cover up my sleeping boyfriend. Before leaving my bedroom to get some lunch I kissed his forehead and said, "Sleep well baby."

I walked out of the room and slowly closed the door behind me. When I turned to walk to the kitchen Carlos and Logan were cuddled up on the couch watching some reality show. I shook my head and said, "You guys actually like to watch that crap?"

Carlos shrugged, "It's better than doing nothing. I think it's kind of entertaining. Don't you think so Logie?"

Logan nodded in agreement, "I can't believe how stupid these people are. I mean why would you want to act like an idiot on national television? Their parents must be so proud."

I laughed, "Money is money Logan. I would go on one if I made enough money. But it could ruin my relationship with Kendall so maybe I wouldn't. It doesn't matter either way though because I'm going to be a model and have money so I can buy my baby everything his heart desires."

Logan chuckled, "Kendall might not want to move you know. He's stubborn when it comes to life changing decisions. He's like a 5 year old that doesn't want to take a nap."

I rolled my eyes at his comparison and made my way towards the fridge. I pulled out a carton of milk and a few things to make a sandwich with. I poured myself a glass of milk and took a sip. Running over to the sink I threw up the expired liquid and turned the faucet on to drink water.

I yelled, "Carlos! You were supposed to buy milk yesterday!"

He ran up to me with wide eyes and apologized about 20 times. "I really am sorry James. I didn't think about it. Logie and I were so busy yesterday that it must have just slipped my mind."

"Yea. It's called I'm too busy fucking my boyfriend 5000 times a day to do what I promised to do over and over again."

"We don't have sex that much James! We only had sex..." He paused for a few seconds to mentally calculate how many times he actually did have sex. "5 times. That's not a lot."

Logan came up behind him and kissed his neck softly. "Actually honey we had sex 7 times. Remember in the car and then again in the shower."

I raised my eyebrows. "My point exactly."

He put his head down and quietly mumbled, "I'm sorry James…I'll pick some up tomorrow."

"No you won't. Tomorrow you will be joining me on another trip to figure out what other things I may need for my vacation. And you'll be going to the store with me right now to pick up some milk and dinner stuff."

He sighed, "I'll go get my keys."

When he got to his room Logan laughed, "We actually did buy milk last night. He dropped the carton and it exploded when I attacked him in the car. You might want to get your keys instead."

Logan walked back over to the couch and I shook my head and hoped that Kendall and I wouldn't be that bad once we started having sex. On the other hand I was kind of hoping that we would be. I grabbed my keys and headed to the store pondering what having sex with Kendall would be like.


	9. Big Time Vacation

**Ok. So I've decided that I'm going to make this chapter the start of their vacation. I feel like it's a really important part of this story and all. So just tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for stuff they can do on their vacation just let me know. I will gladly throw some extra activities in there! Well please review and favorite and all that good stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

My alarm woke me at 4:00 am to get ready to leave for the airport. In the past hour I had rolled out of bed, took a shower, did my hair, got dressed, and made breakfast. Meanwhile Kendall was still snoozing away in my bed dreaming peacefully. I had tried to wake him several times during the morning. The first time being when my alarm went off, then after my shower, and when I was doing my hair, and again when I started to make us breakfast. I would gently push him and tell him that if he didn't get up we would miss our flight. So now that I had already prepared breakfast I decided that I needed to try once again. I sighed and walked to the bedroom. I opened the door and went over to where he was still sleeping. Putting my hand on his shoulder and giving him a soft shove I said, "Kendall. Baby. I need you to get up. We're going to miss our flight."

He moaned and turned away from me which I had to roll my eyes at. He was so lazy. He never really wanted to do anything but eat and sleep.

I sighed, "Well if you want to play it that way then I guess I have no choice."

I slowly got onto the bed next to him and then started jumping up and down. He flew into the air and started to scream, "What's happening? I'm up! I'm up!" I started laughing at him and he threw me a death glare. "Was that supposed to be funny? I'm trying to sleep here you know."

I quit jumping and sat next to him. "I know babe but we're going to miss our flight if you don't get ready."

"I'm aware of what time our flight leaves. We have to be out of the apartment by 5:30." He looked over at the alarm clock and his eyes got wide. "It's already 5:05! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

He rushed over to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I walked over to the door and knocked a few times. He didn't answer so I just walked in.

"You know that we only have like 20 minutes until we have to leave right? And you still have to eat breakfast. And I bet you haven't completely packed yet have you?"

He stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain and exclaimed, "Oh my god! I haven't finished packing! You have to do it for me!"

I put my hands up in front of me and said, "Alright alright. Just relax. I'll pack for you."

He took a deep breath and thanked me. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to his closet to grab some clothes. His suitcase was lying on the floor with a few items in it but not much. All he had packed was his underwear and some bathroom stuff. I shook my head knowing that this would happen. But as I started packing I was smiling at how foolish and adorable my boyfriend could be. Only he would wait this long to finish something as important as packing.

Just as I was zipping up his suitcase I found a side pocket and decided to throw my sandals in it since I didn't just want to carry them with me. I unzipped the little compartment and a smile grew on my face as I pulled out a box of condoms. _So Kendall is hoping for something to happen. Thank God. I don't think I can go much longer with his teasing and whatnot. _

I heard the bathroom door open and quickly threw the box back into the suitcase. He was too frantic to see that I was going through his stuff and I was happy that he was. I zipped everything up and made my way over to him.

I kissed his shoulder and said, "Babe, relax. We won't be late ok? Just calm down."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll be out there waiting for you to eat breakfast with me. Just take your time and get dressed. You're all packed and ready to go."

He gave me a quick hug and said, "Thanks James. I'll be out in a little bit. Just gonna throw some clothes on."

I nodded and headed to the table where our breakfast was getting cold. As I waited there for him I started to smile because all I could think about was the condoms in his suitcase.

The flight to Boracay was very very long. When we got to the airport there weren't too many people there though and I was extremely thankful for that. We got there a few minutes late and the last thing we needed was a crowd to make us miss our flight. But we got to our plane and actually had about an hour to spare. I was trying to get us there about two hours before we took off but I should've expected Kendall to be at least a little behind schedule. When we boarded he practically begged me for the window seat and of course I couldn't say no to him. His smile made the morning much better. After about 5 minutes of being in the air he had fallen asleep and was making his dream noises again. I wish I knew what he was dreaming about but whenever I asked he just laughed at me. So after watching him for an hour or so I gave him a kiss on the cheek and took a little nap myself to gain some energy for the island. Before I knew it we were standing in the resort and Kendall was ecstatic.

"What is this place James? It's amazing! The ocean is so clear and beautiful! And this resort is just wow!"

I laughed, "I was hoping you would like it. I was kind of worried that it might be a little too much for you or something. But I'm really relieved that you're happy with my choice."

He dropped his luggage in the middle of the lobby and gave me a kiss. "God you're amazing. I can't believe you planned this all by yourself."

I shrugged, "Anything for you Kendall."

I held him close and a short tan woman walked up to us with a big smile on her face. "Welcome to Boracay Island!" Two men came up behind her and picked up our luggage from the lobby floor. "May I show you to your room? I'm guessing you are James and Kendall?" I nodded and she flashed another big smile, "Great! It is wonderful to have you here with us! Come this way!"

We followed her down a long hallway and through two big doors that led to the outside. On the outside of the doors there was a dock that led to several different small hut-like houses. The woman turned to us and said, "This is where the couples stay. All of these huts are meant for relaxation and romantic moments between the couples that stay here. We get a lot of excited newlyweds here just like yourselves."

I held up my hands and laughed, "We're not newlyweds. We're here for our six month anniversary. That's how long we've been dating. Not how long we've been married. We haven't even discussed marriage yet. Right darling?"

I looked down at Kendall and when he looked up at me I could've sworn I saw a look of sadness. I grabbed his hand linking our fingers together. He nodded, "Yea. We're still kind of figuring everything out. That's why we're here."

She smiled at us ,I swear that's all she knew how to do, and said, "That's wonderful to hear! We very rarely get any couples that aren't married yet. But I believe you boys will have a very good time here. There are a lot of activities to do on the island." She motioned us to follow her once again. We passed four huts and then she stopped in the doorway of a hut at the end of the dock. "This will be your hut. There are brochures and pamphlets of things to do around the area. If you have any questions feel free to ask. We don't have any electricity in the huts so you won't be able to charge any cell phones or other devices. I'm sure you're aware of this though?"

"Yea. I left all of our devices at home. This vacation is all about us." I felt Kendall squeeze my hand tighter and I kissed the top of his head.

She tilted her head and let out a little aww. "You boys are so cute together. Well your luggage is on your bed and I'm sure you'll find something that will keep you entertained for the first day. I hope you enjoy everything. And remember, if you have any questions just ask."

We both nodded and once again she smiled. She turned around and walked out of our hut as I turned to Kendall. "So darling. What do you think of this place?"

"I absolutely love it! And look at this!" He ran over to the window and leaned out of it. "It's like we're sleeping in the ocean! This view is amazing!"

I laughed and walked over to the other side of the room to sit on the end of the bed. I looked around and spotted two surf boards leaning up against the wall. A smile grew on my face and I exclaimed, "No way! They gave us our own surf boards!"

Kendall turned away from the window and said, "I don't know how to surf though. I never got the chance to learn."

"Hello! You have a boyfriend that would love to teach you how to surf right over here!"

He smiled and ran towards the bed. He pushed me so I was lying on the bed and he jumped on top of me. "I know. And I can't wait for your shirtless self to teach me _everything _I need to know." He winked and kissed me very passionately.

I hummed against his lips and felt him smile at my pleasure. _This vacation is going to be amazing!_


	10. Big Time Frightened

**Alrightie! So I'm extremely happy today because tomorrow I'm going to a Big Time Rush concert! I finally get to go to one! Yes! Lol. Ok, I need to relax. Anyways…I'm going to try to make this chapter as long as I can. I have most of it planned out in my mind but I'm so excited that it might come out shorter than planned. Hopefully it will be good! I hope you all enjoy! I love you all! Review and rate please! **

I opened my eyes to see the hut empty and dark. Propping myself up onto my elbows and looking around wondering where Kendall could be. I stretched and let out a loud yawn before getting off of the extremely comfortable bed and onto my feet. I looked around the hut once more then made my way to the bathroom to pee. _Where could Kendall be? What if he decided that I wasn't right for him and left me here? What if he really doesn't love me and I'm being such a stupid fool? What if he thinks that I won't be able to satisfy him in bed enough and gives up on our relationship? _Panicking I zipped up my pants and ran out onto the dock in front of the hut. I frantically ran up and down the dock looking for my missing boyfriend. I stopped for a minute and thought. _Think James. Did Kendall really leave you? Would he really do that? Maybe but I saw all of his luggage in the hut. He wouldn't leave all of his stuff would he? Or would he do that because he was so desperate to get away that he didn't want to make any noise and wake me up?_ This thought made me freak out more and I ran back inside. I saw the window that Kendall was so interested in earlier that day and quickly rushed over to it. Sticking my head out of the window and looking down my eyes got wide with fear. _What if he was looking out the window and he leaned too far and fell out? Oh my god! _

"Kendall! Kendall! KENDALL!" After no answer I stripped myself of my shirt and pants and yelled, "I'm coming Kendall!" Without thinking I jumped out of the window and plunged into the cold dark ocean beneath me. I swam around yelling his name over and over. I didn't care that it was dark or that there could be creatures in there that could swallow me whole. All I wanted was to find my boyfriend and hug him tight. "Kendall!" I yelled a few more times and stopped when I thought I heard someone yelling my name. I stayed as still as possible then heard it one more time. It was Kendall!

"Kendall! Where are you? I'll swim you to shore!", I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"James! James where are you?" His voice sounded close but I still couldn't find him. He must be farther away than what I thought. I kept looking around searching for my drowning boyfriend.

"I'm in the ocean babe! Scream louder so I can find you!"

"What do you mean you're in the ocean?" I heard a gasp and then Kendall screamed, "James! Why are you down there! Get back up here!"

I looked up and saw Kendall looking out of the window with eyes wide and mouth agape. "W-what? I thought you were down here! I couldn't find you a-and I t-thought you hurt yourself or something.", I stuttered.

He ran out of the hut and before I knew it he was on the edge of the dock. "James, get up here please! You could get hurt down there!"

"I'm trying to get out! I can only swim so fast and I have to go all the way over there to the shore! I can't reach the dock from down here!" I started swimming faster scared that something might eat me now. I didn't care when I was looking for Kendall but now that I knew he was safe I really wasn't comfortable swimming in the ocean at night. It took me about five minutes to find the shore and when I finally pulled myself up on to the sandy ground Kendall was there to hold me up.

He hugged me and said, "What were you doing James? Something bad could've happened to you."

"I t-thought that y-you were h-h-hurt.", I stuttered and guessed that Kendall could barely make out what I was saying because it took him a while to answer.

"Come on Jamsey. We need to get you inside. You're freezing." He put his arm around my waist and held me up while we walked back up onto the dock and to the bed.

I didn't realize how cold I was until he took a blanket from the other side of the room and wrapped me in it. I looked at my hands and saw myself shaking uncontrollably. My teeth were still shattering while I took a sip of hot coffee that he had handed to me.

"Th-thanks babe. W-where did you g-get this coffee?"

He sat next to me on the bed and pulled me in close to him to help warm me up. "That's where I was. You fell asleep when we were snuggling earlier and I remembered seeing a coffee maker in the lobby when we walked in. I know how much you love coffee so I wanted to get you some before you woke up. I thought it would be a quick trip there but some guy was trying to work the machine and couldn't figure it out. Then he spilled coffee on me so he tried to wipe it off of me. Then there was no more coffee left in the pot so I had to make some more." He let out a breath and then started talking again. "Then I came back here and I put the coffee down and I thought I heard you screaming for me so I was looking all over the place and I found you out in the ocean and then I was sad because I thought you were drowning or something. Now we're here and you're cold."

I chuckled a bit and he looked over at me looking frustrated. "What?"

"What is so funny about that? I was really scared."

I smiled, "It's not that it's funny darling."

He stood up like he was offended by my smile and threw his hands in the air. "Then why are you laughing and smiling? I don't find this amusing at all! Something could have happened to you or something! I almost called for help!"

I stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him back onto the bed but he wouldn't budge. "I'm smiling because I think that's the cutest thing in the world. I love the fact that you were so worried about me and that you got up to get me coffee. It makes me feel more comfortable with our relationship. I like the fact that I know you care about me and would do little things for me. That stuff makes me smile. And I chuckled because you're just completely and utterly adorable."

I saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a tiny smile. I smiled back at him and then grabbed his hand. This time when I pulled him down he let me. I moved him onto my lap and kissed his cheek after discarding the blanket. I was pretty warm by now and decided that I didn't need it anymore. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him giving him a big bear hug.

He giggled and blushed, "That was a little girly."

I laughed, "Yes it was but I think it was cute. Just like my Kendall bear." I kissed his cheek which caused him to smile once more.

He turned around in my lap so he could face me a little more and said, "You are just absolutely perfect. I have a question though."

"I'll answer anything for you babe."

He looked into my eyes and got very serious, "Why did you go into the ocean? Why wouldn't you just walk around the dock to find me or wait a little while for me to get back?"

I looked down and sighed, "I thought that you were drowning or something. Why else would I?"

He lifted my chin up and said, "Come on. There has to be more to it than that."

I replied softly, "It's just that when I woke up I couldn't find you so I started to panic and I didn't know what to do. At first I thought you might just be wandering around on the dock so I went outside and walked around for a little while but then I started thinking…"

After I stopped talking he kissed my cheek and said, "Keep going. It's ok."

I nodded and continued, "I started making myself think that maybe you left me because you didn't think I would be sexually satisfying or good enough. Like I couldn't keep you happy and you didn't want to be with me anymore. I didn't want to think that so I went back in here and when I got back inside I remembered that you were looking out of the window earlier. So I ran over to the window and looked down and I thought that maybe you had reached too far out of the window and fell into the ocean. I didn't want to lose you so I jumped in…"

He turned around on my lap so he was actually facing me and put his hands on my cheeks. "Look at me James."

I slowly looked up at him and his eyes looked sad. It's like I had just told him that his mom died or something. I swear that he was going to cry but he just started talking again. "I would never do that to you. I will be here for you just like you said you will be here for me. I didn't mean to scare you and I'm very sorry that I did. But you have to believe me when I say that I want to be here. I want to be here with you. I want you to hold me and feel your arms around me all the time. There isn't a second that goes by that I don't want to be with you. I don't want you to ever doubt my feelings for you. Ok? Just don't forget that." He pulled me into a hug and I smiled.

"Thanks babe. You're amazing. I'm sorry that I thought that. I was just freaking out and I couldn't make myself stop thinking bad things. I'm so glad that you're still here. Tomorrow will be better. I promise. Tomorrow we'll do all the things you want. I think right now we should get a little bit of sleep though."

He nodded and we both lay down. I hugged him and pulled him in close to me. It felt good being next to him like this. It always did. It felt perfect like it was meant to be. I kissed the top of his head and pulled a blanket over us. And there we were, him lying close to me in my arms just like it should be, me still in my boxers and him still fully clothed. It just felt so right.


	11. Big Time Stubborn

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner guys. I normally write at work because I don't have any time any other time of the day and I've just been super busy. I hope this chapter is good though. I'm about ready to quit my job right now so yea. Anyways I know the last chapter was kind of blah but I'm hoping this one turns out better. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and all that great stuff and I got some wonderful feedback for my one shot! I'm glad you guys liked it because I was a bit iffy about the whole thing. Well enjoy! I love you all!**

"Come on Babe. It's not the difficult. Just trust me. I won't let you get hurt or anything."

I was in the ocean calling out to Kendall to get him to let me teach him how to surf. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? It's not like he was going to die or anything. He wouldn't say so but I was pretty sure he didn't want to go in because he was scared of the fish. I thought it was kind of funny that he was scared of them but if I laughed at him about that he would probably punch me in the face.

When he shook his head I yelled, "If you don't get in this water in the next five seconds I'm going to come out and get you! I'll chase you down if I have to!"

He stuck his tongue out as if to say 'come and get me' and I started to count down.

"Five!" He just kept staring at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Four!" Still just stood there with that same old smirk.

"Three!" This time I got a response.

He laughed, "What? Are you my mom or something?"

I just glared at him and continued, "Two!"

He put his hands on his hips and said, "Oh my god! Please don't say one!"

His sarcastic tone did not amuse me. But he did say please. Without any hesitation I started swimming as fast as I could to land. When I finally reached the shore I sprinted through the hot sand. Once Kendall realized that I was actually going to do what I said I was he started running as well. I was faster than him though and knew that I could easily catch up with him. I was only a few feet away so I leaped into the air and tackled him.

"James! Stop! I don't wanna! Please don't make me!"

I sat on him and said, "Nope. I told you I was going to. You didn't believe me. Now come on."

He started kicking his feet trying to escape. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him as I threw him over my shoulder and carried him back to the water. I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and turned to see Kendall trying to rip my skin open with his teeth. I winced in pain as I felt his k9s rip part of my skin open and I felt a drop of blood trickling down my back. _Well sir. If you want to play it this way then let's do it. I'm not going easy on you now. _I smiled and when I got waist deep in the water I launched Kendall off of me and he flew about 7 feet in front of where I was standing. I busted out in laughter and when I wiped my watering eyes I saw him flailing his arms like he was drowning. I swam over to him as fast as I could and picked him up.

"Kendall, are you ok?! I didn't know that you couldn't swim!"

I hugged him tight and then I heard him let out a maniacal laugh. My eyes got wide when I realized that he was just tricking me. He was a bitch when it came to pay back and I knew that he had something planned in that clever brain of his. He bit my neck as hard as he could and I dropped him.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!"

When I looked back to where I had dropped him he wasn't there. I turned in a circle and still didn't see him. A few seconds later I heard him…growl? Did he just growl at me? I laughed a little bit but not for long. He lunged himself at me and clung to my back.

"What are you doing Kendall?"

He wrapped his legs around my waist and kept biting me over and over again. I tried to throw him off but I just couldn't. He had a strong hold on me and I just couldn't get him to loosen his grip. I knew I was going to have some serious bruises in the shape of his teeth all over my back, shoulders, and neck. If he was this rough in the bedroom then I knew I would be having some serious fun. Having rough sex with Kendall would be so hot. I felt myself getting hard so I shook my head to stop my sexual day dreaming. I felt him bite me one more time right between my shoulder blades. _Ow! Goddamn that hurt! Does he get those damn teeth sharpened or what?! _Suddenly I got an idea and I took in a deep breath. I fell backwards submerging both of us in the warm salt water. A few seconds passed and he finally loosened his grip. I swam away but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back towards him. I flipped myself on my back and kicked my foot making him let go.

"Get back here James!"

"I don't think so babe! Not going to happen!"

He swam towards me again but this time I trapped him in a big bear hug. He was struggling to get away and I just laughed at him. He was so cute when he was all frustrated. I looked down at him and smiled. He was so fucking perfect.

He saw that I was looking at him and stopped moving. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

I smiled, "You're so beautiful."

He blushed a deep shade of red and I leaned down to kiss him. I felt his body loosen and I moved my hands to his waist. I pulled him closer to me to deepen the kiss. His lips were rough but gentle. They were perfect in every way. He managed to separate my lips and elongated the kiss. Every second my heart beat faster and faster. He slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes. I saw his gorgeous emerald orbs and thought again about how lucky I was to be the one staring into them.

"I love you Kendall."

He came closer to me and put his head on my chest. "I love you too Jamesy."

I smiled at the nickname and kissed the top of his head. We stayed like that for a while. Just taking in each other and loving every second of it. I could have stayed like that forever but then his stomach growled.

I chuckled, "Hungry?"

He nodded.

"Let's go get some lunch then."

We ate our lunch pretty quickly. There weren't any places to eat so we had to get room service. I was surprised at how fast they got us our food. Kendall got crab with a side of melted butter and some mixed vegetables. I wanted something a little more simple and got just a plain cheeseburger with a side of fries. He ate his lunch so fast that I didn't think he even tasted it. For most of the time I just watched him in amusement. You would think that I never fed him or something. I laughed and he looked up at me with a mouth full of vegetables.

"What?" I could barely make out what he said since he had so much food shoved in his mouth.

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing babe. I've just never seen someone eat so fast in my life."

He swallowed his food and said, "Sorry. I'm a little hungry. I missed breakfast."

"That's because you slept in until like 11:00. I told you that you could only get breakfast foods until 10:00 but you never listen to me."

"I'm on vacation. I should be able to eat breakfast whenever the hell I want."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea Yea. Whatever you say. Just eat so I can teach you how to surf."

He put a forkful of food down and looked up at me, "I told you that I'm not learning how to surf. The ocean just isn't for me. And I could kill myself on that thing."

"But babe…you said that you would try it for me."

He sighed, "I don't know James. I just don't think I'll ever get the hang of it. There's no point."

I pouted and put my face in my hands. "What ever happened to me competitive Kendall? He would've challenged me to a surf off or something by now. I think you're just scared that you'll lose."

His eyes got dark and he started to glare at me. "I could take you down if I wanted to."

I smiled, "Prove it then. Unless you're too chicken."

"I am NOT chicken! I just prefer not to surf."

I started to make chicken sounds and he got a little frustrated. He slammed his hands on the table and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Let's go James. It's on."

He dragged me out of the hut and I smiled because even though I knew I was going to let him win I was the one who actually won. One point for James and zero points for Kendall!

**So I know that was kind of a short chapter but I'm going to try to update again either tonight, tomorrow, or Friday. I hope it wasn't too bad! I love you guys! Don't forget to review and stuff! Thank you!**


	12. Big Time Dream

**I've decided that I am no longer promising to update at certain times. Lol. I know it's been a long time but school just started last week and I have had absolutely no time to write anything. The only reason I can at the moment is because I finally finished all of my homework. Haha. Well I don't know how well this chapter will turn out but I really hope you all like it. Don't forget to review and all that good stuff! I love you all! And I might end up just deleting this story because I honestly really hate it. Lol. Just a heads up. I'm not sure yet though. Enjoy!**

"That's great! Now just keep your balance." I watched Kendall trying to stay on the surfboard as I had instructed him to. I had been teaching him how to surf for hours now and he was actually starting to get the hang of it. I wasn't really sure if he wanted to make me happy by surfing or if he still just wanted to prove me wrong. Either way I was glad that he was doing it. He looked so happy at the moment. Every time he fell off I would laugh at him and he would just glare at me then try to get back on. He ended up needing help every time to stand back up though and I would smile and help him.

"I think I might actually kick your ass you know. I'm getting pretty good at this." He smirked and yelled, "I will soon defeat the great James Maslow!" He threw his hands up in the air as if he was victorious which made him slip and fall right off. Before he could hit the water I caught him in my arms.

"Oh I'm sure you will darling." He made a pouty face and I leaned down to give him a soft kiss. I went to pull away but he put his hand in my hair to keep our lips pressed together. Our kiss became more heated and he yanked on my hair making me moan. He took that chance to put his tongue in my mouth. He was such a good fucking kisser and the more passionate he got the more I wanted to throw him on the bed and fuck him. I pulled away and moved my head down to bite his neck. He let out a moan and I felt my bathing suit growing tighter. It would be so hot to have sex in the ocean. I would just fucking love that.

He whispered in my ear, "I see you're having a little problem down there huh babe?"

I nodded my head a little and felt his hand go in my pants. I gasped at the feeling of his hand around me and saw him smiling. He knew that him teasing me was making me all hot and bothered and he loved it.

I panted, "Babe…Please. Just do something…" I looked at him with pleading eyes and he started pumping me. "God. Kendall. Ngh. That feels so fucking good." I felt a tingle in my stomach and knew that I was going to explode within the next 30 seconds. "Don't stop. Never stop." I threw my head back and screamed his name as I came. My heart rate started to become normal again and I realized that I wasn't even wearing my bathing suit anymore. I also noticed that Kendall was nowhere near me. I looked around for him and saw that he was almost to shore.

When he got to the sandy beach he held something up and said, "Come and get them!" My eyes got wide when I realized they were my swim trunks.

"Kendall! Give me those!"

He stuck his tongue out at me and said, "Only if you say that I win the surfing contest!"

I thought about it and let out a sigh. "Fine! Just give them back!"

He made his way back into the water and I slipped on my bathing suit. I pulled him close to me and gave him a kiss. "You know I'm gonna get you back for that, right?"

He smiled, "You wouldn't do that to me. I just gave you a hand job you know. You should be thanking me."

"I would be if you didn't trick me into letting you win. But I suppose it's okay since you're scared and all."

He pushed me away and looked me straight in the eyes, "I am not scared! Ok? I could kick your ass if I wanted to! I just want to focus on our relationship right now…"

I hugged him and said, "I know love. I know. Do you want to go do some island activities? We've been in here for a while."

"As long as I get to pick it!"

I laughed, "Alright. Whatever you want."

The rest of the day consisted of going on a hike that we ended up getting lost on. The trail was only supposed to be about 1 mile long but we must have walked at least 6 miles. We didn't really mind much though. It gave us a good amount of time to talk about things we never had the chance to talk about. He really opened up to me and it made me very happy that he felt like he could do that. He didn't normally tell people things but he said with me he feels safe and that made me feel safe too. When we finally made it back to the beach the sun was setting. He looked exhausted and I said, "Do you want to go to sleep? You look tired."

He shook his head, "I want to sit right here and talk to you more." He grabbed my hand and plopped down on the sand a few feet away from the water.

"The sunset looks so beautiful. Just like you."

He blushed and said, "Thanks darling. Can I ask you something?"

We lay down and looked at the sky and I replied, "Anything."

"Where do you think you'll be in ten years?"

I thought about it for a few seconds and said, "I think in ten years I may or may not be a model. I would give everything up to make the one I love happy. I would want him to live out his dream more than I would want to live out mine. His happiness would be the most important thing to me. I would come home from work and he would greet me with a kiss and ask my how my day went. Then my kids would come running up to me and I would lift them up and give them a hug and a kiss. We would sit down and eat dinner together then put the kids to bed a few hours later. I might sing them to sleep as my husband would hold my hand. Then I would go to bed with my husband by my side. I would hold him and watch him sleep and think about how wonderful he is and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Then I would wake up in the morning and his smile would be the first thing I would see. I could live the rest of my life just like that. It wouldn't matter what I did for a living or if I made a bunch of money. As long as I could take care of him forever I would be perfectly happy."

Kendall looked at me and said, "That sounds like a perfect life to me. I wish I could have something like that. Someone to love me forever and never let me go."

I turned my head to look at him and he looked at me as well. I smiled, "Can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

"I dream about that all the time. I'll go to sleep and wake up hoping that happens to me some day. And the one person that's always in that dream with me is you."

"What?" He looked shocked for some reason and I continued.

"I would give up everything for you. I would do anything for you to be able to play hockey like you've always wanted to. I would love to come home every day and see you and kiss you. I could imagine our kids being the most beautiful kids in the world. We could read them bed time stories and sing them to sleep together then go to our room and just be together. I would die to wake up to your smile every morning and to hold you every night. You're amazing and I can't imagine myself loving anyone other than you."

I saw a tear roll down his face and I wiped it off with my thumb. I cupped his cheek and said, "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry."

Before I knew it he was on top of me giving me hugs and kisses. The smile on his face was beautiful and glowing and his eyes were full of joy.

"I love you so much James. Living our lives together would just be so wonderful and the fact that you would give up everything just to make me happy just…I don't know. It makes me feel so special."

"That's because you are special Kenny. You're my baby and I would do anything for you. All I want is for you to be happy."

He kissed me once more. "You always make me happy James. Always."

We laid just like that for a while, listening to the waves and enjoying each other's warmth. It was beginning to get cold and I didn't want Kendall to get sick so I tapped his shoulder. When he didn't say anything I whispered, "Kendall? I think we should go inside now. I don't want you catching a cold." He just groaned and I laughed.

"Ok. I understand." I set him on the right side of me and stood up. I leaned over and picked him up. He looked so peaceful sleeping in my arms like this. When I made it back to our hut I gently set him down on the bed and took his shorts, shoes, and socks off. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and when I looked in the mirror I saw the biggest smile on my face. Kendall made me so happy and I couldn't believe he was mine. Still after all this time I couldn't believe that I had him. I walked back to the bed in just my boxers and lay down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight beautiful. I love you."

Then I slowly slipped away into my dreams.

"_Kenda-" His lips pressed against mine cutting my words off and he pushed me against the wall. He moved from my mouth down to my neck. He bit me several times before putting his hands under my shirt and lifting it over my head. He threw it to the side and made his way down my chest kissing every inch of skin. He put his fingers on the top of my jeans and slowly slid them off of my hips. He looked up at me and licked his lips sending a shiver down my spine. He started to kiss my clothed erection and I moaned in pleasure. "Kendall…please just do it. No more teasing. I need y-" Before I knew it my boxers were on the floor next to my jeans and his mouth was around my erection. He moved up and down my length getting faster and faster. "I'm gonna- ngh." I felt him run his tongue along the tip once more and I screamed out his name as I came inside of his mouth. I was breathing fast and mumbled, "Kendall…That was amazing." He smiled and kissed me passionately. "God you're so beautiful." I smiled and he whispered, "And you're perfect." He paused for a few seconds and added, "And tasty." He licked his lips and rested his head on my chest. We laid there for a little while and he yelled, "James! James! Wake up!"_

I sat up in the bed and looked over to see Kendall staring at me and smiling. I said, "Good morning love. How was your sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully." He laughed and looked down, "And I see you didn't sleep too bad yourself."

I looked down to see that my boxers were down and I was covered in cum. I blushed and pulled the sheets over my lower half.

He kissed my forehead and said, "So, who were you dreaming about?"

I stuttered, "I umm…I, I…You."

He chuckled, "Well I think that's very hot. I love how hot and bothered I can make you. Even when I'm not awake."

"You were sleeping?"

"At one point. Then I heard you scream my name and the next thing I know you're exploding." He laughed and I blushed once again. "It's ok. I like the fact that you dream about me. I've had wet dreams about you before. It's not wrong."

"It's not wrong. It's just embarrassing when you get caught."

He hugged me. "Now now. Don't be all pouty. I just hope I can make you that excited when we actually do that later."

My eyes got wide and I stuttered, "L-later?"

"Yea. I want to see your face when you're in my mouth." He winked and said, "Your blushing is so cute."

I blushed again – _stupid Kendall being all cute and making me blush_ – and said, "I'm gonna go wash up."

I went to the bathroom to wash the cum off of my body and I heard the door open.

Kendall peeked his head in and said, "Babe? Can we go boating today?"

"That depends."

He raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

"On whether or not you'll have a romantic dinner date with me after that."

He smiled and walked up behind me to give me a hug. "I love you, James."

"I love you too, Kendall."

I looked in the mirror and saw him looking down. "What are you doing babe?"

He laughed, "Staring at your ass."

"I knew you only loved me for my body." I turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"I do not. But you know you should always stay fit. It's a pretty damn good bonus."

**So this chapter was a little iffy for me. But this whole story is iffy to me. Lol. Anyways I sort of ended it crappy but I hope you all still liked it. Let me know what you think. ^_^**


	13. Big Time Dinner

**Okie dokie. I know updating is a little terrible right now which shouldn't really be a surprise. BUT I am very sorry for how long it's been taking me. I've had a lot on my mind lately. I'm sure you all know but Logan's birthday is tomorrow. Well it'll be past his birthday by the time I get this posted. Anyways, I decided I might go back to some Cargan in this story just for our little Logie. Lol. Which means I'll be starting to do P. . It needs to happen anyway so whatever. I'll do the Kames too but I just want to get back to them sometimes too. I hope you all like it and stuff. Don't hold back on the criticism. I can take it. Haha. Well love you all and had a good Logan's birthday! **

Carlos POV:

"I hope Kendall and James are having a good time." My boyfriend looked up from the book he was reading and turned his attention to me. He had been worried about them for some reason and just wished he could call them or something. I honestly wish he could too just so he would stop worrying so fucking much. I wouldn't be surprised if he went to find them. It was getting a tiny bit out of hand.

I washed the dish soap off of my hands and walked out of the kitchen to the dinner table. I pulled the chair out a little and took a seat across from him then grabbed his hand in mine. "Logan, look at me." He turned his head so it was facing me but didn't look at me. I put my index finger under his chin and pushed it up until he was looking into my eyes. "You need to stop worrying about Kendall and James. They'll be fine. They're big boys and can take care of themselves. Ok?" He nodded to say that he understood but I knew he wouldn't let this go. "Logie, I want to take you out ok? I need you to relax and focus on school and us. Not them. They obviously love each other and if something went wrong we would know about it by now. So just take a deep breath and focus."

He faked a smile and said, "Ok. I'll try. You know how I am though. I guess I just need to start being more positive."

"If you don't replace that fake smile with a real one then I'm going to punish you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? You're going to punish me? I'm soooo scared." He rolled his eyes and I smiled.

He looked back down at his book and I leaped across the table and started tickling him.

"Los stop!" He stopped screaming to laugh and he tried to push me off but I was sitting on top of him. We ended up on the floor and by this time he was begging for me to stop.

"I'm not stopping! Not until you stop worrying!"

He laughed, "O-ok! Just stop!"

"Promise that you'll stop!"

"I- haha- I promise!"

I held my pinky out. "Pinky promise!"

"Los! Come on!"

I put my pinky in front of his face. "Do it or there will be no stopping!"

Eventually he connected his pinky with mine and we both kissed our hands. I stopped tickling him and laughed when I realized that his shirt had somehow ended up on the other side of the room.

He blushed and asked, "Can you get off of me now please?"

I shook my head no and let my body fall on top of his. He let out a huff not expecting me to just throw all of my weight onto him.

He quietly said, "Carlos. I can't breathe."

I sat back up and looked down at him. He was so damn cute. I could just pinch his cheeks. I must have started smiling a lot because he furrowed his eyebrows and interrupted me admiring him.

"Babe? What are you smiling at?"

I smiled more and replied, "You of course."

"Umm…why?"

"Because you're just so beautiful."

He blushed again and let out a tiny laugh, "Why thank you."

I leaned down to kiss him and pulled away after a little while. "I love you so much Logie."

He finally smiled his adorable smile. "I love you too Los. So much."

I got off of him and laid next to him on the floor. I put my arms around him and pulled him in so his head was resting on my chest. I couldn't wait to make him mine forever. Just a little longer and I could marry him and we could start our perfect life.

James POV:

We decided to go on the boat first thing in the morning. I wanted to go deep sea fishing but Kendall decided that he just wanted to relax and try to get a tan. I looked over at him laying down on a lounge chair with his hands behind his head. He was wearing long black jean shorts that I was pretty sure were skinny jeans at one point, a green flannel with a white t shirt underneath, a gray beanie, and his favorite Ray ban sunglasses.

I laughed and shook my head, "You're never going to tan wearing all of those clothes Kendall."

He pushed his sunglasses down a tad bit so I could see his eyes and replied, "Well excuse me sir but I think I'm getting quite tan just like that. Besides, it's perfect weather for these clothes."

I threw my hands in the air, "Kendall! It's like 100 degrees out here!"

"Not everybody likes to show off their body every second of the day James."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm in my bathing suit. It's not like I'm naked."

"Pfft. Maybe not yet. I wouldn't doubt that you would strip down to nothing if you got "hot" enough."

I smiled, "You would like if I did that wouldn't you?"

He leaned back again and I could tell that he just didn't want me to see the blush appearing on his face. I walked over and straddled him. "You know Kenny, it would be pretty sexy to get a little naughty on this boat, don't you think?" I winked at him and he attempted to push me off.

"James, stop. Just go fish."

I gave him my best pouty face and he pushed me again.

"You know that face doesn't work on me."

I whined, "But Keeeennnnndddaaallllllll!"

"James! I am not letting you get me all hot and bothered while we're on this boat! There are other people on here!"

I sighed, "Fine. But you owe me."

"Mhm. Sure I do."

"At least take some of your clothes off. I mean seriously. You're one white mother fucker and I think that tan is sounding pretty good for you right now."

He gave me a glare that made me want to run away but on the other hand he looked so damn fine when he was angry. I just wanted to rip those clothes off for him. A smile appeared on my face and he got a confused look on his face.

"James? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I just sat there still straddling him and quickly pinned his hands together against the seat. With my other hand I grabbed his flannel and pried it off of his body.

He started yelling rather loudly trying to get me to stop and I just kept going. When he wouldn't stop yelling I paused for a second and said, "Kendall, you're causing a scene."

"I'm causing a scene?! You're the one trying to strip me in front of all these people!"

I shrugged, "I'm just trying to help you get tan like you wanted to. I'm not harming you one bit."

"Can you please get off?"

I shook my head no and he sighed, "I'll take my shirt off and change into my bathing suit if you get off of me."

I slowly got off and he asked, "Did you put my bathing suit in your bag before we left?"

I nodded so he grabbed the bag and headed to the bathroom. After a few minutes of waiting for him to come back I got impatient and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

I heard him mumble, "Somebody is in here. I'll be out in a little bit."

I replied, "Oh. It's ok. I'll join you in there. I don't mind."

I heard him give a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god it's you James. I think you grabbed the wrong bathing suit."

I smiled, "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I put the right one in there. Open the door and give me the bag. I'll check."

He cracked the door open a little bit and handed me the duffle bag. I laughed when I looked in the bag because he was so naive. Of course I switched out his bathing suit for the speedo I had bought for him. I bought it and hell I was going to put it into some use. Since he thought I made a mistake he put his clothes in the bag for some reason. So at that moment I couldn't help but imagine him looking all flustered and naked in the bathroom.

"Babe? Are you still there?"

I replied, "Oh yea. I'm still here. I found your bathing suit."

"Thank you! Can I have it?"

"Sure. Open the door and I'll hand it to you."

He opened the door a tiny bit and I slipped the speedo into the crack.

"James, this isn't my suit. I'm not wearing this."

"Yes it is and yes you are. I'll be waiting for you out there. Can't wait to see you."

As I was walking away I could hear him screaming for me to come back and to give him his clothes back. I knew I was being cruel but I just laughed and sat down next to my fishing pole. He may think that his body isn't great but I think its perfection. He still hadn't come out after 15 minutes and I started to grow worried. Maybe I shouldn't make him do this if he isn't ready. I don't want him to freak out and have an anxiety attack or something. As I was about to get up and give him his clothes I saw him walk out of the bathroom and towards the chair he was occupying before.

"Damn." I said it mostly to myself but he must have heard it because he was blushing once again. "You look fucking sexy."

His face got redder and I pulled him in for a heated kiss. His lips tasted so good on mine. They were so soft and perfect. Every time his lips met mine I melted. I wonder what those lips would feel like all over my body. God that would be so fucking hot.

He pulled away and I whimpered at the loss. He had a big smile on his face and I gave him a confused look.

"What are you smiling at?"

He looked down and I felt my face grow hot.

"I umm…I was thinking about…things."

He smirked, "Oh I'm sure you were. Maybe we can do those things later." He winked and palmed me through my bathing suit. I let out a moan and he walked back to his chair.

_God dammit Kendall! Why do you do these things to me?! Tonight's dinner has to be absolutely perfect._

Kendall POV:

I was in the bathroom washing up after our long day out on the boat. James was still gone trying to get the chef at the resort to cook the fish he had caught. To my surprise he caught quite a lot of fish. I didn't think he could actually fish but I really shouldn't have been surprised. He was good at everything and I was sure he had gone on a fishing trip with his parents before on one of their extremely expensive vacations. I was still pretty upset because he made me wear that stupid speedo. It was actually kind of comfortable though and I did get a really nice tan. I hopped out of the shower and stood there looking at myself in the mirror. _Dammit. I forgot my towel and clothes. _I face palmed myself and let out a sigh.

"James! Babe! I need my towel! Can you grab it for me?"

After I got no response for a good 30 seconds or so I cracked open the door to see if he just wanted me to walk out so he could stare at my nakedness. I pushed the door open more and saw that he wasn't back yet. What was taking him so long? Surely they wouldn't mind cooking some fish for us. I shrugged and walked out to see that my towel was placed nicely on the foot of the bed. When I got closer to it I noticed it had a folded piece of paper taped onto it. I took it off and set it aside while I wrapped my towel around my waist. I picked up the note and unfolded it.

_Hey there Beautiful,_

_ I bet you look so adorable wrapped up in your towel. You always do. I wish I could kiss you right now. I left you something to wear for our dinner date in the closet. Put it on and meet me for dinner. You'll know where to go. Trust me. I'll see you soon. Better hurry. You wouldn't want to keep me waiting too long would you?_

_ XOXO James_

I raised my eyebrow and walked over to the closet. I opened the doors and there was a nice suit. How did he do this without me noticing? How did he know my size? I shook my head and took it out of the closet and went back into the bathroom. It took me about 5 minutes to get dressed. He seemed to forget a tie and I remembered that he had brought a few with him. I went over to the dresser he had put his clothes in and the third one I opened had an assortment of ties in it. I smiled loving how prepared he was. On the top of the ties was another note. It was written on a green post it note with black ink.

_Babe,_

_ I hope you found this one. Lol. I didn't mean to hide it on you but I wanted you to pick out your own tie. I know you like to. I brought like 15 different ones just for you. It doesn't matter which one you pick. You look great in anything. Once you're ready go to the lobby and find the hostess that showed us to our room the first day. She'll tell you what you need to know._

_ XOXO James_

I put the note down and found a wonderful plaid green tie. I guessed he had put it on top of the pile on purpose since it was my favorite. I grabbed it and put it on quickly then hurried out the door and to the lobby. When I walked through the doors I saw the little hostess sitting at the front desk. She saw me coming towards her and smiled. When I reached the desk she handed me another note and said, "You look wonderful! Have fun!"

"Can you tell me exactly what's going on?"

She shook her head, "Mr. Maslow asked me not to say anything. He just wanted me to give you that note." She pointed to the piece of paper and I nodded.

"Well thank you." I smiled and walked away.

I opened the note hoping that it would tell me good directions. I was terrible at things like this. It was really cute though and the thought of him going through all of this trouble to make me happy made me, well, happy. I looked down at the words written in black ink.

_Cutie,_

_ So you've managed to get dressed. Good job. Lol. That hostess is a nice one. I hope she didn't say anything that she wasn't supposed to. You've almost made it back to me. One more note after this. Your next note is somewhere we've spent most of our time on this vacation. Good luck. You'll figure it out. You're smart. _

_ XOXO James_

I sighed and said to myself, "Nice clue James. I'm never going to figure out where to go. We've been in a bunch of places. Think Kendall, think."

I stood there for a few minutes thinking of all the places we had been to during our vacation. Then I remembered that we had spent most of our time in the ocean. I started walking to the beach and when I got closer to the water I saw a surf board standing up on the shore. I ran towards it and noticed that it was the same surf board that James used to teach me. I also noticed that there was a Latino man holding the board up. He smiled at me and I smiled back. _What's with everyone smiling here? Whatever. _He pointed the board and there was a post it stuck on it. I took it off and read it quickly.

_Kendahlia, _

_ Hey gorgeous. I bet you look stunning right now under the moonlight. If you walk down the beach you'll find me waiting for you. It's not too far. Just keep walking until you see it._

_ XOXO James_

I stuffed the note into my pocket and when I looked up the man was pointing down the beach.

I asked, "Is that the way I'm supposed to go?"

He nodded and I said my thanks. It was really dark outside now and I wondered how James expected me to see him when it was so dark out. I could barely see anything and it's not like he was glow in the dark. I laughed at that for some reason and just kept walking. After a good 5 minutes of walking I saw something bright up ahead. I walked a little faster and saw that it was a gazebo with white lights all around it and tiki torches put up outside of it. I could see a table in the middle of the gazebo with a white table cloth and candles lit in the center. It looked absolutely beautiful and I couldn't believe he had gone through all of this trouble. That's when I realized that James was nowhere in sight. Maybe I was in the wrong place. There are a lot of couples here and it could be that I didn't walk far enough. I began to take a step further when I felt someone's arms around my waist. They set their chin on top of my head. I tried to turn around but they wouldn't let me.

"I was right. You do look absolutely stunning. I haven't even seen your face yet and you already took my breath away."

That was definitely my James. He voice was so soothing and peaceful.

I started talking but it came out quieter than I thought, "I bet you look much more stunning than I do."

He chuckled, "I doubt it but I guess you have to turn around and see for yourself."

I slowly turned around and it took a while to take it all in. He looked so wonderful. It took all of my strength not to attack him right there. I could tell he was thinking the same thing too. The look in his eyes was full of lust but I could also see how happy he was at the time. I loved him so much and I could see that he loved me just as much.

I hugged him for a moment and then pulled away to look into his eyes. "I can't believe you did all of this for me. This is absolutely wonderful. Did you set this entire thing up by yourself?"

"I had a little help from a few people. Let's go sit down."

He grabbed my hand and led me into the gazebo. He pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. I guess I had a bigger smile on my face than I thought I did because when he sat down across from me he said, "I wish you would smile like that all the time. I love your smile. You look like a little kid at Disney World right now."

I blushed, "Well that's what I feel like. You have no idea how happy I am right now. You make me so happy."

He smiled bigger and grabbed my hands into his. "I would say this night can't get better for me but that's a lie. I have more planned."

"What else could you have planned in this short amount of time?"

He put his hand in the air and waved. I raised my eyebrows. I had no idea what he was doing and then three men dressed in nice clothes came into the gazebo and placed an assortment of king crab, steak, lobster, and sautéed vegetables in front of us. My eyes got wide because honestly this had to cost a fortune. One of the men then placed fancy wine glasses in front of us and poured Champaign into them.

They stood in a line next to us with their hands behind their backs and all said at once, "Anything else sir?"

James smiled, "No thank you. We're ok for now. You can go."

They left in a line and once they were gone James said, "Are you going to eat?"

I nodded and tried a bite of everything. It was all so delicious and I didn't know what I wanted most. James moved his chair closer to me and started to feed me.

I hummed at how wonderful all this food tasted. "You don't have to feed me, darling."

"I know. I want to."

I shrugged and we took turns eating all of the food. A half hour later all of the food was pretty much devoured and I was completely full.

"Ready for desert babe?"

"Desert? I barely ate that."

He chuckled, "Come on! Please! You won't regret it."

I sighed, "Ok. But if I throw up on you, you can't get mad."

"I won't. I promise."

He waved his hand once more and the men brought out our desert. It was just as delicious as the dinner and he was right, I didn't regret it. After a little while of just talking and laughing about stupid things we used to do together he asked, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

I nodded and he got up and took my hand. I got out of my seat and we headed out towards the water. We walked in silence for a little bit and then he said, "This vacation has been wonderful. I can't believe we have to go home in two days."

"I know. I've had so much fun. It's been the best time of my life. You're amazing."

"Thanks Darling but I think you're the one that's amazing. You're so perfect to me and I wouldn't want to ever be without you."

I blushed but I was thankful he couldn't see it in the darkness. The clouds had cleared out and the moonlight gleaming off of the water was just a glorious sight. "I wish I could just stay with you forever James. You make me feel so special."

"You are special."

We kept walking for a bit and then I broke the silence, "It's such a beautiful night."

He stopped and held both of my hands. He looked into my eyes and said, "Not nearly as beautiful as you my dear."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. It was such a sweet and gentle kiss. It was just as perfect as he was. Just as perfect as this whole night had been.

We pulled apart and he pointed behind me, "Look at that. The water just glows over there."

I turned around and looked at the ocean. He was right. It was breath taking. I turned back around and James wasn't there. Where the hell did he go? Just when I was about to walk away to find him I looked down. He was down on one knee with a small velvet box in his hand. My eyes started to water at the sight and I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

He began to talk and the tears started to fall, "Kendall, I have loved you for a long long time. I know I never really say it but I do. This vacation has been the best time I have ever had. Being with you just makes me so happy and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I know it's only been 6 months but I just don't know what I would do without you in my life. So what do you say Kendall? Will you make my dream come true? Will you marry me?"

I whispered a yes and fell into his arms. He slipped the ring onto my finger and I began to cry into his shoulder. I kissed him passionately and pushed him down to the ground. I didn't care if we were dressed in fancy clothes I wanted him to know that I needed him as much as he needed me. We kissed for what felt like hours and when we pulled apart he looked at me. I saw tears in his eyes as well and I rubbed them away with my thumb.

"God I love you. You're amazing Kendall."

Right then I pushed him back down and we made love on the beach all night. We left everything else behind. It was just us and the moonlight.

**OK! So I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I think it's the longest one yet but I don't really know for sure. I hope you all enjoyed it though. I know it took a while but that's that. Haha. Tell me your thoughts and all of that! **


	14. Big Time Lovers

**So I got some good feedback on the last chapter and thank you very much to everyone that reviewed! I love you so much! Lol. Well I'm going to try to make this chapter decent and if it's not then you can yell at me and do whatever the hell you want to me. Haha. Feedback is feedback. I'm not really in the zone to write at the moment but I'm really going to try. I think most of you liked the whole proposal thing just because it wasn't expected which is what I was going for. Let me know what you think of this chapter though and I'm probably going to put more Cargan up in this thing. I think it needs it. Enjoy! Please review and all that good stuff! **

James POV:

I heard the sounds of waves and felt a cold breeze wash over me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun coming up and I looked down to see Kendall sleeping. His head was lying on my chest and I had my arms around his body. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. He was so fucking beautiful. Even though I knew that he was I just couldn't get over the fact that someone could be as beautiful as him. I just stared at him for a little while to take in how breath taking he was and that's when I realized we were still naked. I chuckled and moved over carefully trying not to wake him. I reached for my suit jacket that was lying in the sand behind me and I covered him up. Another cold breeze washed over us and I saw him shivering. I pulled him in closer to me to keep him as warm as possible. He buried his head into my chest and hummed a little. I smiled, thankful that I could make him feel comfortable. I noticed it had gotten much brighter since I had been focusing on him and realized that the sun was now high in the air. There were seagulls making their obnoxious noises and I could also hear people far off in the distance. I didn't know where they were but decided that it would be a little odd if they passed us while we were like this. I would stay like this forever but I would rather not get in trouble for public nudity or something stupid like that. I gently tapped Kendall's shoulder and he stirred.

I heard him mumble something like, "Five more minutes mom…"

I smiled, "Get up sleepy head. The other couples at the resort might not want to see us lying naked on this beach you know."

He slowly looked up at me with tired eyes. "Why not? I would like to come across your naked self on a beach."

"But would you want to come across my naked self on a beach with someone that wasn't you?"

He vigorously shook his head no and I kissed him on the forehead and said, "Good because neither would I."

He smiled and I started to stand up. He pulled me back down for a kiss and said, "Do we have to go? Can't we just stay here?"

"Come on Mr. Sexy Pants. Once we get to our room we can lie down and you can kiss me all you want."

He finally let me stand up and I walked a few feet over to grab the rest of our clothes. After I handed his to him we both started to get dressed and walk back to the room. We walked about half way there and I grabbed his hand to make him stop moving. He raised his eyebrows, confused as to what I was doing. Before he could protest I picked him up bridal style and started to carry him back to our room.

He laughed, "James! What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying my lovely fiancé! What else would I be doing?"

He smiled and looked at his left hand where his engagement ring resided. "I can't believe this is actually happening. I didn't even see it coming."

"Good. It was supposed to be spontaneous." I stopped talking for a second then continued, "But what do you mean you can't believe it? I obviously love you and want to be with you forever. Did I not make that clear before?"

He looked up at me with those gorgeous green eyes of his and said, "You made it very clear. I just didn't think that you would want to make that dream come true so soon."

I shook my head, "Why would I wait? I know who I want to be with for the rest of my life. I know you're the only one that I will ever love so why would I hold off on something so wonderful. I want to wake up to you every day and the sooner I can make that happen the better my life will be."

I was now walking up onto the dock with my fiancé still in my arms. It's going to take me a while to get used to that one. Fiancé. What a wonderful thing to think about. I made my way through the doorway into our room and looked down at him. I smiled when I realized that he had fallen asleep in my arms. I gently laid him down on the bed and took off his jacket and shirt. I saw that his feet didn't have shoes on them and figured that he must have accidentally forgotten them. I shrugged and grabbed the blanket to cover him up. I walked over to the window and looked out at the wonderful view of the ocean. It was beautiful but still not as beautiful as Kendall. I chuckled thinking of the time that I thought he had fallen out of this window somehow. It was really an absurd thought now that I was just thinking about it. It was pretty much impossible for someone to just fall out of this hut and into the ocean below. I guess if he wanted to throw himself out of it then he could but that was also absurd for two good reasons. One: he said he loved me and would never leave me, and two: he was extremely afraid of heights. He was going to have to get over that last one because I've got my heart set on skydiving and I'm definitely going to take him with me. I can picture him screaming at me for even thinking of putting him up in a plane with a parachute strapped to him. It made me laugh and I turned around to stare at my sleeping boyfriend once more. I made my way over to him, each step taking another piece of clothing off until I was just in my underwear. I slipped under the covers next to him and that woke him up.

He turned to look at me and said, "Is it bed time yet?"

I nodded, "Yes darling. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

He smiled, "Ok. But I need these off first."

He removed his pants and threw them on the floor next to the bed.

I asked, "Better?"

"Much better. Now I can be closer to you."

He came closer to me until his back was against my chest and my arms were around him tight.

I whispered, "I could definitely get used to this."

"Good because now that you have me you're not getting rid of me. This is how it's going to be for a very long time."

I laughed, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

He sighed, "Me either." I saw his eyes start to slowly close and before I knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

I kissed his hair and quietly said, "I love you, Kendall soon-to-be Maslow."

A few seconds later I heard him mumble, "I love you too, Jamesy."

Carlos POV:

"Logan, are you just going to sit there and watch tv while I do all of the work?"

He didn't take his eyes off of the tv but he still replied to my question, "Yea. You told me to relax and stop worrying and that's exactly what I'm doing. I don't even see the point in cleaning the whole place anyways. They don't care if it's dirty and they won't be back for another day."

I rolled my eyes, "Why would I wait until the last minute to clean this place? I don't want to rush myself. And if I went on vacation I would like the apartment to be clean when I got home."

"That's because you're a neat freak and you can't stand anything being dirty for a long time. Well, you like some things dirty."

I didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking and I just shook my head. He was surprisingly a very sexual person. He really didn't seem like but once you go to know him it was a little…intense. Logan was a very organized person but when it came to cleaning he was very unorganized. For some reason he despised the little chore and I couldn't stand it. Kendall was the same way though and I knew once he got his own place he would have to start picking up after himself. Logan on the other hand had me to clean everything for him. I was surprised that I didn't have to bathe him. He turned around on the couch and looked at me with his big brown eyes.

He put on his pouty face and said, "Los, come sit next to me."

"I have to clean up your messes Logan."

"Pllleeeeaaaasssseeee!"

I shook my head and he turned back around to pout some more and cross his arms. I knew he was just trying to make me feel guilty but it wasn't going to work.

"Pout all you want Logie. It's not going to work."

"Why do you hate me?" He sounded really sad now and I actually did start to feel a tad bit guilty. I really hadn't spent any time with him today and I knew it was probably bothering him.

I sighed and walked over to the couch and took a seat next to my whining boyfriend.

"Los! You came back to me!" He flung his body at me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was. It was hard to be mad at him.

"Yea yea."

He started kissing me and palming me through my sweat pants. I let out a moan and could feel him smile into the kiss. He moved down to my neck where he started to nip me over and over again. I loved how his mouth felt on me. Every inch of skin was craving for him now and by the time he made his way to my shoulder I was practically begging for him to touch me more. I wanted to feel his mouth around my cock. I wanted him to suck me and never stop. I started moaning more and more as these thoughts ran through my head. He put his hands on the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled it off and threw it on the floor next to us. He pushed me down so I was now on my back and he was on top straddling me. He leaned down to start kissing my chest and I felt his hand make its way into my pants. He gently rubbed me through my boxers and it was driving me crazy.

"Logan, please…"

He started to move his hand slower over my clothed erection. I had a love hate relationship with how well he could tease me. I knew in a few seconds he would have me wrapped around his finger. I would do anything he wanted me to without any thought. He bit down hard on my neck and I moved my hips forward so they were rubbing against his. I could tell that he was hard and the friction between us felt amazing.

"Please Logie. Just do something."

Before I knew it his hand was under my boxers and he was gripping my now extremely hardened member in his hand. It sent a wave of pleasure through my body as he started pumping me faster and faster. The louder I moaned the faster he went. I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I yelled out his name as I came all over his fist. He pulled his hand out from my pants and licked his fingers clean with a seductive smile on his face.

He winked and got up, "I'll go make us some dinner while you wash up." He looked at me once more before going into the kitchen.

I laid there speechless for a few minutes before I got up and walked to our bedroom. He was so fucking hot and it seemed like that little event didn't even affect him one bit while I was practically dying under his touch. When it came to sex he always just seemed so controlling. I loved it. I never worried about if I would hurt him during sex because I felt like he would be the one doing the hurting. I wonder what it would be like if he topped. My eyes got wide and I shivered at the thought. That would leave me with a lot of pain. I laughed and walked to the bathroom with a new pair of underwear and sweats. When I came out after a nice hot shower I could smell something delicious coming from the other room. Logan wasn't really the best chef around if you know what I mean but this was actually making me hungry. I walked into the kitchen to see a nice chicken dinner with wine set out on the table. I smiled and looked over at Logan who was getting some things out of the fridge to make a salad. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"That looks and smells delicious Babe." I kissed his neck and he smiled.

"Well I tried. I know my cooking sucks most of the time but I figured that it can't be too hard to make chicken."

I laughed, "I think it's going to be wonderful."

He turned around and put his forehead against mine. He whispered, "I love you, Los."

I smiled, "I love you too, Logie." I placed a soft kiss on his lips and said, "I also love what happened on the couch."

He chuckled, "I knew you would. I know how much you love being teased by me."

"Well it is one of my favorite activities."

He kissed my nose, "We'll do you're other favorite activities later." He winked, "But right now I need to finish this salad so we can enjoy my possibly good dinner."

I nodded in agreement and poured some wine into our glasses. It was really going to be a spectacular evening.

Kendall POV:

It was our last day of vacation and I was growing sad that it was coming to an end. The most amazing things had happened to me at this resort and now I never wanted to leave. I would have to make it a point that we come back sometime after we had more money. Of course James had a shit ton of money that his parents gave him but I wanted to be able to pay for some stuff too. Maybe the next time I come back here I'll be Mr. Kendall Francis Maslow. I sighed thinking of how wonderful that sounded to me. James really surprised me with everything that happened during this week. Not just with the proposal but really _everything_. I had never been so relaxed and happy in my entire life. I had found out earlier that he had hired someone to take pictures of us while we were here and that made me very relieved. I wanted to be able to look at pictures of us and think of all the things we had done. He said that there are pictures of us surfing, having dinner, swimming, going on the boat, some parts of our hike, and more. He assured me that there was none of our romantic evening after dinner though and that made me even more relieved. I was now walking down the beach looking at the ocean. James was still worn out from our night and wanted to take a quick nap so I decided to enjoy the scenery. I went up to the water and stood there with just my feet in the ocean. I was watching a bird trying to catch fish or something off in the distance and it was actually pretty amusing. I shuddered though as I watched it dive bomb into the water and come back up with its prey. I hated birds and being close to them gave me the creeps. I averted my attention to the clear sky. There were no clouds in sight, just the bright sun shining down on the world. It was so peaceful out here. I wish it was just like this at home. Maybe one day we could get a cottage or something around here. I doubted that would happen but I could always dream. I already had one dream come true this week. I smiled at that thought and looked down at my feet and the sand and water in between my toes when something slammed into me and I flew right into the water.

I screamed, "What the hell?!"

I then turned to my right and saw James sitting in the water laughing his ass off. I glared at him and he laughed more.

"Your face was so fucking funny! Oh my god!"

Still glaring at him I said, "Oh really? Was it really that funny?"

He shook his head up and down and I tackled him making him fall back into the water. He came back up and spit the salty ocean water out his of his mouth. Ugh. That was a gross taste. Too bad he deserved it. I smirked when I saw the look of disgust on his face and he smiled.

"Damn you for being so cute. I can't stay mad at you."

I splashed him and said, "Well maybe if you wouldn't have attacked me I wouldn't have made you drink this nasty water."

He swam over to me and gave me a sweet kiss. When he pulled away I put my head on his chest and murmured, "I don't want to go home yet. I'm not ready to leave this place."

He put his arms around me and hugged me tight. "We'll come back. I promise."

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head making me smile and even blush a little. He could always make me blush by just the smallest gesture.

After a few minutes of staying like that he pushed me away and put his hands on my shoulders. "We have to go pack. It's getting late and we have to leave early in the morning."

I put on my best pouty face and he chuckled a little bit. "It's ok my darling Kendall Bear. After we finish packing and stuff we can come sit on the beach and watch the sunset. How does that sound?"

I smiled, "It sounds absolutely wonderful."

We walked back to the room and this time when he carried me I didn't fall asleep, I just watched him smiling the whole way back.

**Hmm…Ok. Comments? Suggestions? Reviews? All that good stuff please. I need to know what you guys are thinking! Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. I love you all and hope you have a good morning or night or afternoon depending on when you read this. Hope this wasn't too bad! **


	15. Big Time Talk

**I hope you guys know that I love you. Lol. It took me a while to write this terrible chapter for some reason. Honestly it's not even important. It kind of is but I don't know. Let me know what you guys think. Sorry for the delay. I love you all!**

James POV:

Kendall was sulking in the shower, getting ready to leave the resort. He really didn't want to leave but we couldn't extend our stay. I tried to get us the room longer but the smiley hostess said that there was another couple that the room would be have to be ready for by the next day. I had promised Kendall that we would be back as soon as we could and that made him smile. Now that we had to be gone in less than two hours he was dreading getting out of the shower. I sauntered over to the bathroom door and gently knocked on it.

"Kendall, are you ok?"

I heard a groan and opened the door. "Babe, it's going to be ok. Besides, don't you miss Carlos and Logan?"

He quietly replied, "Of course I miss them. I just wanted to stay a little bit longer. I love it here."

"I know darling. But we also have to go back to work so we have money to come back."

With that he let out a loud groan and I laughed.

"Alright. How about we go ice skating when we get back? Would that cheer you up?"

He poked his head out from behind the shower curtain and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. "You would do that?"

I ruffled his wet hair and said, "Of course I would. Anything for you. We'll drive back home from the airport, grab our skates and go."

A big smile appeared on his face which caused a big smile to appear on my face as well. He was so adorable when he acted like a little kid. He was always adorable but when he acted like that it just enhanced his adorableness. He turned the shower off and jumped out. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I took my comb from off of the counter by the sink and ran it through his hair a few times.

"You look ravishing my dear."

He looked up at me and said, "I'm not even wearing any clothes yet."

I smirked, "You don't need clothes to look good. I personally prefer you without them."

He sent me a glare and I put my hands in front of me to protect myself from being hit.

"Yeah. You better watch out. I know where you sleep at night."

I laughed and pulled him into a big hug. "You're so devious."

He turned around and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled away and grabbed my hand to lead me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and watched him take out a pair of plaid boxers, black skinny jeans, a blue plaid button up shirt, a black tie, and a black tank top from his suitcase.

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "You're going to wear that on the plane?"

He looked at me and nodded, "Yea. Why?"

I shrugged, "I thought it just might be uncomfortable. I'm wearing sweats, a tank top, and a hoodie."

"I want to look good."

"Ok but don't come running to me when you have to sit through hours of discomfort."

He walked over and kissed me on the forehead. "Babe, I'll be fine."

I gave him a nod and zipped up his suitcase. After he had finished getting dressed he joined me on the bed. I looked over at him and he just seemed so happy. His beautiful green eyes were glowing and he had a big smile on his face. How could I not be in love with him? As I was staring at him I thought of something that I had been wanting to ask him.

"Kendall?"

"Yea, James?"

I sighed, "Before we came on this vacation did you ever think we would be together?"

"Do you want to know the truth?"

I nodded and he took a deep breath. "Honestly, no. I thought you were too good for me." He put his hand on my knee and took another breath before continuing. "That day when we were in the bedroom and I sort of sexually harassed you was just all lust for me. I kind of knew you liked me and I took advantage of that. I went after what I wanted and all that I wanted from you was sex. At that point in time I had no intention of ever dating you. That makes me a terrible person. Or at least I feel like it does." He slowly shook his head as if he was ashamed of himself.

"Kendall, it's-" I wanted to tell him that it was ok but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Just let me continue." I nodded to show him that I understood that he needed to get this all out into the open. "I have never had a relationship that meant something. I've seen you with people that you truly did have feelings for and I wanted that. I was so mad that you could have that and I couldn't. I wanted to be happy too. I knew that I was jealous but I just got confused. I thought I was jealous of you and how wonderful your life was but I was wrong. I was jealous of the people who had you. All of the people that you have ever kissed or touched you intimately, those were the people I really envied. I was sad that I couldn't be one of those people, and I didn't realize that until after the fact. You are so wonderful and all of this time that I've spent envying you has been a waste. I could have asked you out years ago instead of moping over your perfection. But I'm sorry about that and now that we're together I regret it every day. I'm sorry for being so stupid, James. You deserve the best and I'm sorry that I can't give you that. I can try though. I'll try for you."

I had a lot to say after that. I had so many questions that I had wanted to ask but instead of making it more complicated I just asked the three most important questions on my mind.

"Ok. I just have three questions. And I want you to be honest. Ok?"

He shook his head yes and I continued, " First question: Why did you lead me on like that? I mean we were friends so why would you want to hurt me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted you to know that I was better than all those other people put together. I wanted you to be jealous of people I was around for once." He smirked, "And that was two questions."

I tried not to smile but a tiny one crept onto my face and I rolled my eyes at him. He chucked a little and I said, "Ok. That makes sense I guess. Next question: When did you realize that you were jealous of other people and not me?"

He thought for a little bit and I could tell he was thinking very hard by the cute thinking look he had on his face. I stifled a laugh because I thought his head might pop off of his body from all of that thinking. After another minute of so he answered.

"Surfing."

"What?"

"I realized I was jealous of others when we were surfing. Or when you were teaching me how to surf actually. I had you all to myself and it felt amazing. I felt special for once and it just made me feel happy. You know? You always make me feel that way. I just took a while to figure that out."

I smiled, "I'm glad I can do that for you." I leaned down and kissed him. When I pulled back I saw that he was blushing so I couldn't resist pinching his cheeks.

He mumbled, "Stop it, James."

I laughed and pulled him in for a hug. He whispered, "What's the third question?"

"It's stupid. I think I know the answer anyways."

"You can ask me."

"I was just going to ask if you love me."

He looked up at me with those gorgeous irises, "Only more than anything."

I kissed him once more before we got up and headed out the door to catch our flight.

Carlos POV:

"Carlos get up! We have to get ready for James and Kendall! We're taking them out to dinner, remember?"

I pulled the blanket over my head and mumbled, "Just a few more minutes. You kept me up all night Logie."

He ripped the blanket off of me and threw it onto the floor. Our bedroom was freezing and I just wanted a few more minutes of sleep. Why wouldn't he let me sleep? Suddenly his hands were wrapped around my ankles and I was thrown off of the bed with a thud.

I gave him a glare and said, "Ow! Logan! I want to sleep!"

"It's already past noon Carlos. They're going to be here in about 2 hours and I think they would like to see you awake instead of snoring. Besides, we haven't seen them in a while and I want to hear all about their little bonding experience."

I sighed, "Why? It's not like anything amazing happened. They probably just went surfing and had sex in the ocean or something. I don't want to hear about those kinds of experiences. I would rather _have _those experiences myself." I winked at him and he blushed.

He shook his head, "Well if you don't get up you're never going to have any experiences with this body at all."

I groaned and got up off of the floor. I winced in pain knowing that I would have a giant bruise on my ass later. "You could at least apologize for throwing me off of the bed. That was so uncalled for."

He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just really excited."

I nodded and said, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a little bit."

"Ok. I'm going to clean up a little bit. Do you want some lunch?"

"Yea!"

He laughed, "Alright. It should be ready by the time you finish your shower."

I smiled and started to take off my clothes. I went into the bathroom and after a good amount of shampoo and conditioner being used along with my manly body soap I got out of the shower and dried off really quick. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers. Once I had them on I sauntered towards the kitchen where my boyfriend was making what seemed to be mac n' cheese. I jumped onto the counter and smelled the delicious food.

"Smells good Logie!"

He jumped a little and I laughed as he gave me a glare. "That was not funny Carlos. Don't scare me like that. And get off of the counter. You're in your underwear for gods sake!"

"Don't worry Logie, my butt is all clean." I moved my butt around on the counter and he groaned.

"Loooossss."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, alright. I'm going."

I hopped off of the counter and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and continued to cook our lunch.

"So when are they supposed to get home? Aren't we supposed to pick them up from the airport?"

He turned to look at me with wide eyes and said, "We're supposed to pick them up?! Why didn't anyone tell me that?! We should be there!"

"Calm down Logan. Let's just go now. I thought you knew."

He yelled, "Go get clothes on! We have to go!"

He ran to get his coat and his keys and bolted out the door. I sprinted to the bedroom and put some clothes on as fast as I could, thinking about how my boyfriend could be any more of a spaz. I wondered if he would spaz when I proposed to him. I certainly hoped so.

**Yea, so this chapter sucked I think. Lol. Just being honest. BUT I did update and even though it took me a while I really did try. Major writers block lately and a lot of family stuff going on. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it please review and all that good stuff. I love you all and I should have another update done by the end of the week. **


	16. Big Time Surprise

**Last chapter was bad so I'm going to try to make up for it with this chapter. I hope it's at least a little bit better. I want this one to not be so random. A few things that are surprising are going to happen here but please don't hate me. Lol. Well I love you guys. Please review and stuff. Hope you enjoy it!**

James POV:

Kendall's head was resting on my shoulder as he was sleeping. His breaths were short and quiet. He looked so peaceful at this moment and I wished he could stay like that forever. I never wanted him to have to worry about anything again. I wanted to be able to make him feel safe and comfortable. He let out a little mumble and hugged my arm closer to him before dozing off again. I smiled and let out a soft sigh. I couldn't believe that only an hour or so ago he was begging to switch clothes with me. Of course after the use of his puppy dog eyes I gave in and we switched pants. I also gave him my hoodie once I saw him shivering in his sleep. I looked down at him and shook my head. He was so stubborn but I couldn't help but love him. He was everything I had ever wanted and even though he was just sort of using me at first I still couldn't get past the fact that he was jealous. He may think that he is a terrible person but it made me feel special somehow. Like I knew I was the only one that he would ever want.

Kendall lifted his head up then and sleepily said, "We're landing already?"

I just nodded because I figured that when I was thinking they must have announced our arrival. When I get deep in thought I really get deep in thought. I looked down at him stretching and he let out a yawn.

I kissed him and smiled, "It's a good thing you took a nap. This jet lag is really going to mess you up. You've never taken a trip before so you don't even know what it's like. You're going to get back on schedule."

"That's ok. I have a few more days to adjust before I go back to work."

I nodded, "Me too. I figured I should take a few extra days off just in case."

He asked, "You're going to hold me even if you're not as jet lagged as me, right?"

"Of course darling. I love watching you sleep. You're so adorable." A blush spread across his face and I let out a little chuckle. "Cutie."

There was an announcement telling all of the passengers that we could depart from the plane and we all grabbed our carry-ons and made our way into the airport. I took Kendall's hand in mine and we headed over to grab our luggage. After a few minutes we successfully found our belongings. I grabbed both of our suitcases and walked towards pick-up to find Carlos and Logan. We both looked around for a few minutes then realized that they hadn't made it there yet which was fine with us. We sat on a bench outside without a word until Kendall broke the silence.

"I think I should get this ring fitted."

He was looking down at the engagement ring on his left hand. He was smiling but he also sort of looked concerned about something.

"We can go to the jewelry store before we go to the ice rink if you want to. We'll have time before the rink closes."

He looked up at me with sad eyes, "But I don't want to take it off."

I chuckled, "It's ok, Babe. I promise that they'll give it back to you. And if they don't then I guess I'll have to fight them for it with my awesome ninja skills!"

I jumped up off of the bench and kicked the air like I thought a ninja would. He laughed and pulled on my arm to get me to sit back down.

"You're causing a scene, James."

"Oh you know you love it."

He kissed my cheek and replied, "I really do."

We were both staring into each other's eyes when I heard a loud squeal. We looked up and saw Carlos running towards us like a crazy man. I stood up to give him a hug and he crashed into me knocking both me and him onto the bench.

"I missed you guys!"

I tried to take in breaths but Carlos was hugging me so hard that I found it quite hard to do so. Somehow I managed to say, "We missed you too, Los."

He got off of me and made his way to Kendall to give him a big hug as well. I saw Logan walking towards us and I waved at him. He waved back and when he finally got to us he said, "Carlos, was that necessary? Look at all of these people that you scared the crap out of."

He held his arms out and looked around at all of the other people that were being picked up at that time. Carlos blushed a little and mumbled an apology before grabbing our luggage and throwing it in the trunk of the car. Logan went to grab our carry-ons but Kendall put his hand out in objection.

"You don't have to carry our stuff Logan. We're not crippled or anything."

We both laughed but Logan just stood there with his eyes wide and mouth open. I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention but he still didn't move.

I yelled, "Carlos! Come over here and fix your man!"

Carlos ran over to us and gave Logan a kiss which sort of got him out of his little daze.

I said, "Dude, what's wrong? Are you sick or something?"

He shook his head no and then pointed to the ring on Kendall's finger. Kendall and I both looked at each other and said, "Ooooh."

Logan nodded and said, "Is that what I think it is?"

Carlos looked to where Logan was pointing and his eyes got wide as well. He turned to me and said, "Why wouldn't you tell me that you were going to propose to him? Why didn't I know anything about this?"

I shrugged, "I didn't even know that I was going to do it. I didn't even buy the ring while I was here. I bought it when I was on the island."

"You couldn't have called me or something?"

"Look Carlos, I didn't even know if I would go through with it. I was very nervous and I didn't want anyone to know unless he said yes. I would have called you but I just didn't have my cell phone or any way to contact you. So, surprise!"

Logan quietly said, "Surprise is right. We thought this was a bonding trip. Not a 'let's go get engaged and not tell anyone about it' sort of deal."

I sighed, "I'm sorry guys."

Carlos said, "Don't be sorry! I'm so happy for you two! Can I be the god father of your children?!"

Kendall and I looked at each other speechless.

"James and I haven't even talked about kids yet, Carlos. We haven't talked about the wedding either. So everything is just kind of up in the air right now. Our wedding might not be for another four years or something for all we know."

I nodded in agreement and said, "I promise that I will let you know what we decide. We'll let both of you know."

We all agreed that there would be no more big surprises anytime soon from us. We piled into the car with Carlos and Logan in the front seats and Kendall and I in the back. On the way home we discussed our trip and everything that we got to see and do. We also told them how the proposal happened and how much we had missed them. We discussed dinner plans for later that afternoon and agreed to meet back up at the apartment before we went out to eat. Kendall and I went to the jewelers and then headed to the rink. We still had a few hours before we had to meet up again so Kendall was happy that he got to skate in the meantime.

While I was putting on my skates I saw Kendall looking onto the ice. He looked kind of scared. Like he had just seen someone get their throat sliced open with a pair of skates. I tried to figure out what he was looking at but I saw nothing. I tapped on his shoulder to get his attention but I got no response. When I saw a man look up at him and wink I could have sworn that I felt Kendall shiver. Who was that guy?

Kendall POV:

I couldn't believe it. The man that I never wanted to see again in my life was standing right in front of me with a smirk on his face. I didn't want to show that I was terrified of him but I couldn't move. I could hear James saying my name over and over again and I could feel him shaking me but I wasn't able to respond. I swallowed when I saw him skating over to me and I shook my head to break the stupid trance that he had put me in.

He leaned up against the boards and had the same cocky voice that I remembered, "Hey there, Kendork."

I clenched my jaw at the frustrating nickname he gave me years ago. "Don't call me that."

He replied, "But I miss calling you that. Don't you miss calling me by my name? Actually you were screaming it most of the time."

He laughed and I could feel the sting of his words. I winced and that's when James stepped in.

"Woah. Back the fuck off buddy."

I could feel the tension between the two. I never wanted James to meet him just for this reason. I knew he would ask questions about my dumb ass ex-boyfriend. I hated thinking about what happened between us and I knew that all of those memories would be flooding back into my mind after today.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble. I just came over here to have a chat with my ex. That's it. And the name is Beau by the way. I'm sure you've heard about me."

James sent him a glare and said angrily, "Actually no, I haven't heard about you. I'm glad that I haven't. And obviously Kendall doesn't want to have a chat with you so back off."

Beau laughed and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I hated that laugh. It reminded me of everything terrible that had happened to me when we had "dated".

"Why don't you back off pretty boy? I can talk to him if I want to."

James stepped in front of me and closer to him. "No you can't. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with you."

He chuckled and looked at me, "What? Is this your new play toy Kendork? He's kind of weak looking if you ask me."

"Stop fucking talking to him. Can't you see that he doesn't want to even see your face?"

Beau smirked, "That's because he would rather see my dick. In his mouth. He is a little whore you know."

That's when it happened. James' fist collided with Beau's jaw. Beau fell onto the ice and James jumped on top of him. Every time James' fist connected with his face I could hear it. It sounded terrible. It reminded me of when Beau would hit me because of things I didn't want to do with him. I felt tears at the corner of my eyes but realized that I couldn't let James kill him. I got on the ice and pulled James off of Beau. He was absolutely furious. I had never seen such rage in him and for a split second I was a little intimidated by him. I looked down at the bloody mess that was Beau and my eyes got wide.

"Come on James, we need to get out of here before we get in trouble." I pulled him off of the ice and we ran out of the rink as fast as we could. I took the keys from him knowing that he would be too upset to drive. I started the car and after a few minutes of silence I said, "Thank you."

I guess I must have whispered it because it took James a while to figure out what I said.

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? You protected me from that terrible person."

He sighed, "I don't even know who he is. What the hell was that about?"

I swallowed, "It's nothing."

"It's obviously something Kendall! You were fucking petrified!"

I was afraid to respond while he was so infuriated. I just kept driving until he said, "Pull over."

I did as I was told and he put his hand under my chin to make me look into his eyes. "Please tell me Kendall."

I could see that he was desperate to find out what the hell just happened. I took a deep breath and said, "He's my ex."

"I thought you said that you never had a relationship. And we've been friends for years. I've never seen that guy before."

"I didn't want to tell you guys about him. I was scared to and for a while he made me feel like I was important. We started dating freshman year and then…"

I shook at the memories of previous years with Beau. I could never stop having nightmares once I started to think about it again and this time I actually saw him. They weren't going to go away for quite a while this time.

James put his hand on my shoulder and said, "You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to. I would like to know at some point but you don't have to talk about it now. Ok?"

I nodded and he gave me a soft kiss. I started the car back up and said, "Can we not tell Carlos or Logan about this yet?"

He shook his head yes and I let out a sigh. This was going to be a long talk when I told him and I knew that it would have to be soon. He deserved some answers and I was the only one that could give them to him. The whole way back home I thought about what I would tell him and how I would tell him what had happened to me. It was going to be one hell of a story.

Kendall POV:

Dinner felt like it lasted forever. I was glad that I got to spend time with my best friends since I hadn't seen them in what felt like a lifetime but I just really needed to talk to James alone. Right when we got home from the rink we had to get ready to go out and there was no way I was going to tell Carlos and Logan about what had gone down at the rink. Or what the whole story was about Beau. I honestly never thought that I would ever have to tell anyone about him anyway. I never thought that I would see him again. He had moved away a few years back and I most definitely didn't think we would ever cross paths again. I had never stuck up for myself when we were dating and I always told myself that if I ever did see him again then I would bitch him out. Of course that didn't happen though. I shouldn't have expected myself to stand up to someone that terrified me. I wanted to but my brain just wouldn't let me. Stupid brain.

We had left the restaurant and we were now on our way back to the apartment. Carlos and Logan had decided that they wanted to go out dancing or something but James and I just wanted to stay home and relax. After a few minutes of driving Carlos and Logan dropped us off at the front door of the apartment complex. We waved bye and told them to have fun. They drove off and we walked up to our room. When we got inside James yawned and began to take his clothes off.

"I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. I'm going to get some sleep."

He kissed me and I said, "Yea me too. It's been a long day."

He nodded in agreement and once we were both ready for bed we got under the covers and he put his arms around me. He knew exactly what I needed and I was happy that he wasn't going to pressure me into telling him anything right now. I could tell him tomorrow. Right now I just wanted to fall into a deep sleep in the arms of the man that I loved.

**Alright, so what did you guys think? Bad? Good? Ok? I thought it turned out alright for a late night writing session. I'm exhausted. Lol. Well let me know what you think. Every review counts and I love the feedback. I love you all!**


	17. Big Time Confession

**I can't believe how much I am writing this week. Don't get used to it though. Lol. This writing marathon may end very soon. I'm hoping that last chapter was good for you guys. I'm also hoping that this chapter will be even better. So as always review this and let me know all of your thoughts. And if you want me to throw something in here give me a suggestion and I will definitely try it out! Well, I love you all! Enjoy!**

Kendall POV:

Two days had gone by since the little incident at the ice rink and I still hadn't gotten around to telling James what went on between Beau and me. I knew he wanted to know but I also knew that he didn't want to push me into giving him the answers that he wanted. I knew that he was worried about me especially since he had woken me up last night and the night before because I was screaming and crying in my sleep. Every second of the day I could see him getting more and more worried about me. Even now as I was looking at him from across the table I could see the dark circles under his eyes. I had asked him yesterday if I had been keeping him up at night and that if I was I would sleep on the couch. He quickly shook his head and threw on an award winning fake smile and told me that he was getting plenty of sleep. It was obvious that he hadn't slept and I didn't know if it was because of my nightmares or if he was having nightmares of his own. I got up and pulled a chair next to him and slowly sat down. He was staring down at the table with his eyes almost completely closed. I put my hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes quickly.

"I was just in really deep thought! I wasn't sleeping or anything!"

I grabbed his face and made him look into my eyes. "James, I think it's time we talk about this."

He removed my hands from his face and took them into his own. "Are you sure? If you're not ready then I don't think you should tell me. You can take as long as you want. Have I been pushing you too hard? Because if I have then you should really just tell me to back off. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

I rolled my eyes at his little rant and asked, "Are you done talking now?"

He nodded and I continued, "You aren't pressuring me into anything. I just feel like I can tell you. I trust you and I know you won't think I'm worthless or something afterwards."

"I would never think you're worthless. You're absolutely amazing Babe."

I smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before taking a deep breath and squeezing his hand.

"I know Carlos and Logan are out shopping but can we talk about this in our room? I don't want them to interrupt when they get home."

He agreed that they would most likely ruin our important conversation so we both got up and walked to our room. He sat on the bed first and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. I loved how comfortable he could make me by just a simple gesture.

I sighed and turned a little to look at him, "Alright. If you have any questions about anything just ask. Ok? I'll answer anything that you want to know."

He nodded and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to think about where I should start off. I decided to start at the very beginning.

"The summer going into our freshman year of high school I was invited to this big party with a bunch of popular kids that were all like juniors and seniors. I thought that it would be cool to become friends with some of them so I could get a good start to being popular. I didn't really care much for popularity but I figured it would be better than being a total loser. Anyway when I got there everyone either had been on drugs, was wasted, or both. I didn't really know what to do or who to talk to since I was never part of those things. I found a trampoline in the backyard and sat in the middle of it just so I could watch everybody from afar. After about an hour of sitting alone I felt someone climbing onto the trampoline. When I turned around there was this cute guy looking at me. He crawled over to the middle and sat right next to me. He asked me what I was doing and why I was all alone. Of course I thought I was falling for him because he just seemed like he cared about me so much. I was a stupid naïve freshman that had no idea what he was doing. We talked all night and watched the stars. He asked me if I wanted a ride home and I said yes. When we pulled up to my house he gave me his number and then leaned over and kissed me. It made me feel so good about myself. I texted him an hour later saying that we should hang out sometime. We ended up hanging out the next day and before the school year started he asked me to be his boyfriend. I was so happy because I really did think that I loved him at the time. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I didn't even know what love was." I shook my head and his kissed my cheek.

"It's ok, Love. Keep going."

"Ok. Well throughout freshman year we went on a bunch of dates and had a really good time together. I was happy that I was with him but he told me that it would be a bad idea to tell people that we were close to about us. I didn't understand why so he told me that if they found out that they might hate me for dating a guy. He said that he didn't want me to be hated at home or by my friends. I believed him so I just kept it a secret. When sophomore year came around he asked me if I wanted to go to a party with him after homecoming. I was so ecstatic about it because he actually acted like we were a couple. He kissed me in front of people and held me so close to him that I felt more in love than I had before. That night I lost my virginity…" I winced at the memory that haunted my dreams. I couldn't stop having nightmares about it since we saw him and I was pretty sure James knew it had been about something like that. He tilted my head up for a kiss and I saw a look in his eyes that encouraged me to keep talking.

"It felt so right. Letting him have all of me like that. He was so nice about it and I didn't regret it at all. Well at least until a few months after that. It was around winter break when he began to intimidate me a little bit. I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before. We were at his house one night just having dinner and watching a movie. He had a few beers and ended up getting mad at me because I wanted to stay the night with you guys one weekend instead of him. I kept asking him to calm down and to stop yelling at me but then he hit me. I remember falling to the ground from him hitting me so hard and my lip was bleeding. The whole left side of my face hurt so bad that I just ran. I ran out of his house and all the way to mine. All I had on were my pajama pants and a tank top. I was freezing but I didn't want to stop running. I just couldn't believe that he had done that to me. When I got home I looked at my cell phone and I had a bunch of missed calls and texts from him. They were all about how sorry he was and how he wanted me to forgive him and to just come back to his house so we could talk about it. I told him that my mom wanted me to stay home for the night because she was scared the roads would be too bad in the morning for me to safely arrive back home. He bought it but I agreed to see him later."

James whispered, "Did he ever hit you again?" His voice was a little shaky and I could tell that he wanted to either cry or kill Beau. It might have been both.

I nodded and I felt his hold on my get tighter. "I'm alright. Just relax James." He loosened his grip a little bit and told me to keep going.

"The rest of our relationship consisted of him hitting me and making me do things that I didn't want to do. After he touched me when I didn't want to be touched I got more afraid because when I would tell him to stop I would see the anger in his eyes. I ended up just letting him do what he wanted with me. I turned into his 'little whore' as he would like to call me." My voice was growing shaky so I took a minute to regain control. "I let him turn me into something that I never wanted to be. He would hurt me over and over until I gave him what he wanted. Even if he didn't want something he would still hit me and I didn't do anything about it. I should have told somebody that I trusted but he manipulated me into thinking that nobody really cared about me. And then one night I went over to his new apartment because he had graduated and moved out. When I got there he said that he wanted to show me his room and I didn't think anything of it so I followed him. When we got inside there he shoved me forward and locked the door. There were five other guys sitting on his bed looking at me with disgusting smirks on their faces. I tried to convince him to let me out but he wouldn't." I sighed and put my head in my hands as a tear rolled down my face. James took his thumb and wiped it away. He kissed the top of my head and just held me while I sobbed over the events that had happened in my past.

He quietly said, "You don't have to go on if you don't want to. I get why you don't like to think about this. It hurts me that you had to go through all of that."

I knew he really meant what he was saying but I felt that I should just keep going. I had him now and I knew that he would sooth me when I needed it. When I spoke again my voice didn't sound as broken as it had before. It sounded more confident and that made me feel much better.

"They all took advantage of me that night. They made me do things to them that I never even would think about. They tied me to the bed and took their turns. Every time I screamed they would make it more rough and painful. I cried out for Beau to help me but he just stood there and watched with a smile on his face until it was finally his turn. What he did to me was a million times worse than what any of those guys did. He made me feel like I was loved and then just took me and broke me into a billion pieces. After that night I ignored him. I blocked his number and deleted him out of my life until I was ready to face him again. Once I started hanging out with you more it gave me more strength to go talk to him. After our senior year homecoming I went to his apartment. When he opened the door I saw someone that was obviously younger than me that in knew was in the same position that I was in not even a year before. I told him how disgusting he was and how much better I was without him. I wanted so badly to kill him right there but I didn't want to stoop down to his level because I knew I was better than that. And after I said everything that I needed to he just smiled and told me that I would always be his favorite little whore. I told the kid in his apartment that he should just leave Beau and never come back but he just looked at me like I was an idiot. Beau smirked at me and told me that they were moving away to Cali together so that they could get married and live a happy life. I slammed the door in his face and went back to my car. That was the last time I saw him until now. I never thought I would have to see him again. I never wanted to see him."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Of course I feel better now. I don't have to be with him anymore. I was so stupid."

"No, I mean, do you feel better now that you told somebody about it? That you finally get all of that off of your chest?"

That's when I realized I felt so much better. Telling James everything that had happened to me made me feel wonderful. "Yes. I feel much much better."

"Good." He kissed my forehead and pulled me in for a hug.

We stayed like that for a while before I heard him snore. I chuckled a bit happy that he could finally rest well. And before I knew it my eyes were growing heavy and his chest felt like the most heavenly place to be. I let my eyes slowly close and I drifted off into a sleep where Beau wasn't even a thought.

**I'm really tired now that I wrote that. Haha. I hope it turned out alright. I know it was really just a never ending story of Kendall's past but I felt like it had to be done at some point. So there you are. Let me know what you think! Love you all!**


	18. Big Time Adoption

**See. Told you the writing marathon would end. Lol. I knew it would happen. Anyways, I'm hoping that I can write that much this week as well. At this moment I'm trying to decide how many chapters I want this to be. It will be probably somewhere in the upper twenties. I have already started on my next story but I won't be putting it up until this one is done so I don't just completely stop working on it. As always I hope you all like this chapter and please review! Thanks. I love you all!**

Carlos POV:

I had been thinking about James proposing to Kendall since I got the news. Of course I was happy for them, I mean how could I not be? But part of me was kind of jealous. I had wanted to propose to Logan for so long and now that I was going to it just felt weird to do so when those two just got engaged. Wasn't there like a rule stating that best friends can't get engaged in the same year or something? I didn't really know if that was a legit rule but it still didn't feel right to get engaged so soon after they did. Maybe I was just too paranoid about everything. I could always talk to James about it though. He probably wouldn't give a damn if I proposed to Logan an hour after he proposed to Kendall though. He just wanted us happy and I knew he would just tell me to go for it. What about Kendall though? I could always talk to him about it.

I shook my head and sighed. It was around noon and nobody had been home. James took Kendall out on a date or something so they could talk about wedding plans and Logan went to check out some lecture for med school. I needed to go for a run around town. That would help me figure things out. I put on some sweats and a tank top and grabbed a hoodie and my Iphone before running out the door. Logan and I wouldn't be getting married until he was done with a few years of schooling so maybe it would be best to just wait to propose. I had bought the ring months ago knowing that I wanted to marry him eventually and decided to maybe look for a different one. At the time I didn't have too much money so I couldn't buy anything extravagant but now I could afford something a little better. I smiled thinking about Logan in a white tux all fancy. He would look absolutely stunning on our wedding day. I turned a corner and as I was running past a store something caught my eye. I turned around and saw the cutest little dog in the world. It was jumping up and down with its paws on the glass window. It was a bunch of different colors and so tiny. Its little tongue was sticking out of its mouth and I saw that it was barking even though I couldn't hear it through the glass.

It was like the puppy was calling my name and I couldn't resist. I took my headphones off and shoved them into my pocket. I spotted a little old lady working at the front desk and walked up to her. She looked up at me and smiled, "May I help you?"

"Umm, yes. That puppy that's in the front window, is it for sale?"

"Oh yes! She's a cute one isn't she? Would you like to play with her for a little while?"

I nodded and she walked me to a tiny room in the back of the store.

She said, "Wait here. I'll be right back with her."

A few moments later she came back holding the energetic little puppy. The lady put her down on the floor next to me and she immediately jumped up to lick my face.

I laughed, "You're an energetic one aren't you?" She barked at me as if she understood what I had asked her and I smiled. I turned to the sales woman and asked, "How old is she?"

"She's 4 months old. She'll be five next week."

"Does she have a name?"

The old woman shook her head and said, "I bet you would think of a wonderful name for her though."

I knew that I shouldn't buy her. Logan was more of a cat person but I really wanted her. Besides, I was really lonely recently since the summer had ended and Logan was back in school. I thought for a minute and made my decision.

I looked up at the woman, "I'll take her!"

She clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "Alright! She'll need a few things before you leave. I'll let you know everything that you'll have to get for her. I also have a sheet of things that you may have to do to take care of her."

I picked up my new puppy and carried her in my arms throughout the store as the nice lady showed me all of the things I would need for her. She told me that she wouldn't get much bigger and that once if I wanted to buy any clothes or anything for her that she would be able to wear them forever. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to buy anything that was unnecessary at this point so I just bought the necessities. Once everything was paid for and ready to go I took the collar and put it around her neck. I really needed to think of a name for her so I could buy her a tag. Surely Logan could help me with that.

I picked up my new baby and looked into her eyes, "Wait till you meet Logie! He's going to absolutely adore you!" I kissed her nose and walked back to the apartment with a big smile on my face.

Logan POV:

I was driving home from my lecture thinking that I might have to pick up some dinner for Carlos. I knew he had been alone at home all day so I thought that he might want some take out instead of making dinner. I picked up my phone and pressed '1'. It started ringing and when he picked up the phone he sounded extremely happy. I smiled as he went on about how he couldn't wait till I got home and then he asked about my day.

"It was good. The lecture was really wonderful. I talked to the surgeon after it ended and he said that maybe I could be his intern once I was ready for it! I'm super excited!"

"That's great Logie! You'll do so amazing! Are you on your way home?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at how excited he was. "Yea. I should be home in no more than 30 minutes. I was actually calling to see if you wanted me to pick up some dinner for us."

"Pizza!" In the background I could've swore that I heard a noise.

"Ok. Umm, what was that? Are James and Kendall home yet?"

He hesitated a bit and said, "No! That was the uh, TV!"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion and said, "Well alright then. I'll get the pizza and I'll be home soon."

"Yay! Bye Logie! I love you!"

I smiled, "Bye Los. Love you too."

I shook my head at my over ecstatic boyfriend and drove to the closest pizza place. It was 10 minutes until the pizza was done and I couldn't wait to get home to question Carlos about his odd behavior. I mean he's normally happy that I'm coming home but not _that _happy. About 20 minutes later I pulled into a parking spot and grabbed my bag and the pizza. Right when I got my keys out to unlock the door to our apartment Carlos opened it and pulled me inside.

"Hey Babe." I gave him a quick kiss and handed him our dinner.

He set it on the table and grabbed two plates out of the cupboard.

I looked at him and thought he seemed normal now. No sudden outbursts or unusual behavior yet. I shrugged and said, "I'm gonna go change out of these dress clothes. I'll be right back."

He grabbed me by the wrist and he looked sort of frantic. "Wait! Don't you want to eat first? You don't want the pizza to get cold!"

"It'll only take a second. No big deal."

He ran in front of me and blocked our bedroom door.

I groaned, "Los, let me in our room. I've been in these clothes all day. I want to be comfortable."

He shook his head and said, "Here, switch clothes with me."

He started to remove his pants and I put my hand under his chin to make him look at me. "I don't want your clothes. Let me in our room."

The stern look I was giving must have made him realize that he wasn't going to win. He let out a sigh and said, "Ok. Just don't be alarmed."

I gave him a confused look and turned the knob on the door. "What would I be alarme-" My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide. There was a dog by the foot of our bed chewing on one of my shoes. I turned to Carlos wanting to say something but nothing came out.

He yelled, "Surprise!"

I walked over to the dog and took my shoe away then pointed at it. "A dog? What possessed you to get a dog? Where did you get it? Why?"

Carlos' shoulders slumped down and quietly said, "I thought you would like it. She really wanted to come home with me and I just couldn't resist. I'm always home alone and I thought that she would make both of us happy."

Great, now he was sad. Nice job Logan.

I walked over to Carlos and put my arms around him. "I love her."

He pushed me back and put his hands on my shoulders, "Really?!" I nodded and he ran over to pick her up. "He likes you baby girl!" He hugged her tight and I couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of me.

"What's her name?"

"We have to name her still. I've been thinking about it for hours."

"Well let's discuss it while we eat dinner."

He happily sauntered out of the room with the puppy in his hands. I sighed thinking about what a life it would be having to take care of two hyperactive loved ones. It would be a lot of work.

Kendall POV:

"So I would say red is out of the question. If anyone is going to wear red it's going to be the best man or something."

James looked at me and sighed, "What color do you want then?"

"I think that green is a good color."

"Green is your choice for everything. Why not mix it up a bit?"

"I just think that green would look great. You don't agree?"

He sighed in defeat and said, "Ok. Green it is. Whatever my lady would like."

I glared at him and punched him in the arm. "I am not a lady James David."

He chuckled, "You know I'm just kidding. I meant whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "That is much better."

He rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea. We'll decide what shade of green you would like on a different day. Ok?"

I nodded and he continued to look through the tuxedos that were in the store. Of course to him not every tuxedo was acceptable. He had to be very precise on what style it was. They all looked the same to me so all I cared about was colors. We didn't have a set date for our wedding yet but we decided that it would be sometime in the winter. We both loved that time of year and we had some fond memories playing in the snow. I was day dreaming about our childhood when someone came up behind me and put their hands on my shoulders.

"Ready Darling? We still have to find a photographer that you would like."

I thought for a minute and said, "I think I know someone that can be our photographer."

"And who might that be? Do I know this person?"

I nodded, "Indeed you do. Remember my best friend from back in the day?"

He whined, "Nooo. Please Kendall. Don't make me see him."

"Either way he's going to be at the wedding and you have to get over it. I miss him. I hate that he moved away."

James hung his head and said, "Alright. Call him tonight or something then. I know I don't get a say in this anyway."

"I love you, Jamesy."

He laughed, "Yea, I'm sure you do."

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he sighed.

"I love you too, Kendall."

I kissed him and pulled him out of the store. "Come on. It won't be that bad. He's nice. You just have to get to know him."

"He hates me Babe. Ever since high school when I accidentally broke his guitar he just glares at me."

"Well you know he's protective over that."

"I do now! I didn't know that he had some obsession with until he attacked me for breaking a string!"

I laughed, "That was funny."

James glared at me and I poked his nose.

"Don't be grumpy mister. We still have to go to dinner."

He nodded and grabbed my hand to lead me to the restaurant down the street. "Alright. Just please tell him to be nice to me."

"I will. Don't worry. I'm sure Dustin is a changed man."

"Oh yea. I'm sure."

He rolled his eyes again but I couldn't be more thrilled to see my best friend again.

**This chapter wasn't too bad. I really felt like Carlos needed a dog though so yea. Lol. It's supposed to look like Stella. I also thought that this story needed some Dustin in it before it ended. He's going to be in it a little bit too as it goes on. Well, let me know your thoughts! Love you all!**


	19. Big Time Visit

**This may be the beginning of another writing marathon! Oh god. Lol. I haven't really thought out this chapter but I'm hoping it'll still be entertaining. I don't really have much to say right now. Just hope that you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Your reviews have been wonderful by the way! Thank you to all of the amazing people who are reading and reviewing this story! It means a lot! **

Kendall POV:

I few weeks had gone by since our vacation had ended and it felt like the weeks were just dragging on. James and I had both been going to work and living our boring lives. The only thing that wasn't boring was when we were spending time together. We both had Saturdays and Sundays off so that was nice but the weekdays were terrible. Well, they were terrible for me. James enjoyed his job at the daycare. He finally got out of that stupid department store that he had hated for so long and was now working with kids. He would come home and tell me all of these things that he got to do and how much he enjoyed working there. It made me happy knowing that he wasn't miserable all day. I know he felt bad talking about how wonderful his day was when he knew that my day always sucked. But honestly it made me feel better knowing that at least one of us was happy during the day. I worked at the dentist office down the street. All I did was sit at a desk all day and listen to people complain about how their insurance didn't cover this or how their kids weren't excelling in school. Last week some middle aged woman decided to tell me all about how her husband cheated on her and ended up giving her some STD. Why would I want to know about that? Why would anyone want to know about that? Most importantly, why would _she_ want people to know that? I just looked at her and occasionally nodded my head and agreed with her. She eventually got called into the back to get her teeth worked on.

Today wasn't too bad though. It was Friday and I was only a few minutes away from my lunch break. I had planned on picking up some food for James and bringing it to his work. I had ordered him a salad and a turkey sandwich from a little diner right next to my work. The owners were really nice and they always gave me a discount on my food because I went there almost every day for lunch. I stared at the clock on the wall, 12:56. Four more minutes. Come on time! Move faster!

"Kendall?" I looked behind me at one of the girls I worked with. She had a big smile on her face as usual. She was just a little older than me and out of the whole place she was my favorite employee.

"Yea, Katelyn?"

"You can go to lunch now if you want. A few extra minutes won't bother me."

"Really?" She nodded. "Thank you! I'll be back soon!"

Before she could respond I was already out of the door and walking down the sidewalk to pick up the food. When I walked inside I could smell the sweet scent of fresh pastries and soup. It always smelled good in this place. Only a few seconds later the owner, Jett, and his wife, Camille, walked up to me with smiles on their faces.

"Kendall! Got your order right here!" Jett patted my back and I gave him a smile.

He handed me the bag of food and Camille said, "That's not your usual order. Are you actually going to eat with someone today?"

I nodded, "I'm taking James some food while he's at work."

Camille's eyes lit up, "Oh how is James? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's good. We've both been busy lately. Got a wedding to plan. You know?"

"Well we can't wait for that! You guys are so cute together!"

I laughed, "Thanks Camille. Well, I better get going. Don't want to be late getting back to work."

I handed Jett the money plus tip and before I could walk away Camille gave me a quick hug. I waved to them both and sauntered back to my car. I turned the key and the radio came on. I sang along to it until I pulled into the parking lot of the day care 5 minutes later. I grabbed the bag of food and got out of my car. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently before someone came to the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm here to see James."

"Oh yes! The new guy! Right this way!"

The giddy man directed me down a long narrow hallway with many doors. The ceiling was kind of low and it smelled of baby powder and what I assumed was kids. After passing 5 or 6 rooms he stopped at a door on the right and pointed at it.

"He's in this room. Take as long as you need."

He flashed me a smile and walked back down the hall. I turned the knob and when I pushed the door open I saw a bunch of little kids sitting in a circle on the floor looking at James. He was reading them a book with a smile on his face. I watched for a little bit until one of the kids pointed at me.

"Mr. James! Who's that?"

James turned around and stood up. I walked towards him and gave him a hug. I heard the little kids giggle and laughed at their adorableness.

"Kids this is my boyfriend, Kendall."

One of the girls scrunched up her face, "Eww. Boys are gross!"

I chuckled, "You think Mr. James is gross?"

She shook her head no and replied, "Mr. James is pretty like a girl."

James blushed and I ruffled his hair. He gave me a glare and looked down at the bag in my hand.

"Ooh. What's that? A present?"

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Close. It's food!"

His eyes got wide, "Really? Thank you, Babe!" He kissed me and we heard more 'Ewws' from the kids.

"I probably shouldn't have kissed you in front of them. Sorry. I just hate the food that they give the kids. It's not very tasty. And what they eat is what I always eat."

"Well enjoy." I held the bag out in front of me and he gladly took it.

"Are you going to stay for lunch? It starts in a few minutes."

I nodded, "I can stay for part of it. I have to be at work in a little while."

He made his best pouty face and I kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Darling. We'll have all weekend together."

He suddenly got happier and said, "I'm going to finish reading to them. You can join the circle if you want."

Just then a little blond girl ran up to me and grabbed my hand. She looked at James with big eyes and asked quietly, "Can he sit next to me Mr. James? Please?"

He chuckled, "Sure Addie."

She jumped up and dragged me over to the circle to sit next to her. I smiled at James and he looked truly happy. He started reading the book and as I looked around all of the kids looked like they were in some sort of trance. When the story was over James closed the book and all of the kids got up and ran to a table to sit down. One of them fell and James ran right over to him.

The kid started to cry so James picked him up and told him it would be ok. He went to a cupboard and pulled out a Spongebob Band-Aid. James gently placed the crying boy on the counter and put the bandage on his arm.

"There, all better!"

The boy smiled and gave James a hug before running off to sit at his spot. God he was so fucking cute working with these kids. It was actually really hot. I wanted to have kids with James at some point but we hadn't even really talked about that yet. We just had to wait a little longer.

Once all of the kids were seated he passed out their lunch and they talked to each other. We set our food out on the counter and started to eat.

"You're really good with these kids."

He smiled, "You think so? I really enjoy it."

I nodded, "I know so." I lowered my voice to a whisper, "It's actually kind of hot. It's taking all of my will power not to jump you right now."

He chuckled, "Later. I promise."

"I like the sound of that." I glanced at the clock. "Damn. I gotta get going. I'm going to be late. See you when you get home?"

He hugged me and walked me to the door. I gave him a quick kiss and started to leave.

"Wait!"

I looked back to see Addie running towards me. She flung her arms around my legs and I smiled. I hugged her back and said, "I'll see you later."

She waved at me then went to sit back down with her friends. I flashed James one more smile before walking out of his room. I shook my head at how cute that little girl was. That may have made my day. As I drove back to work I thought about how nothing could possible ruin my Friday.

I was sitting at home flipping through the channels on the TV waiting for James to get home. I had been right about nothing being able to ruin my day because I had been smiling like crazy since I left the daycare. I could see why James enjoyed doing that so much and even though it made me happy there was no way I would be able to do the same thing. That was just too many kids for me. I heard a knock at the door and Carlos' dog, who they decided to name Mocha, started to bark. I picked her up and walked to the door. When I opened it my smile faded and a look of disgust appeared on my face.

Beau was standing there with that cocky grin on his face. How the hell did he find out where I lived? He was leaning against the doorframe and when I tried to slam it in his face he put a foot in the door. I tried to close it but he was too strong. He forced it open and walked inside.

"Hey Babe. Did you miss me?"

I snickered, "Fuck off Beau."

"Not a very nice way to treat a guest."

"Get the fuck out. You're not welcome here. I don't care how you figured out where I live just get the fuck out."

He smirked, "Is my little whore finally standing up for himself?"

I attempted to push him out the door but he just laughed at me. It made me mad that he thought this was all a big joke. If he didn't get the fuck out I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my anger in. I was about ready to raise hell.

"Oh come on sexy. Don't give me that look. It makes me sad. You don't want to make me sad do you?"

I clenched my jaw, "Get. Out. Now."

He laughed again only this time I could sense the cold heartedness behind it. It made me even madder that he had the audacity to come into my home and act like nothing happened. Why did he have to come here when nobody else was home? Was he planning this or something?

He took a step towards me and I stood my ground. I wouldn't let him have the pleasure of scaring me anymore. It wouldn't work. He was nothing to me and I would make him see that I wasn't messing around.

"Beau, get the fuck out! I'm not playing your fucking games anymore!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but he wasn't fazed at all. He just stood there and he still didn't stop smirking.

I closed my eyes for a moment to try to calm down. At this point I was about ready to run into the kitchen, grab a knife and cut his heart out. When I opened my eyes again he was closer. His body was only an inch away from mine. I tensed up a bit but then remembered that I wasn't giving into him anymore. My body relaxed and then it was my turn to smirk. Now that I was closer to him I could see that James had given him a nice bruise. He had attempted to cover it up with make-up but I could see right through it.

"I see my fiancé gave you a nice little bruise there."

Just then he pushed me hard and I fell down on to the ground with a thud. I winced a little bit from the pain the shot up my wrist. I definitely shouldn't have landed like that.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

He kneeled down next to me and said, "You know that little whores shouldn't talk back to their superiors, Kendall. I bet James would love to be my little whore. Both of you in my bed begging for my cock. I bet he would love that."

That's what threw me over the edge. I grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and stood back up. I slammed my fist into the side of his jaw where there had already been a bruise from James. He held his face in pain and before he could do anything I got closer and jammed my knee into his stomach making him cough and fall on the floor in pain.

"Fuck you!" I brought my foot down onto his crotch and he let out a loud groan. "Now get the fuck out before I throw your dumb ass out the window."

He didn't move so I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of our apartment. I slammed the door shut once I was alone again I went into my room and locked the door. I slid down on the floor and let the tears flow. I couldn't think about anything but the things I had just done. I knew I shouldn't feel bad about what just happened but I couldn't help it. I sat there until James came home and I told him what I did. He held me for what felt like hours, soothing me into sleep. Eventually a curled up into his arms and closed my eyes, giving in to my exhaustion.

**That chapter was definitely not supposed to go down like that. Haha. But what did you guys think? Let me know! Thanks for reading! I love you all!**


	20. Big Time Day

**I didn't enjoy the last chapter. Lol. I thought it was really choppy and whatever. But apparently you guys enjoyed it. Mostly because of the ass kicking that Kendall did. I loved writing that part. It felt good. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Don't forget to review and all that! I love you guys!**

James POV:

When I had gotten home from work the previous day I was definitely not expecting Kendall to tell me that he beat the crap out of Beau. When he told me I wanted to jump up with joy and congratulate him on finally standing up to that self-centered douche bag but then I saw the tears flowing down his cheeks and it just made me want to kill that guy for existing. I had held Kendall all night and even though he fell asleep he kept crying all through the night. I thought he was awake when he started crying the first time but I gently nudged him and said his name and got no response. When he woke up he looked exhausted so I told him that he should just not go into work. He nodded and told me that I better not take off of work because of something so foolish. I decided against him and took off the day anyway. Shortly after he called into work he fell back asleep and stayed that way for a while.

When he awoke he saw me sitting next to him in his bed and asked, "What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes and I kissed his forehead.

"It's a little after noon."

"James, I told you to go to work. I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea. I don't think so. It's only one day and it's my pleasure to be with you. Even if you are completely down."

He slowly got out of bed and said, "Alright. Let's go somewhere. If you're going to take a day off of work then we're going to use our time wisely. I'm not wasting a perfect day with you."

"Kendall I know you don't feel like doing anything. Just lay back down."

He shook his head, "No. I'm going to shower. I'll be out in a little while and I expect you to be dressed and ready for our day out when I come back."

I sighed and walked over to my closet knowing that it would be pointless to argue with him. If he wanted to go out then we were going to go out. And if it would make him happy to go somewhere instead of moping around the apartment, then I was all for it.

By the time he got out of the shower I was dressed just like he had requested. I wore grey skinny jeans, a blue graphic t-shirt, and my leather jacket. I knew he would end up getting cold but would be too stubborn to bring his own jacket so I had to think ahead. He quickly got dressed and just like I predicted, he didn't bring a jacket. He wore a plaid green shirt, a grey beanie, and black skinny jeans. It was getting cold in Minnesota and even though it wasn't snowing it still felt like it could be.

I knew Kendall couldn't wait for the snow because that meant winter activities. I personally couldn't wait for it to be winter either. The guys and I would always go to my parent's cabin and play hockey on the lake in the backyard. It was our winter tradition and even though I wanted Kendall and I all alone in that cabin didn't mean I wasn't looking forward to all of us being there. Besides, I would have all winter to take Kendall there. My parents never used it anymore because they thought they were getting too old to go on vacations alone. Whatever. Kendall and I would never be too old to go places. My parents were just stuck up and I pretty much avoided them at all costs.

"James?"

"Hmm?" I looked down at Kendall and he had a very serious expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"What if he shows up again and tries to get revenge?" I had to really focus on his words because they were almost like a whisper. I could tell that he was truly scared that Beau would show up at our door again and do something terrible to him.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. "If you ever shows up again then you let me know. Don't open the door or anything. If I'm not home then call me right away. I'll take care of it. Ok?"

He nodded and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Thanks, Babe."

I laughed and he looked up at me with angry eyes. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that a few months ago this would all seem so ridiculous. If you hadn't been such an asshole that one day in our room then I wouldn't have you right now. At the time I despised you for doing such a thing to me because honestly I had been crushing on you for years. I mean I never thought we would be walking down the street holding hands with your head on my shoulder." I smiled, "It's just wonderful. I feel like one day I'm going to wake up and this will all be an amazing dream."

He stopped us and grabbed my other hand in his, "This is our dream, remember? We're about to make that one dream come true. The only thing that you're going to wake up to from this point on is me next to you."

I leaned down and gave him a kiss. "I wouldn't want to live this dream with anyone else. You know that right?"

"I know that."

"You also know that now that I have you I'm not going to let you go? Because seriously I will tie you up and hold you captive in my closet if you ever try to leave." I laughed but I felt him tense up a bit.

I mentally smacked myself remembering that he had been tied up previously when he wanted to leave. I closed my eyes and squeezed his hand.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry Kendall."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You did nothing wrong. I just need to get over it. I know you would never do something like that to me. You're amazing."

I let go of his hand and put my arm around his shoulders to pull him closer to me. I kissed the top of his head and we continued to walk.

"I wish I could be as amazing as you are."

He chuckled, "That was so corny."

"I'm not kidding though. When we were growing up I used to think about how I wanted to be more like you because you were so awesome. Everyone liked you and I wanted that. You were my inspiration to go after everything that I wanted. And look at this." I squeezed his shoulder, "I have exactly what I want right here."

He laughed, "You're just one giant cornflake aren't you?"

I shrugged, "Well you know. I'm a pretty romantic guy."

He lifted my hand up and kissed it gently. "That you are my Darling. That you are."

As we continued walking I realized that neither of us had eaten anything that day and that I was actually really hungry. I saw that we were only a block away from Kendall's favorite diner and got kind of excited. I had never actually got to meet the owners and he had always said wonderful things about them.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yea?"

"Can we go to that diner?"

His face lit up and I could see the excitement in his eyes. "Yes! Jett and Camille are coming to our wedding so you have to meet them! You'll love these people!"

His pace suddenly got quicker and thank god I had long legs. By the time we reached the door we were running and that was a good thing as well because about 30 seconds after we walked in it started pouring rain.

I was looking around at the décor of the restaurant and it felt very homey. It wasn't a big place but it was perfect for families and friends to just come and relax. There were only a few tables set up and maybe 6 booths against the walls. There was a granite countertop with 5 chairs lined up next to it where there were two old men talking about their grandchildren. I smiled hoping that maybe that would be Carlos and me one day.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and noticed that Kendall had been trying to get my attention.

"Why are you staring at those men?", he laughed.

I shrugged, "I was just thinking that I hope Los and I are like that one day."

"You and Carlos are like that now."

I gently elbowed him in the arm and he chuckled at his remark. I kissed his cheek and then heard a woman's voice nearby.

"Kendall! Back so soon?"

"Camille!" He hugged a short brunette woman that looked to be only a few years older than us. She was very attractive and beside her was a tall handsome man with short hair. They both had big smiles on their faces, obviously happy to see Kendall again. It made me happy that Kendall had people to make his day better when he was at work.

"Camille, Jett, this is James. My fiancé."

Jett held out his hand and I shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you James."

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you too Jett."

I went to shake Camille's hand as well and she pulled me into a big hug. "Oh, I'm not much of a hand-shaker. Anybody that loves Kendall is a friend of mine!" I hugged her back and when we pulled away she looked me up and down. "Wow, Kendall. You did a good job. He is quite a handsome one."

I blushed and Kendall said, "Hey, that's my man. You have your own." He laughed and put an arm around my waist.

She chuckled, "I sure do. I wouldn't trade him for the world." They kissed each other and it was blatantly obvious that they were head over heels in love.

Kendall and I both 'Awed' them before they pulled apart.

Camille picked up a menu and gently hit Kendall with it. They both laughed and talked for a few more minutes before Jett interrupted.

"Camille, I'm sure these guys are starving. We should let them sit down and order now."

"Oh right! Of course! Sit anywhere you'd like!"

Kendall took me over to a booth in the back corner of the diner and I sat down with him across from me.

After a few minutes of looking over the menu, Camille came over and took our orders. Once she was far enough away so she couldn't hear me I leaned over to Kendall.

"They're so in love."

He nodded, "Yea. They're only two years older than us. They've been married since they were 18. It's really cute actually. They said they knew they loved each other on their first date."

"Wow. Do they have any kids or what?"

Kendall shook his head, "Sadly they haven't been able to have any. They've tried but no luck. They might not be able to have any of their own."

I frowned thinking about how sad I would be if my wife and I couldn't have our own baby. Of course Kendall and I were getting married but it was a given that we would either have to adopt or get a surrogate. Kendall put his hand over mine and looked into my eyes.

"Don't feel bad. They knew that it would be hard for them. They're a great couple though and nothing is going to break them down. Knowing them they'll probably keep trying until it happens. And if it doesn't they both like the idea of adoption."

I smiled at him and put my other hand on top of his. Kids, that's a subject that I've been wanting to talk about with Kendall and now seemed like the opportune moment.

I took a deep breath, "So what about our kids?"

He looked taken aback by the question but managed to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Like are we going to have them? Do you want any kids? We haven't talked about any of this and I kind of feel like we should've talked about it before I even proposed. I couldn't wait though and even if you don't want a kid then that's ok. I'm not going to leave you if you don't want any."

Kendall laughed a bit before saying, "Slow down James. So many questions."

I blushed knowing that I was probably talking too fast for him to even answer what I had asked him. I didn't want to get carried away but when it came to kids it was hard for me not to.

"Sorry."

"It's ok; just go a little bit slower this time."

I nodded, "Ok, do you want any kids?"

He smiled, "Yea, I don't know how many I want yet but I would like to have at least one. It's part of our dream. Remember?"

I smiled, "Yea. That's a nice dream." I started to daydream about our future when I remembered that I was trying to have a serious conversation with Kendall. "Next question is, would you rather have a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm…I guess that depends."

"On what?"

"Well if we do the whole surrogate thing then I wouldn't really care as long as our kid ended up looking like you, which is what's going to happen in that case. But if we adopted I think I would rather have a girl. What about you?"

"I would want a boy and a girl, an older boy and a younger girl. So if we did surrogate I would want to do that first before we adopted because if we ended up getting a little girl then I would want to adopt an older boy. Only like a year older though."

He smiled, "You've really been thinking about this haven't you?"

I blushed and nodded, "Yea. It's been running through my mind quite a bit lately. I can't help it."

"Alright then I'm thinking you have already thought of names for them. Is that correct?"

"I like Callie or Audrey for a girl and Alexander or Preston for a boy."

"I like those too."

"Really?"

"Yea, a lot."

I smiled and when I looked up Camille was standing there with our food. It looked delicious and I couldn't wait to finally taste some fresh food from the diner.

"If you need anything just let me know, ok?"

We both nodded and she happily walked away to go talk to Jett.

Kendall POV:

Our lunch was very wonderful and I was so happy how this day had turned out. If James hadn't taken off of work like I told him not to do I would be still moping around in our apartment watching 'Friends' re-runs with Mocha. Speaking of Mocha, I was really growing fond of her. She always greeted me nicely and when I was lying on the couch she would come and sit on my lap. I thought she was really cute. Carlos loved her so much it was ridiculous which made Logan happy. I remembered that I wanted to get her some toys from the store when we were out so when we were paying at the counter I turned to James.

"Hey, can we go to the pet store and get Mocha some toys?"

He smiled, "You're falling in love with her aren't you? You better watch out. Carlos will kill you for that dog."

We both laughed and when we were ready to leave Camille gave the both of us hugs and Jett shook our hands. I told them that I would be in for lunch soon and we were on our way. When James stepped outside he realized it was raining and took off his jacket.

"James I don't need your jacket. I'm ok."

Of course he ignored me and made me put it on anyway. Which actually made me really happy because I loved how much he cared about me. He always made me smile and that was the best thing ever. Every day was better with him there, I couldn't help but look forward to the weekends that I got to spend with him.

We made it to the pet store and James was pretty much soaked. He shook his hair like a dog when he got inside and the lady at the counter laughed at him.

"You fit in well here."

He laughed, "Thank you."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Oh no. We're just going to pick up some toys and be on our way."

She nodded and we went off on our own to find some toys that Mocha would enjoy. We decided to get her a tug-a-war rope, a little fox with a squeaker in it, and a few tennis balls that would actually fit in her mouth. I thanked James for coming with me and by the time we left the store it had stopped raining. I tried to give his jacket back to him but he politely declined and insisted that I could still get sick. I realized that it _was _getting a tad chilly outside and was glad that he didn't take it back. I think he just knew that I really didn't want to take it off.

We got back to the apartment at about 5:30pm. I hadn't even realized that we were out for that long and apparently James didn't either.

"So what should I make us for dinner tonight?"

I looked up at him, "We just ate."

"Yea, but I know you and you're going to get hungry before we go to bed so you should just answer the question."

I laughed because yea, I was going to be hungry by bed time and he just knew me so well.

"Hmm…Can we have breakfast for dinner?!"

He chuckled, "Sure Babe. Anything for you."

"Yes!"

I sat down on the couch and yelled, "Get over here and sit with me! I miss you!"

I heard him laugh, "Can't a man pee without being ridiculed?"

"No!"

He walked out of the bathroom and pulled me up off of the couch and sat down. Then he pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled into his chest. He grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and covered us up with it. We turned on 'Friends' and I was happy that for once I wasn't watching these re-runs alone. I closed my eyes and imagined us lying just like this with our kids on the floor in front of us watching 'Friends' with them. I smiled and looked up at James. He was smiling too and I could bet that he was thinking of the same thing.

"I love you, Jamesy."

"I love you too, Sweetie."

I snuggled in closer to him and he kissed the top of my head. Yea, I could definitely get used to days like this.

**Ta da! So there was that chapter! Hope it was enjoyable for all of you! Woot woot! Finally made it to chapter 20! That's what's up! I decided that I'm either going to do an epilogue for this story or a sequel. I haven't decided yet. If I do a sequel then it'll be after my next story that I already have planned. Well, please review and stuff! I love you guys!**


	21. Big Time Friend

**Only a few more chapters left of this story then I'm going to get right on my next one. Which I'm hoping everyone will enjoy. I'm going to try to make it more exciting than this one because I just feel like it really should be. I have decided to do a sequel for this story though so that will be happening right after my next story. I'm thinking about calling the next story **_**Teachers Pet. **_**Haven't decided yet but I'm pretty sure it's going to be that. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and please review! I love you all! Oh and all of you on the East coast keep safe ok? You're in my thoughts. **

Carlos POV:

"I'm telling you James, Kendall would _love _to have a little doggy like Mocha!"

I pet the cute ball of fur that was sleeping in my arms and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Kendall isn't really a small dog kind of person Carlos. And besides we live with you so Mocha is practically our family dog."

I nodded, "But when Logie and I move out then you'll be dogless and Kendall will be sad because while you're out modeling he'll be all alone."

He was quiet and I looked up at him. He was wearing a hood but I could see how he hung his head a little low. I tilted my head in confusion and he looked at me. "What's wrong, James? Is there something you need to tell me? You look sad. If you don't want Logie and I to move out then we'll just stay with you! It's ok! It won't be a problem at all!"

He laughed, "It's not about that Carlos. I want you and Logan to have a house and kids and all of that stuff that you're always gushing about."

"Well then what is it?"

"I've just been thinking a lot…"

I yelled, "You're not gonna break up with Kendall are you?!" I woke Mocha up and she started barking. I quickly quieted her down by rocking her in my arms until she fell back asleep.

"I would never leave Kendall. You know that. It's actually about modeling."

"Did you get a job?"

He sighed, "No. I just decided that maybe I don't want to do that anymore."

My eyes grew wide when I heard what my best friend had just said. I was speechless. The thought of James giving up the dream he had been trying to make come true for years just left me completely awestruck.

"_You_ don't want to model anymore? When did you decide this?"

"Well you know how I started my new job?" I nodded and he continued, "I just ended up really liking it and I think I would rather work with kids than show off my body. I feel like I'm making a difference. You know?"

I didn't really know how to respond but I nodded my head to just keep him happy until I could figure out what I wanted to say.

"Why don't you do both?"

He gave me a confused look and asked, "What? I would never see Kendall if I did both. That wouldn't be the right thing to do. I would be miserable not seeing him."

"Well what if you like did some photo shoots but also like opened up your own daycare or something? That way you wouldn't have to be with the kids all the time because you would have a staff that took care of them too. And you could take days off from the daycare to live your dream."

I could tell he was going to tell me that it was a stupid idea by the look on his face. He would probably just roll his eyes at me and then tell me that I had such a big imagination just like everybody told me.

"You know, that's not a bad idea Los."

"You don't have to shoot me down every time I have an idea you know! I can be- wait, what?"

He looked at me, "That's really a good idea. I'm actually going to highly consider that."

I smiled, "Oh, well thank you!"

He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair before we walked into the dog groomers. It was time for Mocha to get her grooming done and I always hated walking places alone so James offered to go with me. Once I signed her in and they took her in the back room James and I went outside.

"So about that dog for Kendall…"

"No Carlos. If Kendall wants a dog then he'll ask for one. I'm not just going to show up at the apartment with a dog. Even though some people think that's ok."

I glanced up at him and he was giving me a 'you're lucky that your boyfriend loves you so much' look.

"Have you decided what you're doing for your anniversary dinner?"

"Well I know Logan likes when I cook for him but I'm not really sure if I should do that. I mean that's not really special is it?"

James shrugged, "I don't know. I think that's something Logan would really enjoy. You could set up a candlelight dinner and make him desert. Then he can eat the desert off of you."

He winked at me and I pushed him. "Stop, James." I blushed though, thinking about my Logie licking whipped cream and chocolate syrup off of me made me get kind of hard.

He chuckled, "Dude, come on! Stop imagining it! I don't want to see that!"

I blushed again realizing that my 'kind of hard' erection was actually extremely hard. I needed Logan more than I thought I did. We hadn't had sex in a while and it was sort of getting to me. I wanted his mouth to be around my cock so bad. I let out a small moan and James hit me.

"We're in public! Settle down! You can have sex later."

"Can we go eat then? I need to get my mind off of him. He makes me so horny."

James shook his head at me and we walked to the nearest burger place in town.

When we sat down he sighed and I could tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Dustin is coming today." He sounded quite bitter about the whole thing and honestly I was a little weirded out by the fact that he was going to stay in our apartment. He and I kind of had a history back in high school and we were kind of awkward around each other. I hadn't seen him in a few years and now that he was coming to stay with us I was a little nervous. Not because I had to impress him but because nobody but James ever knew about it. It was kind of our little secret. We dated for three years and when he broke up with me I still had strong feelings for him.

"It'll be ok James. I mean it's not like you'll have to hang out with him all the time or anything. Kendall's got that covered."

"I know but I have a feeling Kendall is going to offer him to sleep in our room since we have that other bed. Which means no sex for James! _And _it's going to be weird for you. I mean you guys were like engaged. Now you're engaged to Logan and it's just odd."

I nodded, "Yea I know. I'm sure everything will be fine though. Neither of us still has feelings for each other."

He chuckled, "Yea but Logan and him don't get along. They're at each other's throats. I mean Logan doesn't even know that you guys dated and he still doesn't like him. He never has and I don't think he ever will. Which sucks for Kendall because they're both going to have to be together until the wedding is all set up. They'll have to suck it up until everything is taken care of because if they frustrate Kendall I'm going to raise hell."

"I give you permission to. Just don't hurt my Logie. He's fragile you know."

He laughed and patted me on the back. "I know Los. I know."

It felt good to be with James. We hadn't hung out in a while and it was nice to finally be able to have some best friend time. I was thoroughly enjoying our day together and the only thing that could make it better was some welcome home sex from my darling boyfriend. That is if Dustin wasn't already at the apartment raising his own hell.

Kendall POV:

I was rushing around the apartment trying to get everything cleaned up for Dustin's arrival. I had already vacuumed, dusted, washed bed stuff, and packed the fridge with food. If he was the same way that he was the last time we had seen each other then I would probably have to go back to the store in two days anyways. I wanted to make sure he felt at home because I truly did miss my old friend. He was supposed to be arriving around 1:45pm. I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was 1:19. Only a little longer before he would be here. I went to my room and was changing out of my pajamas when I heard the door being opened. I rushed out of the room and saw that it was Logan. I frowned and plopped down onto the couch.

"Well it's nice to see you too."

I sighed, "Sorry Logie. It's just that Dustin is coming today and I'm really excited to see him again. It's been a long time you know?"

Logan let out a groan and threw his coat on the chair next to him.

"Hey, I just cleaned in here. Hang that shit up." He groaned once more and grabbed his coat to hang it up in the closet by the door. "And please try to be civil to him. I know you don't like him but please try." He crossed his arms. "Please Logie, for me?"

He sighed, "Fine. But he has to be civil to me too. I'm not going to be the only nice person here."

I got up and wrapped my arms around my best friend. "Thank Logan. I knew I could count on you. I always can."

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea. Just don't make me change my mind. So when is our guest of honor going to arrive?"

I glanced up at the clock again and it was 1:37. "Any minute actually! You got here just in time for his arrival!"

Logan walked into the kitchen and pointed to the oven. "Is this thing on? Did Carlos leave it on again? I've told him multiple times to make sure to turn it off when he's done using it."

He shook his head and I said, "Actually I'm using it."

His eyes got big and he opened the oven in a panic. "Oh thank god." He let out a deep breath and I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"You really think I can't bake cookies Logan? Seriously?"

He stuttered, "I-it's not that. I umm…you just tend to burn things when you cook."

"I only did that two times, ok?!"

"You almost burned down my house once and the other time you almost burnt my arm to a crisp because you were running around with a cake that was on fire!"

I looked down at my feet and quietly said, "Well practice makes perfect. Not everybody has the ability to cook right away. I just needed to have a few times to get it right."

He sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I just don't want to come home one day to a bunch of fire trucks and ambulances outside of our apartment because you decided to cook something. It scares me. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt."

"I'm not that bad."

"You can be."

He closed the oven door and walked over to the couch. He kicked off his shoes and I rolled my eyes. I picked them up and placed them on the door mat where the shoes were supposed to go. I sauntered back over to where my friend was sitting and I sat down next to him.

"So are you and Carlos like going to ever get married?"

"Kendall. That was rude."

I shrugged, "It was just a question. I mean I know you want to and I don't think that you guys should wait any longer. You're obviously in love with each other and there really isn't any reason to wait."

He sighed, "I know. I just don't know what's going on in that head of his. You know? James proposed to you already and you guys didn't even know you loved each other before you left on your vacation. What do I have to do to get him to realize how much I want to be with him for the rest of my life?"

I put my arm around him and he laid his head on my shoulder. "I think he knows that you want to Logan. And I think that he wants to be with you too. Maybe he's just nervous because he doesn't feel like you're both ready or something. He knows that you like to take things slow in relationships and he always feels like he's moving too fast. I'm sure that he'll come around eventually."

He nodded and gave me a quick hug. "So now that James and you are engaged do you feel different?"

"Different? Like what kind of different?"

"I mean like is sex different? Are you guys like more all lovey dovey during sex or what?"

I shook my head, "Nothing's really different. After sex he holds me closer and he'll like talk to me after he thinks I've fallen asleep. He says the sweetest things." I smiled a goofy smile and Logan laughed.

"What does he say?"

"He says stuff like that he can't wait to start our life together and that he wants to have kids. He talks about how cute they'll be and how we're going to take them to school on their first day and stuff like that. It's really cute. And sometimes he sings to me too. His voice is just…wow."

He turned to me and got a bit closer. I could tell he was about to hound me with questions so I prepared myself.

"Really? I didn't know he could sing! Is he any good? Does he like sing his own songs or are they ones that just make him think of you? Tell me details!"

I laughed, "Ok. Umm…he's actually really good. I was shocked the first time I heard him sing. It took all of my will power not to just open my eyes and watch him. He sounded really happy. He's so cute." I let out a happy sigh.

"Go on, tell me more!"

"He sometimes sings songs that I don't know but they just might be songs that I've never heard before. He sings like Radiohead and stuff like that to me and it's amazing. He sang I Wanna Hold Your Hand to me the other night. I wanted to kiss him but I didn't want him to stop doing that after I was sleeping so I just made myself stay calm. I've been thinking about asking him to sing to me but I don't want him to get all freaked out. I mean obviously if he never told anyone that he can sing then he isn't comfortable with it, right?"

Logan shrugged and I heard a knock at the door. I jumped up and yelled, "It's Dustin!"

I ran over to the door and opened it quickly.

"Kendall!"

"Dustin!"

I launched my body at him and gave him a big hug. He dropped his luggage when I ran into him and he hugged me back.

I let go of him and grabbed his luggage.

"Well come on inside! I missed you man! What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, just the normal stuff. Work and all of that."

"How do you like L.A.?"

He smiled, "Dude it's amazing! You would absolutely love it there! I sure do miss having you around though. It's not the same not being right down the street from you."

"I know what you mean. I'm one hipster short now. I don't know what to do with myself."

He laughed, "Well you have James to keep you busy now. I'm sure he's been keeping you pretty much booked up huh?"

I blushed, "You make it seem like we're addicted to sex or something. Which is definitely not the case."

"Oh, I'm sure."

We both laughed and I heard the door open. Carlos and James were laughing when they walked in and when they saw Dustin they become oddly serious.

Dustin waved at both of them and James waved back.

Carlos stuttered, "Umm…H-hi Dustin."

"Hey Los. Nice to see you again."

"Yea. Uh, you too."

The awkwardness between those two was really odd but before I could say anything James' lips were on mine.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Hey Babe. I missed you today."

I blushed, "I missed you too."

He kissed me once more and I heard Dustin clear his throat.

"Are you sure you're not addicted to sex? Or at least PDA?"

We laughed and I said, "Oh no. Trust me. The only ones addicted to sex in this place are Carlos and Logan. They can go at it for hours on end."

Carlos blushed a deep red and Logan shook his head. "Kendall that is not something we should be discussing."

"Lighten up Logie. Dustin isn't here to judge. We're just all friends hanging out. Right?"

Dustin high fived me, "Right man. I'm gonna go wash up if that's alright with you. I had a very long flight and I feel the need to take an ice hot shower."

"No problem. The bathroom is right down that hallway."

"Thanks."

I smiled at him and he grabbed his bag and made his way to the bathroom. I turned to James and held his hands in mine. "Thank you for letting him stay. It means a lot to me." I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Anything for you my love."

I hugged him and then realized something.

"Shit Logan! I forgot about the cookies!"

I ran into the kitchen and took out the now black chocolate chip cookies that I spent an hour making. I slapped my hand on my forehead and looked at James.

He laughed, "Really? Even after the last time?"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Let me help you. We can make some together. Alright?"

I nodded, "Thank again love."

"Like I said, anything for you."

**So that's chapter 21 for you! Dustin is now in Minnesota! Yay! Lol. We'll see how that goes. I hope you all liked this chapter! Don't forget to review and all of that good stuff! I love you all! Thank you for reading this!**


	22. Big Time Fun

**Sadly I won't be able to update this weekend because I'm going to Girl Scout camp to help out with some stuff and I won't have my laptop with me. It sucks but then again I'm excited to go. But I might be able to update again tomorrow before I leave because I don't have school. Yay! Lol. Anyway, I'm glad that I put Dustin in the story. I think he'll add a little something if you know what I mean. Maybe he'll get a boyfriend. Maybe not. We'll see. I hope you all enjoy this chapter though! Don't forget to review and all that good stuff! And thank you to all of the people that have followed/favorited/reviewed it means sooo much to me! I love you all! Oh and I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween!**

James POV:

"But James, he can't stay in a hotel when there's a perfectly good bed right there."

My fiancé pointed his finger at the bed that was only 5 feet from ours. I rolled my eyes at him once again because for the millionth time today he was trying to convince me that Dustin should stay in the apartment with us. I knew he would try to do this but I was holding my ground.

I shook my head, "No, Kendall. The hotel is just down the street. There is no reason that he can't just go there."

Kendall stomped his foot on the ground and made a pouty face. "It's not fair."

I threw my hands in the air and groaned, "Fine! Just let him sleep here even though he'll have your attention all day and I'll never get to see you! You'll come home from your day out with him and then just stay with him all night. That's just what I want." I laughed in my mind knowing that playing the guilt trip was kind of messed up but I just couldn't resist. Not only did I want Kendall and I to have our privacy but I also didn't want a bunch of tension in the apartment.

He looked at me with sad eyes and sat next to me on the bed. "I didn't know it made you so sad Babe." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug. "I'll ask him to stay at a hotel if you want. I'm sure he won't mind. Ok?"

I slowly nodded and he got up.

"I'll go talk to him right now. I'll be back soon."

As soon as he shut the door behind him I couldn't wipe the huge smile off of my face. I knew that would work. I hated doing that but I wanted my Kendall time too and that wouldn't happen with the hipster sleeping just a few feet away from us. I chuckled and got up to go to Carlos' room. Before I opened the door I took the smile off of my face. I saw Kendall talking to Dustin in the kitchen and Logan was reading a book on the couch. I walked over to the next room and knocked on the door. I heard Carlos say a quick 'Come in' before opening the door.

He looked up at me and said, "Oh hey James. What's up?"

I smiled, "I got Kendall to talk to Dustin about staying in a hotel."

Carlos smiled about as big as I did when Kendall had given in. "No way dude! How did you manage that?"

"I played the guilt trip on him."

Carlos shook his head, "That's low."

I shrugged, "I know but I didn't want him being here when it was just going to create awkwardness for you and no intimacy for me."

He nodded in agreement and we decided that we should at least talk to Dustin a little bit before he left to go back home. Kendall would be really mad at me if I just ignored one of his best friends the whole time that he was here to visit and the last thing I wanted was a pissed off Kendall. When Kendall was in a bad mood so was everybody else and I did not want that. We both went out to the kitchen where Kendall and Dustin were still engaged in a conversation. When we approached them Kendall put his arm around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I really am happy for you guys. You're actually cute together. I never would have thought this would happen." Dustin actually did genuinely seem happy for us and I could tell that he was by the way he smiled when he said it. He turned to Carlos and said, "I'm happy for you and Logan too. You really do deserve someone that makes you as happy as he does."

I sort of winced when he said that because I could tell that there was a hint of sadness in his voice. He really did love Carlos a lot in high school and it must be really weird to have to watch them cuddle and act all lovey dovey all the time. He would end up seeing much more of that while he was visiting and I think he knew that.

Carlos hung his head a bit a mumbled a 'thank you'. Dustin patted his back and smiled at him to show him that it was really ok that he was with someone else. If it was actually bothering him he didn't really show it much. For all we knew, Dustin could have moved on a long time ago and we were just being extremely stupid about the whole thing.

"So, I decided that we're taking Dustin out to dinner tonight. We just have to figure out where we want to go." Kendall looked up at me. "Where do you think we should eat James? You can pick tonight."

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. I've had dinner here a bunch of times. Dustin can choose."

Kendall walked over to a drawer in the kitchen and grabbed out a list of all the restaurants in the area. He handed them to Dustin and said, "There are all the places that we've been too. We wanted to keep track of our favorites. They're all labeled by color."

Dustin nodded, "Ok. I'll look these over then."

We all went over to sit on the couch next to Logan. Carlos wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. He was a little tense when Dustin sat next to him.

Yea, this was going to be a long night.

Kendall POV:

Dustin ended up picking our favorite burger place which we were all very pleased with. We all talked at dinner and it was really nice to just bond with everyone. Carlos ran off to the bathroom halfway through dinner and James had to check up on him after being gone for about 7 minutes. When they came back Carlos looked a little flustered. He assured us all that he was fine but something about him seemed a bit odd for the rest of the dinner. I just shrugged it off though and decided that it was Carlos and sometimes he acted a little strange. Dustin had bought us all some drinks and he cheered to James and I. It was really nice that he did that for us and the drinks were absolutely delicious. We had wanted to go clubbing after dinner but Logan ended up getting sick and he puked all over James. It was pretty funny but I didn't want to laugh because James didn't find it very amusing. He ended up driving us home without pants on and when we got back to the apartment the doorman looked a little confused. We all laughed about it though and when we got upstairs Dustin asked me a question that I wasn't quite prepared for.

"Ready to sing Kendall?"

He was walking into the living room with his guitar in his hand and slowly shook my head. "What do you mean you're not ready? Dude, we used to sing all the time when we were in high school."

"I just don't sing anymore Dustin. I haven't since we graduated."

He shook his head, "Alright, that's it. You're going to sing and you're going to like it."

I declined again but this time it was James that had something to say.

"I didn't know you were a singer. Come on Babe, sing. For me?"

He looked at me and gave me his best puppy pout face and of course I caved. He knew that I would cave to. I always fell for that stupid face. It was really hard not to.

"I put Logan to bed." Carlos came walking out of his room and asked, "So what are we doing?"

James replied, "Kendall's going to sing for us."

"Really?! I didn't know that you could sing Kendall!"

I sighed, "Yea, yea. Just give me the guitar before I change my mind."

Dustin handed him the guitar and Kendall said, "Is this my old guitar?"

Dustin nodded, "Yea. Your mom gave it to me after you left. She said that you never played it so I should keep it just because she knew I would cherish it."

I ran my hand along the strings and closed my eyes. I hadn't played in so long and honestly it felt wonderful to finally hold my old companion again. It was always nice to sing my problems away in high school.

"Any requests?"

Everyone shook their heads and I thought of songs that I had played in the past. I knew I would be a little bad and make a few mistakes but it was really no big deal. I decided to play a song that I had played a lot when I was a senior. I started to move my fingers along the strings and I went into my own little world when I began singing the lyrics.

James POV:

When he started to sing it was like an angel. I was so entranced with his voice that I could just listen to him sing all night long. I wanted him to sing to me every day for the rest of my life.

James' eyes are like a jungle

He smiles, it's like the radio.

He whispers songs into my window

In words nobody knows.

There's pretty girls on every corner

That watch him as he's walking home

Saying, does he know?

Will you ever know?

You're beautiful

Every little piece love, don't you know

You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone.

When you find everything you looked for,

I hope your life leads you back to my door.

Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful.

He looked so peaceful when he was singing and it just put me in such a happy place. I never knew he loved singing so much and if I had I would have encouraged him to take it to another level. His voice was absolutely stunning and with every word that he sang I became more captivated.

James find another way to be

The highlight of my day.

I'm taking pictures in my mind,

So I can save them for a rainy day.

It's hard to make conversation,

When he's taking my breath away.

I should say, hey by the way.

You're beautiful

Every little piece love, don't you know

You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone.

When you find everything you looked for,

I hope your life leads you back to my door.

Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful.

If you and I are a story,

That never gets told.

If what you are is a daydream,

I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know.

You're beautiful

Every little piece love, don't you know

You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone.

When you find everything you looked for,

I hope your life leads you back to my door.

Oh but if it don't, will you stay

Beautiful beautiful beautiful

Beautiful beautiful beautiful

Oh, oh oh oh,

Oh but if it don't,

Stay beautiful.

As he sang the last words I found myself to be breathless. The smile on his face was just priceless and I didn't even know how to react. He handed his guitar back to Dustin and I pulled him onto my lap and held him close.

I whispered in his ear, "That was absolutely beautiful Darling."

"Thanks Babe." He smiled and I kissed his head.

Carlos looked like he was completely awestruck and we all laughed at him. He hit me a few times before I stopped laughing and then Dustin and Kendall sang a few duets before all four of us were singing along to some of our favorite tunes.

We had so much fun singing, talking, and laughing about the old days that we lost track of time. Dustin looked at his cell phone and put the guitar in its case.

"Well, I should be heading to the hotel now. It's pretty late and I think we should all get some rest." We all nodded in agreement. "Are we still going to the mall tomorrow Kendall?"

"We sure are."

He handed Kendall the guitar, "Keep this. You miss it. I can tell."

Kendall smiled, "Thank buddy."

"No problem."

We all hugged him goodbye and said our goodnights. He walked out of the door and Kendall went into the bathroom.

Carlos nudged me, "That was a lot of fun. It wasn't even awkward."

"I agree. The only thing that was awkward was when you had to excuse yourself during dinner."

He blushed, "I just needed to do some stuff."

"Yea, like masturbate. I knew what you were doing in there."

"Was it that obvious?"

I chuckled, "Only because I know you so well."

He sighed, "It's hard not to think about all the times we had together you know?"

I nodded, "Yea, I know. It'll pass eventually though. Don't worry."

He hugged me, "Thank bro. I'm gonna head to bed now. I have to check on my Logie and snuggle up next to him to keep him warm."

I laughed, "Alright, goodnight. Love you dude."

"Love you too."

We both went to our rooms and I put my pajamas on. Kendall came up behind me and gave me a quick kiss on the neck.

"You seemed happy tonight."

I turned to look at him, "I actually was. I had a lot of fun."

He smiled, "Good. That makes me happy."

I kissed him. "You should sing more often. It helps you forget about your problems."

"I know. It's how I got rid of my problems in high school."

I knew what he was talking about and it made me mad that he had something to forget about during that time. I hated Beau so much and I just wanted to beat his face in one more time.

He grabbed my hand, "Don't think about it. Ok?"

"Yea, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Let's just cuddle up in bed."

I smiled, "That sounds wonderful."

We both got into bed and I wrapped my arms around him. Within a few minutes he was quietly snoring and it made me smile once again that night. I kissed his head and said, "Goodnight my love. I love you. So much." Everything felt so right when he was in my arms and I couldn't wait to be married to my beautiful blond hero.

**Soo…that was that. Lol. I didn't want there to be too much tension between them so I had to make Logan sick because if he was with them there would be more awkwardness. Haha. Well I hope you all enjoyed that anyways. I love you all and have a wonderful night!**


	23. Big Time Gift

**Hey everyone! Well I have some good news! I might update a lot tomorrow because I'm feeling terribly sick right now and if I wake up this way I'm going to do absolutely nothing! Besides write more of this story that is. Lol. I mean, I hate being sick though so that kind of sucks but whatever. Anyway, I'm going to wrap up this story in a few more chapters hopefully. I'm really excited for my next story. Haha. But I will be doing the sequel for this one. That's about it. I hope you all like this chapter and I love you all! Don't forget to review! **

James POV:

The sun was shining bright that day and even though it was a little cold outside we were all happy that it was almost time for the holidays. Christmas was really right around the corner and I had to put a lot of thought into what I was going to get for Kendall. After thinking about it for countless hours I finally decided what I was going to get him. Since I had no experience with this certain type of gift I had asked Dustin to accompany me in the shopping. We walked down the street of the small town not really saying a word the whole time. It was getting a little bit awkward and I didn't want it to always be this way between us. I knew Kendall would love it if Dustin and I got to be friends before the wedding and I was actually going to attempt to do so.

I cleared my throat before speaking to the now blond hipster next to me. He looked up at me with confused eyes and said, "What?"

"I just think that we should, I don't know, get to know each other better I guess."

He laughed, "Oh, I know what that's about. You just want to make Kendall happy huh?" He shrugged, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"That's not the only reason, Dustin."

He raised his eyebrow, "Really? Then give me the other reasons."

I sighed in defeat, "Ok, maybe that's the main reason. But Kendall's happiness means a lot to me and I think it would be good for us to be friends anyway. The more we like each other the faster we can plan the wedding. Right?"

He nodded, "Yea, I suppose you're right. And we're adults now so we can totally handle this. Kendall has been stressed about planning everything. He thinks nothing is going to get done in time for the wedding and I think he just needs to relax."

"I know. He's already starting to make a list of who we're inviting. We still have like a year to go and he's already freaking out a bit. I'm kind of worried about his sanity."

Dustin laughed, "Oh believe me, that's long gone."

"What do you mean?"

"You took his sanity a long time ago James."

I shook my head still not understanding what he was trying to say.

He sighed, "He's liked you for such a long time that it's ridiculous. He's been denying his feelings for so long and even in high school I could tell he wanted you. At that time I wasn't so sure if he knew of his feelings but I sure as hell could see that he would die to have sex with you."

"Our relationship isn't about sex though. It never has been."

"That's not true."

"What are you talking about Dustin?"

He patted my back and gave me a sympathetic look. "James, I shouldn't tell you this but I guess since you guys love each other it'll be ok. Kendall made an oath to me and to himself that no matter what he would have sex with you. It's been like his goal ever since he stopped denying that he was gay."

"What? No, you're wrong. Kendall isn't like that. He would never use me."

"How did you two start dating?"

I thought back to the day in our apartment. The memories of Kendall's seductive eyes looking up at me. That day was all about lust and I knew it. I just didn't want to think of it as something like that. I wanted my mind to think that Kendall actually wanted to do things with me because he thought he loved me, not because I was eye candy.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "You're right. I was just a toy. Wasn't I?"

"Honestly at first I think you were."

I started to get mad and the anger I felt was like no other. Why would he do something like that? We were best friends. Why would he want to hurt me so badly? Dustin could see the rage building inside me and he grasped my shoulder.

"James, don't be mad. Ok?"

It took a lot to calm myself down even for a split second but I brought myself to keep a soft voice. "How can I not be mad…"

"It was just lust at first, James. But now it's something completely different. Kendall loves you more than anything. You keep him happy and honestly I was surprised that he started dating you. His relationship with Beau tore him down. He didn't want to date again but somehow you changed that. I don't know what you did to him but you made him realize that not everybody is a complete asshole. That some people do care about him. Every little thing that you do for him means more than anything. That's all he's ever wanted."

And for some reason at that moment I pulled Dustin in for a hug. It was a weird thing for me to do and I definitely didn't expect myself to do something like that but it felt good. For a few second he just stood there not knowing what to do but then he hugged me back. I didn't want to stop hugging him. He opened up to me and even though I didn't really like him a few days ago, I was started to love the little hipster.

I whispered, "Thanks, Dustin."

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "No problem. Just remember that if you ever have doubts about you two, you need each other."

I nodded and we continued to walk down the cold street. I thought things would be awkward for the rest of our time together but it was actually quite fun. We talked about him and how he wanted to be a famous photographer one day. I learned that he had a minor in music education and that if his whole photography thing didn't work out then he wanted to teach music. We ended up talking about kids somewhere along the line. It was nice to find something that we had in common that wasn't Kendall. He was just as giddy about kids as I was. After a few more minutes of talking we were at the store. We walked in and I saw a shine in Dustin's eyes. He was looking around at all of the guitars on the walls and on the displays. I had to admit that it was pretty cool that he could play guitar. I never had the attention span to learn how to play.

I turned to him, "So what are you thinking?"

"This place is awesome. We'll find the perfect one for Kendall. Trust me."

I nodded and followed him around the store while he talked with sales people and played the guitars. I had absolutely no idea what to do so I was glad that he had agreed to come with me. If I was alone I knew I wouldn't be able to find a guitar that Kendall would actually enjoy.

Dustin pointed at one on the wall and asked a salesman to get it down for him. Once he handed it to Dustin he sat down and began to play it. He was really good at the guitar and I was surprised that he would rather be a photographer than a musician.

He smiled, "This is the one, James."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive. Kendall will love it."

I nodded, "Well you're the expert." I looked back at the salesman and said, "We'll take this one. Can I hold it here for a few weeks? I'll put a down payment on it; I just can't take it home where anyone can find it."

"I can do that for you. That person is a lucky one. I would die to have this guitar."

I laughed, "Well I'm sure the price will kill me."

He chuckled, "Well if it's for someone you love then it's all worth it right?"

"It's worth every cent."

Logan POV:

"How are they still not back yet? All they were going to do was to check out a park to have our pictures taken at! What if they got angry and killed each other?! Then what?! I'll either have lost my fiancé or one of my best friends! Or both! What if they got in a fight and Dustin left?!"

I yelled, "Kendall! Sit your ass down on the fucking couch!" I had been listening to him complain and whine about where James and Dustin were for the past hour or so and it was really starting to get on my nerves. I loved Kendall but he needed to settle the fuck down.

He looked at me with wide eyes and slowly sat down on the couch without a word. I took a deep breath and sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for yelling but you really need to relax. I'm sure both of them are just fine. Ok?"

He whispered, "I know, I'm sorry…I just really want them to get along and it would just be terrible if they ended up killing each other or something. I want them to be able to be friends. You know?"

I nodded, "I understand but if they don't want to be friends then you can't force it on them."

"Ok, can we just watch TV to get my mind off of things?"

I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. He put his head on my shoulder and turned on the TV. We watched the History Channel for an hour before we heard the door open.

"Dude, can you believe that last episode of American Horror Story? It was insane!"

James laughed, "I know! I swear Kendall and Logan were going to piss themselves when we were watching it!"

I cleared my throat and James stuttered, "Oh, umm…I-I didn't know that y-you guys would still be home."

"Yea, we're still here. Right where you guys left us."

"Where's Los?"

I sighed, "He went to the gym. Again. He's gone like three times a day for this whole week. It's driving me crazy."

James shrugged, "He just wants to look sexy for you in bed."

I blushed and Kendall interrupted our conversation, "So umm…how was the park? Are we going to do pictures there?"

Dustin replied, "I'm not sure yet. I mean it's a nice park but I think you guys should go somewhere with water. I know it'll be frozen but I think it'll add a nice touch. I'll let you know when I find a place."

"Oh, ok. Well you guys seem to be getting along well."

James threw his arm around Dustin and I swear Kendall was about to pass out from how relieved he was that they weren't fighting or anything.

James said, "Well you know, your friends are my friends Babe."

He walked up to Kendall and pulled him in for a quick kiss before walking into the kitchen.

"I'm starving! Anybody else want some food? I'm cooking!"

Dustin yelled, "Hell yea! I'm game!"

Kendall rolled his eyes at them but agreed that he was also hungry. While they were deciding what to eat Carlos walked through the door and came to greet me.

He kissed me on the cheek, "Hey Darling. How's your day?"

I smiled, "Good. Even better now that you're home."

"Aww. You're adorable. I was thinking that we could go out to dinner tonight. Just the two of us. What do you say?"

I nodded, "I would love that."

"Great! I'm going to go shower! I'll make reservation when I get out!"

I watched him walk into the bathroom and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable my boyfriend was. He always knew the right things to say and I couldn't think of a better way to be spending my evening than having a nice dinner out with him.

**So, this chapter is kind of short but I'm feeling sicker now that I'm at the end of it and I think it's time for me to go to sleep. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this! Have a great night!**


	24. Big Time Bonding

**Guess what! I was right. Lol. I am sicker than I would like to be right now. Then again I don't want to be sick at all but whatever. I might do two or three chapters today if I have the attention span to do so. I'm hoping that I can. I have nothing to do now besides homework so I'll see what I can do. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I love you all and I hope you have a great day!**

Carlos POV:

Dinner with Logan last night was very much needed. I knew that it had seemed like I was trying to avoid him a lot but that was definitely not the case. Honestly I just didn't want to get stuck alone with Dustin. I thought it would just be too awkward for us. Well at least for me anyway. We hadn't really said anything to each other the whole time he was here and I figured that maybe it should stay that way. I missed having him around though. We used to do everything together and now that we're broken up it's just gotten weird.

I was now running through the park trying to get my mind off of everything. I had woken up around 6 and I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I might as well get my daily run in early. I ran past the big fountain that Dustin and I used to sit on and make stupid wishes. I shook my head knowing that if I started thinking about those memories than I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about them. I couldn't stop myself from running back to the fountain though. I kneeled down next to it and took a coin out of my pocket.

I whispered, "I wish that Dustin and I could be as close as we used to be as friends." I kissed the coin and flicked it into the water.

I slowly got up and my eyes got wide when I heard his voice. "Still making wishes like the old days, huh?"

I turned around to see Dustin standing there with a smile on his face. He was holding his camera in one hand and the other was in the pocket of his hoodie. He looked adorable and I just wanted to hug him. It took a lot not to do so.

I nodded, "I normally don't do this."

He laughed, "I can tell. Well for old times' sake I should make a wish as well."

He dug a penny out of his pocket and closed his eyes for a few seconds then kissed it before throwing it into the water.

"There, maybe this wish will come true."

He smiled at me and I sat on the edge of the fountain. He sat down next to me and it was quiet for a while. It really wasn't awkward at all. I missed sitting next to him on this big old thing. It was one of my favorite memories from when I was a teenager.

"So what are you doing in the park this early in the morning?"

I shrugged, "Just doing my daily run."

He chuckled, "Still doing that?" I nodded. "Well it's working for you. You look great."

I blushed, "Umm…thanks. What are you doing in the park this early?"

"I like to go out and take pictures in the morning. Or sometimes I'll take my guitar to the nearest park or something and play it. It relaxes me."

"Have you taken any pictures yet?"

He shook his head. "I have an idea though."

He got up and walked a few feet away from me. He turned his camera on and pointed it in my direction.

"Ok. Now pose!"

"What? No you don't want to take pictures of me. I'm all sweaty and gross."

"Aww…please Los?"

I sighed, "Ok, fine."

I started posing on the fountain and he was just laughing at me and taking my picture. He kept making me laugh and I leaned to far back. I fell right into the fountain and he ran to me.

"Oh my god, are you ok?"

I nodded, "Yea, just a little wet."

He laughed, "Good because I just got the perfect shot of you falling into the water."

I glared at him, "Think that's funny Dusty?"

He laughed again, "Hell yea I do!"

I grabbed his camera, "Well it's your turn to pose now."

He shrugged, "Take as many pictures as you want. I'm a sex god!"

I rolled my eyes, he hadn't changed at all and it was good to be able to just hang out with him. I snapped a bunch of pictures of him then handed the camera back to him. We sat down on the ground next to each other with our backs against the side of the fountain.

He looked at me, "This is so nice."

"What?"

He pointed to the both of us, "This is. Us being able to just relax around each other again. I miss this."

"I miss it too."

"I've noticed that you've been avoiding me a lot. Did you just not want to hang out with me or something? I mean I understand if you don't want to. I just want to know what you're thinking."

I sighed, "I did try to avoid you as much as possible. I'm sorry for that. It was stupid and childish. I just couldn't bring myself to hang out with you. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to handle being around you so much. I miss being with you and I'm honestly scared that my feelings for you never really went away."

He put his arm around my shoulders and I laid my head down. "I understand that completely, Carlos. Trust me. I was scared to come stay with you guys because I know that you love Logan. I really didn't want to see that but when I saw you guys together it made me realize that you two belong together. Even if you do still have feelings for me they're not as strong as what you feel for Logan. We had our time together and now that you've found him there won't be an _us_ ever again."

I looked up at him with sad eyes. I felt so bad for being all lovey dovey with Logan in front of him. I could tell that he wanted that something special too. Everyone deserves that feeling.

He kissed the top of my head, "Don't worry about me Carlos. I'll be fine. I'll find that someone eventually. I'm just glad that you're happy."

I smiled and hugged him. "Anyone would be lucky to have you Dustin. Don't forget that."

"I won't. I promise."

"How about we go get some breakfast?"

He nodded, "Alright, but first I think we should get you some dry clothes."

"Good idea."

We walked back to the apartment talking about all of the good times we had in high school. I was just hoping that we could add to those memories.

James POV:

"Kendall, I don't want to invite my parents to the wedding. End of discussion."

He sighed, "I think they should be there."

"They're not going to approve of this. I'm telling you. They're just a bunch of rich snobs."

"I don't care. I'm inviting them. If they don't show up then that's fine but I'm not going to deny them the right to see us get married. Have you even told them about us?"

I looked down at my feet knowing that this would come up sooner or later. I hadn't told my parents about us yet but that's only because I was worried that they would be mean to Kendall. I didn't want him to be sad because my parents were assholes. I knew that they didn't like that I was gay and they had told me multiple times that this phase would pass. It wasn't just a phase though and when they hear about us getting married they're not going to be very happy.

"No, I haven't. They think me being gay is just something that will pass. They're not going to accept us and I don't want you to have to deal with that."

He walked over to me and sat on my lap, "I'll be fine babe. Don't worry, ok?"

I nodded, "Fine, but if they say something to you that pisses me off I'm going to let them have it."

He kissed my cheek and said, "Alright, I understand. I really think you should tell them though. I'm not sending the invitations out for a couple of months so that gives you plenty of time to go see them or at least give them a call."

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, I'll tell them."

"Thank you. It might go better than you think."

"Yea, I'm not counting on that."

He got up and made his way over to the closet. "I called my mom and Katie the other day. They're so ecstatic. They want us to come over and have dinner sometime soon. I told them that we would try our best to make it over there as soon as possible. We have a lot to get done."

"I love your mom. She's awesome. I wish my mom was like her."

He came out of the closet holding a dark blue dress shirt and a black tie. "Your mom loves you James. Even if she doesn't show it very much."

"Yea, yea. I've been told that multiple times. What's that for?" I pointed to the dress clothes and he smiled at me.

"Dustin and I are going to talk to the wedding planner. He thinks that we should relax more and just focus on us. I told him that we didn't need a wedding planner but he says that he's photographed a lot of weddings and the best ones always have a little bit of help."

I shrugged, "What time are you leaving for that?"

"In a few hours." He took off his shirt and threw it in the hamper by the door.

He looked absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight in front of me. He pulled down his pajama pants and threw those onto the bed.

"James, close your mouth. You're gonna start drooling."

I laughed, "Hey, it's not my fault that my fiancé is so damn sexy."

I got up and hugged him from behind. I started kissing his neck and I bit down. He let out a moan and I continued to kiss down his shoulder. I moved my hand down to the front of his boxer briefs. When I slipped my hand inside to grab his slightly hard member he threw his head back.

He mumbled, "James…not right now."

"Oh come on baby. It's been more than a week. Just let loose and have a little fun. Nobody is home right now. It's perfect."

After a few moments he gave in throwing his arms around my neck and kissing me passionately. I moved my hands to his waist and held him close to me. He grabbed my shirt and broke the kiss for only a few seconds to pull it off of me. He ran his hands down my chest and down to the button on my jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them and slid them off of my body. They fell to the floor and he threw me onto the bed. I grinded down slowly and gently nibbled on his bottom lip. God he tasted so good.

Kendall straddled my waist and started biting and sucking on my neck. I let out a gasp and I could hear him let out a chuckle. He made his way back up to my lips and kissed me passionately again. He started to kiss down my jaw and neck making his way to my chest. I put my hands on his hips and pulled down his boxer briefs. He grabbed my boxers and ripped them off of me before grabbing my dick with his fist. He moved his head down and put his mouth around my already extremely hard member. I threw my head back as he began to move faster and faster. I put my hands in his hair and screamed out his name. He was so fucking good at this. I bucked my hips making him slightly gag.

"Kendall~ohh. I-I'm gonna…"

I shot my seed in his mouth and he swallowed it before bringing his mouth up to mine and giving me a chaste kiss.

He smirked, "You sir, are delicious."

I laughed, "Thanks."

"We'll save the rest for later. You think you'll be able to control yourself for a little while?"

"It's a possibility. How the fuck are you so good at that?"

He shrugged, "Practice."

"God, I love you."

"Oh I know." He winked at me and grabbed a towel. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be out in a little bit."

I nodded and laid back down on the bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't wait to be married to that man. He was all I ever wanted and I wouldn't ever let him go.

Kendall POV:

James was so adorable at times. I was watching him play with Mocha in the living room and he just looked so happy with that little thing. I knew he wanted a dog but we couldn't have big dogs in the apartment and I didn't think he would want a little dog. He did look like he enjoyed being with Mocha though so maybe he wouldn't mind having a little one. I knew that if I got him one he would treat it like a baby. It would be like having our first child. I hadn't really figured out what I was going to get him for Christmas yet, even though it was right around the corner. Maybe a dog would be a good present for him. I would have to take Carlos with me to pick out the right one. If anyone would be able to help me with that it would be him.

"Wow. That dog has a lot of energy!"

He got up to get Mocha some water and a treat.

I chuckled, "Yea. Just like Carlos."

He nodded, "Two of a kind!"

"Babe, I have a question."

"Yea?"

"Once we get married where are we going to live?"

He shrugged, "Well I would like to get our own place. It may not be anything extravagant at first but it'll be ours."

"That does sound pretty good."

"I know." He kissed me and asked, "What's for dinner? Do you want me to make something or what?"

"It's up to you. We have to go grocery shopping. It's our turn. Carlos did it last."

He nodded, "Ok. That's fine by me. What's Dustin doing today?"

"He said that he wanted to go to a few places to take some pictures."

"Oh good! Maybe he'll find a boyfriend too!" James laughed.

"Don't jinx it. He really does need one. He's so lonely back in LA."

He asked, "Why doesn't he move back here? He would have all of us to hang out with and he wouldn't have to mope around and be lame all day. He could get jobs here."

I sighed, "If you want to try to talk him into it go ahead. I've already tried and he won't listen to me."

"Ok, I will. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. But right now is James and Kendall time." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

"You're such a weirdo."

"Maybe, but you're marrying me so doesn't that make you a weirdo also?"

I nodded, "Indeed it does. I can't wait to start our weirdo family."

He kissed me, "I can't either Darling."

**So I'm getting to the end of this story and I'm really excited for it! I'm going to do like maybe four more chapters in this story and then it'll be done! And then there will be the sequel! Excited!**


	25. Big Time Christmas

**Second chapter of the day! Yay! I'm on a roll! It kind of sucks because it's taking me a little longer to type all this out when I'm sick. I'll be better soon though. So this chapter is going to kind of skip ahead a little bit. I haven't decided if I'm going to make the wedding in this story or in the sequel. I think I want it to be in this story. Well, we'll see how everything works out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I love you all!**

Christmas Eve:

James POV:

"Oh my god! I remember that!" Kendall yelled as we were sitting by the fireplace in our living room.

The guys and I were reminiscing about all of the fun we had in high school. We were all in our pajamas drinking hot chocolate and laughing hysterically.

Dustin laughed, "Do you remember when we were at that ski resort and Kendall fell like 10 times before he got to the end of the hill?"

Kendall blushed, embarrassed of the days when he was unaware of how to snowboard. I patted his back, "Oh it's ok Kendall. Don't worry. Logan still can't make it to the end of the hill without falling at least once."

"Hey! I am not that bad!" Logan crossed his arms and made a pouty face.

Carlos put his arm around his boyfriends' shoulders and said, "Is my Logie sad now?"

We all laughed and Logan couldn't help but laugh with us. It had been such a great night, actually it had been such a great month. Everything was going so well with all of us and even Kendall was happy at work. He got sick of his job and ended up quitting when he got a call asking him to work at the ice rink to help coach kids. Now he actually looks forward to working and it's nice to see a smile on his face when I get home. We decided to hire a wedding planner to make things easier for us and it had been going very well. It just felt like everything was going as planned.

It was nice to be sitting here like this, with all of my best friends on Christmas Eve. Dustin was actually considering moving back to Minnesota which made Kendall extremely ecstatic. Just another thing to add to his list of things to be happy about. Another thing that we were excited about was finding a house. We found the perfect one. It wasn't too big but it was perfect to raise a family of our own in. There was a school down the street and when they went to preschool they would be able to just stay at work with me. We were going to move in to the house a week before the wedding. We already bought it but we didn't want to leave the apartment just yet. We were looking forward to spending a few more months living with our best friends. I had called my parents about the wedding a week or so ago and they actually didn't disown me. They said they would be there to support me even if they didn't completely agree with me being gay. Since I thought they would completely hate me it wasn't that bad of a letdown. They offered to pay for anything that we needed and that made me happy enough. I had met all of Kendall's family at a family reunion and they all couldn't stop congratulating us and hugging us to death. There wasn't a second that I wasn't smiling during that day. They made me feel so welcome and it made me so happy to be part of a family that actually supported us.

"James!"

I looked over at Kendall who was now standing up, "What?"

"Dustin is leaving for the night. He'll be back in the morning so we can all open presents and everything."

"Oh well I'll walk you to the hotel if you want."

Dustin shrugged, "You don't have to."

I smiled, "It's no big deal. Do you want to come along Kendall?"

He nodded, "Sure babe. Let me go get our coats and stuff. We need to stay warm."

He walked into our bedroom and Dustin and I waited patiently for him to come back. When he did he was carrying my coat, my boots, a pair of gloves and a hat.

I rolled my eyes, "Darling, it's only a few minutes away. I'm not going to freeze to death."

"You never know. Put this stuff on."

He dropped the clothing on the floor and I sat down to put my boots on. After I had put everything on we headed out the door. It only took a few minutes to get to the hotel and when we got there we said our goodbyes to Dustin before heading back to the apartment. I linked arms with Kendall and watched the snow fall from the night sky.

He happily sighed, "This is perfect."

"I know. The weather is great for a walk today. Just the right amount of snowfall."

He chuckled, "No. I mean everything."

"Like what?"

"Work, Dustin's here, living with our best friends, the wedding, you and me. Just everything."

I pulled him close to me and said, "I agree. There isn't anything I would want more than this. Our lives are finally getting somewhere. I feel good about everything."

"I love our house."

"Me too. I think it'll be great to raise a family in. And it's big enough to have get togethers and stuff like that."

He nodded, "Yea. I can just picture our kids running around in the back yard and building snowmen."

He laid his head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of his head. We walked in silence for a few seconds before he said, "What did you get me for Christmas?"

I laughed, "I don't know. I guess you're not going to find out until the morning."

"Aww…that's not fair."

"Yes it is! I've kept it from you for quite a long time."

"Well I'm excited. So can I just open it when we get back home?"

I shook my head, "Nope. You won't be able to open it until the morning when Dustin comes over. I kept it in his hotel room so you wouldn't see it. I knew you would go searching for it."

"Damn. No wonder I couldn't find it."

I chuckled, "I know you so well."

"That you do."

We walked in through the apartment door and started to take our winter gear off. Of course he threw all of his stuff on the floor so I had to pick up after him. I figured it would always be like that though. Not that I had a problem with it. I made my way into our bedroom and I saw him cuddled up under the covers.

I laughed, "Cold?"

He nodded, "Yes. Very."

"Well, let me warm you up then."

I got under the blanket and snuggled up next to him. I put my arms around him and pulled him closer to me.

"Thank you."

I smiled, "Don't thank me. It's my pleasure."

I could tell he was going to fall asleep any second so I kissed his cheek and said, "Goodnight my love. I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."

I looked at the clock and it was a few minutes past midnight. "And Merry Christmas."

He sleepily mumbled, "Merry Christmas Jamesy."

James POV:

I woke up to Kendall licking my face over and over again. I was so tired. Why was he doing this to me?

"Mmm…Kendall, stop it."

I wiped the saliva off of my face and I heard him laugh. Again I felt his tongue on my face and I opened my eyes. The light was on in our room so I closed my eyes quickly before it could hurt.

"James, wake up. Come on Babe."

I groaned and slowly sat up. I opened my eyes all the way this time and I looked over at Kendall who was on the other side of the room. I looked down at my lap and there was a cute little dog. He was maybe 6 pounds and he just looked like a really tiny husky. He looked at me and started barking before jumping up onto my chest and licking my face.

I laughed, "Oh so that was you."

Kendall came over and sat on the bed next to me. "So do you like him? I know you didn't want a small dog but you like him right?"

I picked the little dog up and looked at him for a second. "I love him! What's his name?"

"Fox."

"Fox. I like that name." He started barking again. "You're a talker, aren't you?"

I put him back down onto my lap and petted him. He laid down and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

I leaned over and gave Kendall a kiss. "You're amazing babe. Thank you."

He smiled, "You deserve it. I knew you've wanted a dog. You're just too stubborn to go get one yourself. And I knew you've wanted a husky so I got this little guy."

"Is he a miniature husky?"

"Umm…no. I think Carlos said he's an Alaskan Klee Kai."

I nodded, "I should've figured Carlos had something to do with this."

I laughed and Kendall said, "He did help me pick him out. I think we did a pretty good job."

"You did. Is everyone awake yet?"

"Yea, Dustin just got here and Carlos and Logan made some breakfast."

I smiled, "Let's go eat. And I'm gonna show you off little man." I picked Fox up and carried him in my arms into the kitchen.

Carlos and Logan said good morning and when Carlos looked at me he saw that I was holding Fox. He dropped his spatula and ran over to me to pet him.

"Good morning Fox! Merry Christmas!"

Fox yipped at him and I set him on the floor. He ran over to Mocha and they started playing with the little rope.

Carlos got excited and pointed at them, "Look guys! They're playing tug-of-war!"

We laughed and watched them enjoy themselves while Logan finished up our breakfast.

"Morning Dustin." I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Did you bring the goods?"

He laughed, "Yea. It's under the tree."

"Thanks."

We all ate breakfast together in the living room while we watched A Christmas Story. It had been a Christmas tradition for us to watch it together. Now Dustin was here and we could watch it with him. He told us that he had never seen it before and we were all shocked.

"How have you never seen this movie before? It's awesome!"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't even know it existed."

We finished watching the movie and Dustin ended up laughing throughout the whole thing. He really enjoyed it and it made us all happy that we could share it with him. We cleaned our dishes and then we all sat around the Christmas tree.

Carlos handed out the presents as usual and decided to give Logan his present first. When he opened it his eyes lit up and he looked so happy.

"A lab coat with my name on it! I love this!"

Carlos smiled, "That's not it Logie. Look in the pocket."

He opened the pocket and there were keys to a new car.

"A car? What kind?!"

"We can go look once we're done here. It's in the parking garage!"

Logan got up and gave Carlos a big hug. They were so adorable together. It was like there was nobody else in the room.

Dustin was next and he got a new camera from Kendall and I, a scrapbook from Carlos with a bunch of pictures in it, and a gift card from Logan. He loved everything and made sure that he thanked each of us for the gifts. Right when he got the chance he opened the camera and started to take pictures of the rest of our morning.

Carlos got a new snowboard and some gear from Logan, a new iPhone from me, a new pair of headphones from Kendall, and snow cone machine from Dustin.

Mocha even got a gift from each of us that she really enjoyed. She got new bones and a few new toys. Carlos also got her a new bed and few items of clothing.

Carlos and Logan got Kendall and me a huge flat screen TV that we could put in our new house once we moved in and Dustin gave me a framed picture that he took of Kendall and I kissing in the snow. It was a black and white picture and it was so adorable and I couldn't believe how professional it looked.

When it got to be Kendall's turn I crossed my fingers in hopes that he would like my gift. He opened one from Dustin first which was a book of songs that they had written together in high school. Kendall had left it back at home and Dustin wanted him to have it. I looked through it and they were all actually really good. He was extremely happy with that gift and gave Dustin a huge hug for giving it to him.

My gift was next and I couldn't stop playing with my shirt. I always did that when I was nervous and Kendall knew it. He put his hand on my knee and said, "I'm sure I'll love it. Just relax."

I smiled at him and when Carlos handed it to him he got a big smile on his face. I decided not to wrap it, I just wanted to put a big bow on it and that's it. He looked ecstatic when he saw it though and that made me breathe a sigh of relief. He held on to it like it was a child and I honestly didn't think that he would ever let it go. He hugged it close to him and then set it down on the ground next to him.

"Thank you so much Babe. I love it." He hugged me close to him and I hugged him back.

"Thank god. I was scared." I laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

Since everyone had opened their presents Logan and Carlos went to go check out the new car and Dustin and Kendall talked about his new guitar. It wasn't long until I heard him tuning it and then singing Christmas songs with Dustin. I smiled happy that he would actually be able to relax and play again. I cleaned up the messes from the ripped paper that was all over the ground and after throwing everything away I picked up Fox. He cuddled up to my chest while lying in my arms and I sat next to Kendall. Until dinner we all sat next to the fireplace watching Christmas movies and singing songs together. It was a Christmas that I would never forget.

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I absolutely had to bring Fox into this story. Lol. It was just inevitable. He's so adorable. So yea, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know! I love you all! Don't forget to review!**


	26. Big Time Wedding

**It feels like I haven't updated in forever and I know that really it's been quite a while. I honestly don't have an excuse to be taking this long to update because I'm not doing anything right now besides being lazy. So I apologize to you all for the delay. You can yell at me all you want. Lol. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story. OMG. Haha. I didn't really plan it this way but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and just everything about this story! I love you all! Thank you!**

James POV:

I stared at myself in the mirror for what felt like hours. I had no idea what I was looking for but I just wanted to look absolutely perfect today. I had I ran the black comb through my hair once more before setting it down in the table and turning around. I immediately turned back to the mirror though and straightened out my bow tie. After I thought it looked perfect I ran my hands down the front of my tux to smooth it out. I closed my eyes thinking of how it was only a year ago that we were planning for this event. I thought that I was completely ready and that I wouldn't be nervous at all but now that I was only minutes away from watching my fiancé walk down the aisle I was getting quite shaken up. I could feel my hands shaking and the butterflies in my stomach felt like they were trying to break their way out of my body. I took a deep breath and jumped when I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders.

I spun around and sighed, "Oh God, Carlos. You scared me."

He gave me a sympathetic look, "Sorry dude. Are you ready? It's almost time for you to go out there. We have to make sure Kendall doesn't see you before he walks down the aisle."

"I'm so nervous."

He patted my back and gave me a friendly smile, "You have nothing to be nervous about, James. You love Kendall and he loves you. You guys are meant for each other and if he hasn't left you yet then there's no way that he's going to leave you now." He laughed and pulled me in for a hug. "I can't believe you're already getting married. It feels like just yesterday we were playing hockey in high school."

I sighed happily, "Yea I know. We've come a long way, haven't we Carlitos?"

He nodded and pulled away from our hug but left his hands on my shoulders. "We sure have. And no matter what happens we'll always be best friends." He flashed a smile at me once more, "You look amazing man. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

He ruffled my hair, "Now go out there and get your man!" I glared at him and he shrugged. "Sorry man. Uh, let's comb that one more time and _then _go get your man."

I rolled my eyes and smiled before lightly punching him in the arm. "What would I do without you dude?"

"I don't know but I bet you would be completely lost."

We both laughed as I combed my hair down one more time.

Kendall POV:

"Kendall, relax. And stop doing that." Logan ripped my hand away from my mouth. I always bit my nails when I was extremely nervous and he couldn't stand it. I had done it since we were little and every time he saw me doing it he would groan and slap me. Today was a special day though so he refrained from getting so frustrated. He knew how much I was looking forward to this day but he could tell that I wasn't dealing with my nerves so well.

"Sorry Logan. I'm just a little nervous is all."

He chuckled, "A little? Dude, I've known you forever and this-" He pointed to my shaking body, "-is a lot more intense than a little nervous. If you were shaking anymore I would think you're getting electrocuted."

I managed a little laugh and said, "That obvious?"

He nodded, "Yes."

I sighed, "God, I bet James is all calm and collected in the room next door. I just can't stop thinking about how amazing he's going to look and how blah I look. I mean I'm nothing compared to him."

Logan put his arms around my shoulders, "That is not true, Kendall. James is probably just as bad as you are right now. Maybe even worse. He may act like he's ok but really he's freaking out inside. He's just much better at hiding it than you are. And you have absolutely nothing to worry about. James loves you very much and even if you trip and fall walking down that aisle he'll still think you're the most beautiful creature to ever live."

I smiled, "Thanks for the pep talk Logan. When I trip and fall I'll make sure to do it gracefully."

We laughed and he said, "You know what I meant. You could be wearing hobo clothes right now with stains all over you and dirt all up on your face and he would still want to marry you. It's scary how much he adores you."

I looked up at him, "You really think that?"

He nodded, "I know that. The only one that doesn't know that is you. Trust me on this. You're his one and only."

I took one more deep breath and said, "Let's do this then. I'm ready now."

He smiled, "That's the Kendall I know and love. Now let's get this party started."

James POV:

I was standing at the end of the long aisle. I looked out and saw all of our friends and family sitting on the left and the right. My palms were sweating and I kept wiping them off on my pants knowing that at any moment Kendall would be walking through those big doors and I would take his hands in mine. It would be terribly unromantic if my hands were this disgusting when I took his. He probably wouldn't care but I would never forget how embarrassed I was if it had happened to me. Carlos must have noticed that I kept doing it because he tapped me on the shoulder.

He leaned in close to me and whispered, "Dude stop worrying so much. Kendall isn't going to care if your hands are sweaty. You act like he's never touched your sweat before and we both know that he's probably licked it off of your body at one point."

I smiled at my best man and we both let out a little chuckle. When I looked back up at the beginning of the aisle I saw that the doors were being opened. Logan and Katie came walking in first. Their arms were linked with each other's and they both looked absolutely stunning. Katie was in a burgundy knee length dress and Logan had on a black suit with a burgundy vest to match her. They had big smiles on their faces and when they got close to me I saw a tear fall down Katie's face. I smiled at her and he nodded as if to say that she couldn't be happier for us.

They both stepped over to the side and we watched Dustin walk in with his newest boyfriend Matt. They had met before Dustin had moved to Minnesota and over that time I had grown rather close to him. They really were cute together and everyone else thought that as well. Dustin was wearing the same thing that Logan was and Matt was wearing the same thing but his vest was black and his tie was burgundy.

Behind them were the ring bearer, Jordan, who was Matt's nephew and the flower girl, Madison, who was Jordan's twin sister. Kendall and I had babysat them multiple times and they were the cutest kids in the whole world. They were six years old and had the cutest dimples and brunette hair. I had fallen in love with them and talked their parents into enrolling them into the daycare I had worked at.

And before I knew it Kendall was walking through the doors with his mother at his side. He was clutching a bouquet of flowers that attempted to rival his beauty but in my eyes they couldn't even compete. He looked so gorgeous and even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of him. His green eyes looked brighter than normal and his hair was brushed so beautifully. He lit up the room the second he stepped foot through those doors and I could swear that I fell in love all over again. The tux hugged his body perfectly and once I saw him the nervousness vanished from my body. My smile got bigger as he got closer to me and once he reached me his mom nodded and I took his hand. He handed the bouquet to Logan and turned back to me. I must have looked oddly happy or something because I could tell that he was holding in a little chuckle as he looked at my face.

I wanted to wait but I couldn't help myself. I leaned over and whispered, "You look absolutely beautiful Darling."

He blushed and grabbed my other hand before the minister started to speak. I tried to listen to what he was saying but all I could focus on was the beautiful man that stood before me. I was so ready to just start my life with him. Before I knew it our vows were being exchanged. We had agreed that I would go first so I took a deep breath and started.

"I James Maslow, take you, Kendall Schmidt to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I swear to you that I will be faithful to you, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I will trust you and cherish you, laugh with you and cry with you, and love you every day regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I promise to care for you and protect you, to comfort you and encourage you, and stay with you, for all of eternity. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

I saw a tear slowly roll down his cheek and I had to fight to not let one fall myself. I squeezed his hand tighter to let him know that he could go ahead and start. I wanted him to know that I would be there for him and that I really did love him. I looked him in the eyes once more as he started to say his own vows.

"I Kendall Schmidt, take you, James Maslow to be my husband, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I'm ready to start my life with you so that we can grow together. I anticipate seeing the man that you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I will respect you in your successes and in your failures, I will care for you in sickness and in health, and I will nurture you. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and cherish you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to love you for the rest of eternity."

Even before he began I knew that I would cry, and I was right. As he said the last words of his vows I let a few tears fall and I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and brought his thumb up to my cheek to wipe the tears away. We said our 'I do's' and he gave me his left hand and I slipped the white gold ring that was now engraved 'I will love you forever and a day. –James' onto his finger. He then took my hand and did the same with the gold band on my finger.

Before we could even hear the minister say, "You may now kiss the groom." we were already in each other's arms, kissing passionately and never wanting it to end. I knew that we couldn't stay there all day so I pulled us apart and I smiled at him.

"I love you, Kendall."

He smiled back, "I love you too, James."

We walked down the aisle together before I picked him up bridal style and carried him the rest of the way out of the church. He laughed and once we got outside we kissed again. I hugged him tight and said, "Finally, you're mine forever."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and nodded, "Finally."

He held my hands and I saw him frown a bit. "What's wrong babe?"

"I'm just sorry that we didn't have enough money to pay for a real honeymoon."

I smiled, "Well, about that…"

His eyes grew wide, "James, what are you not telling me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I know how much you love surprises."

He chuckled, "I hate surprises and you know it. They scare me."

I laughed, "Well I hope this one doesn't scare you. I've been planning it for quite some time."

"Tell me where we're going!"

"Nuh uh uh." I shook my finger at him and poked his nose. "Not until we leave."

He made his best pouty face and I kissed his cheek, "Not even for this face?"

I laughed, "Nope. I want you to be really surprised."

He sighed in defeat, "Fine. But I'm gonna get you back for this."

"I look forward to it."

Kendall POV:

The reception had ended and we were now in a limo headed for wherever James was planning on going. He still hadn't told me where we were going and I was a little scared because sometimes his surprises were a bit much. It's not that I didn't love them, it was just that I didn't want him to be spending huge amounts of money on me when we had agreed that he wouldn't go behind my back and do something extravagant. At the reception he had assured me that his parents had paid for it though and I was surprised when I had seen them sitting in the church during the ceremony. I knew they didn't approve of me and it was a little shocking to see that they had actually shown up.

I could hear James move around a bit and I sighed, "James, please tell me where we're going. You're making me nervous. And was this blind fold really necessary?"

I heard him chuckle, "You'll see in a little bit. We're almost there." He gave me a kiss, "And yes it was necessary. I'm hoping we can use that later too."

I could tell that he was wiggling his eyebrows at the thought of bondage. I never really liked the idea of it but for James I would do anything. If it made him happy then it made me happy too.

"Yea, yea. As long as you behave mister."

He laughed, "Ooh. Are you gonna spank me if I'm a naughty boy tonight?"

I chuckled, "Oh you know I am."

I felt the limo come to a stop and I heard a car door open and close. I felt the one I was sitting next to open and James took my hand and helped me get out.

"Can I take this off now?"

"Nope. In a few minutes. Just wait."

I sighed, "Alright. This better be good."

He laughed, "Oh I think you'll love it."

He grabbed my hand again and we began to walk. To where I wasn't quite sure but I could hear voices and other noises that I couldn't really identify. We stopped and he sat me down on a rather uncomfortable chair.

"Ok. Ready?"

I nodded.

"Alright. On the count of three take your blind fold off."

"One. Two. THREE!"

I took it off and James was standing in front of my holding two tickets. I grabbed them and read the little printed words.

The only thing I really saw on the ticket was the word in all caps: BORACAY.

My eyes grew wide and I looked up at James. "Really?!"

He smiled and shrugged, "Really."

I flung my body at him and wrapped my arms around him in a big hug. I jumped up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I knew you would like it."

"Like it?! I love it! I'm so excited!" I looked down and realized something. "Wait, where's our luggage?"

"I had some people that work for my mom drop it off at the resort for us. I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

I smiled and hugged him again, "You think of everything. I love you so much."

"Only the best for my Kendall Bear."

I happily sighed, "You're so amazing. I don't know how I deserve you."

He smiled, "Because you're amazing too." He kissed my forehead. "And I couldn't think of a better way to spend my first few nights with you as my husband. The place where you said yes. That was the happiest day of my life until now. Now that you're mine I'm never going to let you go. I love you too much to even think of being without you."

I kissed him once more and grinned, "I love you too. So much"

"And all of this because you were being a big tease. The best tease ever though."

He sat down and I sat on his lap, "Only the best for my Jamesy."

THE END.

**I finished my first story! Lol. I'm excited about that. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I think it turned out good but then again I'm not sure. I hope you guys liked this story though and I hope you keep a look out for the next story. I'll probably post the first chapter in a week or so. I love you all! Thank you for reading! It means so much!**


End file.
